Aishiteru, Kai
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: capitulo 21 despues de mucho tiempo xD, Hitoshi y Kai tienen un pequeño encuentro, mientras que los Neo Borg comienzan las eliminatorias contra Bega
1. Default Chapter

Moshi Moshi!!!

Waaaaa!!! Que me he quedado enviciada con la serie de Weiss Kreuz que no dejo de hablar de ello, hummm, ay mi Yoji, como sufrio, pero como niño martir, han destronado a Lyzerg Diethel de su trono para cederle la corona a Omi Tsukiyono, en mi vida había visto semejante sufrimiento o.o ...

Bien, en vista de que mi primer intento de un fic con una pareja heterosexual, a casi nadie le gusto ( todas querían linchar a la novia de Kai e incluso hubo quien me mando golpes por medio de review), hummm, asi que he escrito este fanfic, el cual es totalmente yaoi...no tiene lemon si acaso un pequeño un pequeño intento de lime...Soy Kiyone Hiwatari y este es un Hitoshi x Kai (espero no les desagrade ñ.ñU) Les invito a leer mi Aya x Yoji, y me dicen si le continuo...

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de beyblade me pertenece...Kai no es mio ni de fulanita de manganita ni de nadie mas que de Aoki Takao...Asi como la historia es original, cualquier acontecimiento similar al de la serie o a otro fic no es mas que mera coincidencia...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

CAPITULO 1: LA LLEGADA A RUSIA 

**BY: SCHULD ( SHU KUDOU) **

**KIYONE HIWATARI**

El sol se infiltraba por las rendijas de la ventana del pequeño inmueble...Mientras que un chico de cabello azul permanecía acostado en el piso del dojo Kinomiya, tratando de combatir el calor de verano con el fresco ambiente del piso...Recién limpio, refrescaba aun mas...

El pequeño ojiazul miraba al techo como si fuese a encontrar algo en especial, divagando, fijando la mirada en algun punto específico, aburrido de no encontrar nada, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, su hermano mayor no estaba ahí, había salido de viaje y le había dejado solo... Max estaba en Estados Unidos y Rei se había ido a su natal China, Kai estaba en Rusia y Kiouju estaba tomando clases todo esto el único remedio era tratar de hacer tiempo. Con los audifonos puestos, comenzó a tararear la canción favorita de Hito-kun...Takao sentía cierta nostalgia al extrañar las tardes en las que estaba jugando al beyblade con su hermano mayor....

En verdad hacía un calor sofocante, tal vez hubiese subido a 35 grados centígrados, era una temperatura alta e insoportable para algunos... Takao para entonces ya se había quedado dormido, el sudor corría por su cara, dejándose mezclar con las pequeñas gotitas de lágrimas que salían de sus ojitos, aún estando dormido pensaba en su hermano...¿Que estaría haciendo ahora?....

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El frío calaba hasta los huesos, a diferencia del calor en Japón, ese frío era intenso, haciendo tiritar el fornido y bien abrigado cuerpo del joven Kinomiya...Quien con maletas en la mano había descendido del avión que había aterrizado en pista rusa.

Aún estando abrigado, Hitoshi podía seguir sintiendo ese frío quemante sobre su apiñonada tez...Sus ojos castaños observaban el paisaje, el cielo gris, algunas áreas cubiertas por la nieve y las pocas personas que había en la sala de espera...

Aferró su temblorosa mano a la maleta y caminó con dificultad hacia la salida, con cada paso reducía un poco el frío... Mientras pensaba en como decirle la verdad a su hermano...El por que estaba ahí, en Rusia...

Pensaba en hablar seriamente con él, puesto que el sabía que Takao también le amaba y soñaba todas las noches con él...Pero no podía dejarlo así...Los dos estaban enamorados de la misma persona. La persona por la que él se encontraba precisamente ahí, en Rusia...

La lluvia de cabellos grises caía sobre las morenas sienes del Kinomiya, quien de pronto hacía una parada brusca en la puerta.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un trozo de papel, en él había anotada una dirección, la cuál estaba dispuesto a encontrar, en un lugar en el que nunca antes había puesto un solo pie... En el estacionamiento se encontraba un señor, con el cual ya había hecho una reservación para la renta de un automóvil...

-Buenas tardes, Usted debe ser el señor Hitoshi Kinomiya ¿Cierto?

-Si, yo soy... Sacó una identificación para mostrársela al hombre, y en cuando este verifico que todo estuviera bien, le lanzó una cordial sonrisa y le cedió el automóvil...

Hitoshi ahora se encontraba conduciendo, mientras observaba las calles rusas, no estaban atestadas, a diferencia de cómo en Japón, en las calles de Tokio, la gente se apiñaba bajo el calor abrasador del sol, mientras que en ese lugar todo era frio y gris...No estaba ahí para vacacionar, pensó y de pronto recordó la valiosa razón por la que estaba ahí, en Rusia, por su persona especial...Trataría de conquistar su corazón, aunque esto le costara pelearse con su hermano...

-"Lo siento, hermano. Pero esa persona, esa persona es muy importante para mi, por que yo amo a esa persona y por que estoy dispuesto a pelear contra quien se me ponga en mi camino, Se que podré conquistar su corazón" ...Pensó y fijó la vista en el camino...Las calles frias y solitarias, en los pequeños barrios moscovitas ni un alma se dejaba presenciar, solo en las grandes avenidas la gente caminaba lo mas aprisa que podía, el frío era insoportable, aun para los nacionalizados allí...Para un extranjero como Hitoshi era fascinante conocer otro país, otras personas, otras culturas...Era fascinante...

Condujo alrededor de seis horas, hasta llegar a un hotel, en el cual se hospedaría, al día siguiente se dedicaría a buscar la abadía rusa donde era lugar de entrenamiento de Neo-borg team (corríjanme si me equivoco)...Gracias al señor Dickenson, ya tenía una referencia sobre la ubicación y las condiciones de aquel lugar...Había escuchado espeluznantes relatos de cómo era el trato a los recluidos allí y aun así buscaría ese lugar, tan solo para encontrar a ese par de ojos de color rubí, y aquella cara atractiva, la sonrisa malévola y provocativa que era enmarcada por aquellas manchas tatuadas de color azul marino, mientras que su cabello en color gris en dos tonalidades...

¿Por qué semejante atractivo físico tenía que ser objeto de pelea entre hermanos? Dos hombres que se quieren tanto pero los lazos de hermandad estaban a punto de destruirse por un chico...El cuál aún estando lejos a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia, podía provocar el palpitar de sus corazones? Esta pregunta se formulaba una y otra vez en la mente confundida de Hitoshi, y que en un vaivén de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, pensaba igual en el nombre del objeto de su deseo, Kai...Kai... El nombre resonaba con eco en su cabeza mientras se manifestaba en el rostro de Hito-kun como un enorme sonrojado y los ojos de este brillaban de emoción...Mañana le vería...

Aparcó el automóvil en la zona de estacionamiento del hotel moscovita y descendió del vehículo... Bajó la maleta de la cajuela y cerró todo muy bien. Entró al lujoso hotel, el cual en el interior, la calefacción mantenía el lugar en una temperatura agradable, al punto de que Hito-kun al entrar, el frío que tenía minutos atrás había desaparecido...

En unos tres pasos llegó a la recepción, mientras que un hombre, el cual aparentaba tener algunos 50 años, cano y con unos anteojos, su mirada amable y su bigote gris, le recordaban a su abuelo...

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarle, señor?...Le dijo en un perfecto japonés...De modo que el joven Kinomiya se sintió como en casa y habló con el recepcionista...

-Tengo una reservación...Mi nombre es Kinomiya Hitoshi

-Oh, usted es el señor Kinomiya...Su cuarto esta en el tercer piso, con el numero 405...

Rápidamente el recepcionista mando llamar al botones y le indico en ruso la habitación donde debía llevar la maleta del japonés...

Cuando hubo llegado a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue levantar el auricular del teléfono...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

-Moshi Moshi?...Interrogó una voz adormecida.

-Takao?. Soy Hitoshi, hermano.

-Hito-kun!!! Eres tu, aaaaah, como estas? En donde estas?

-Estoy bien, Takao...- hizo una pequeña pausa, confundido, no sabía que responder a la segunda pregunta-

-Estas ahí?? Sigues ahí?...Hito-kun!!!

-Estoy aquí, Takao...Mister Dickenson me envió unos días a Rusia, lo que pasa es que tengo que tratar unos asuntos con Borcloff...

-De veras estas en Rusia? Genial, hey podrías saludarme a Kai?

Hitoshi sintió la repentina punzada de los celos, su hermano ya había hecho el primer comentario con respecto a Kai y el no podía soportar que también quería llegar a algo con el bicolor...

-Yo le diré... Nos vemos...Te quiero hermano...

Colgó.

En Tokio, aun con el auricular en mano, Takao se quedó un poco confundido, le había dado la impresión de que Hito-kun, SU HERMANO, estaba molesto con él...

-Si solo le pedí que me saludara a Kai...¿Qué es lo que pasa?, seguro es mi imaginación...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hitoshi se recostó en su cama, mirando a algún punto del techo, buscaba algo que no podía ver, estaba agotado por el largo viaje y el calorcillo que producía la calefacción comenzaba a hacer efecto en el joven Kinomiya, el cual lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos...cayendo victima de la somnolencia, miraba y soñaba entre despierto y dormido (suele suceder) Hasta quedar totalmente dormido, mañana será otro día, pensó...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras en otro lugar, un poco retirado del hotel, dos jóvenes se escapaban de dos guardias de la abadía...Uno de ellos enfundado en un traje blanco y naranja era acompañado por otro chico de su misma edad, los cabellos grisáceos se movían en conjunto con el aire frío que se producía por la velocidad que llevaba... En sus caras se dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era pues una de las pocas travesuras que cometían estos chicos...Yuriy y Kai se detuvieron cuando se perdieron de la vista de los centinelas...

-Ja ja ja ja...Lo hicimos, nos escapamos...El pelirrojo reía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, recargando las manos en sus rodillas y respirando agitadamente...-Hace mucho que no corría tanto, puff, ah...

-Se ve que has perdido condición, Yuriy, que era lo que tenías que decirme?

Yuriy de pronto desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro para adquirir mas seriedad, de la seriedad que requería el asunto...Miró directamente a los ojos de Kai...

-Kai...Yo. Yo te amo!!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiyone.- (cantando a todo lo que da) KISSU ga sabishikute Kokoro hanareteku, Futari kako ni aetara yokatta no ni.Setsunai omoi mo itsuka

Sotto natsukashiku naru... n.n

Yuriy.- (con algo entre las manos, detrás de Kiyone) Si lo que pretendes es matarme con tu horrible voz, creeme que lo estas logrando (se pone las orejeras que traia en las manos n.n) ¬¬

Kiyone.- Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, ya se ira dando tiempo en lo que será un pequeño romance que no durará mucho, alguien será victima del engaño y se refugiara en brazos de otra persona, quien esta dispuesto a darlo todo, incluso sacrificar su vida familiar al ser descubierto por... o.o mejor lean el segundo capi

DEDICADO PARA TI, SI PARA TI HERMANA GEMELA SIGELYOH...KIYOHAO TE QUIERE MUCHO Y TE MANDA UN MEGA ABRAZO...CUIDATE SI-CHAN n.n

Se despide de ustedes SCHULD "SHU" KUDOU -.- mejor conocida como Kiyone XD SAYONARA!


	2. El engaño

Moshi Moshi world!!!

Waaaaa!!! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS a todas por su gran apoyo, por ello me han inspirado a escribir el segundo capitulo de esta historia...Les prometo tratare de hacerlo muy bien para ustedes... TT-TT snif, snif...Hoy vi Weiss Kreuz y acabo de presenciar mi propia muerte como Asuka Murase alias "Neu"...Es tan doloroso, mi Youji terminó todo traumado ...También acabo de descubrir algo, que Töt se parece mucho a Ming Ming, , hablando de esta niñita fea, me cayo mal, y no sabía que tenía a Yami Ming Ming XDDD...

Disclaimer: : Ninguno de los personajes de beyblade me pertenece...Kai no es mio ni de fulanita de manganita ni de nadie mas que de Aoki Takao...Asi como la historia es original, cualquier acontecimiento similar al de la serie o a otro fic no es mas que mera coincidencia...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

CAPITULO 2: EL ENGAÑO 

**BY: SCHULD (SHU KUDOU)**

**KIYONE HIWATARI**

-Kai, yo...Yo te amo...

El pelirrojo bajo la vista para observar el piso cubierto con la nieve, en la cual estaban marcadas las huellas de ambos, DE AMBOS, Kai estaba frente a él, había dicho lo que sentía pero, ahora faltaba la respuesta de él...

El chico ruso-japonés se había quedado atónito ante semejante declaración, sintió como si de repente algo dentro de él estallase así, tan fuerte, como si una oleada de sentimientos recorrieran su ser, dejándose sentir en sus brazos, piernas, vientre...Todo él estaba pasmado, no sabía que hacer en ese instante, Yuriy le había dicho que lo ama, nunca antes nadie le había dicho tales palabras...Tan hermosas, que resonaban en su mente como campanitas, mientras que la piel de sus brazos se enchinaba no precisamente por el frío de esa tarde...

-Comprendo si no sientes nada por mi pero en realidad tenía que confesarte lo que sentía...Perdóname Kai...

Yuriy permanecía con la cabeza baja, esperaba a oír su sentencia. Así como Kai pudiera decirle que también sentía algo por él, podía simplemente tirarle un puñetazo o una patada...Todo era factible, había un 50 por ciento que le dijera que si, así como el otro 50 por ciento que le dijera que no...Ya que de la abadía, Kai era el que mas estaba con él...

-Oye, Yuriy, yo...Yo también te amo... Kai desvió la mirada y un rubor rojizo apareció en sus frías mejillas...-Siento lo mismo que tu por mi...

Yuriy alzó la vista y sonriendo sus ojos dejaron ver un brillo puro y cristalino...¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando!, Kai había dicho que...¡¡¡Había dicho que lo amaba!!!...¡¡¡QUE LO AMABA!!!...Un cosquilleo en su vientre le hacía sonreír aun más que antes y su primer impulso fue fijar la mirada en Kai, para después atraparlo entre sus brazos...El frío era insoportable pero el sentirse cerca de él, el sentirse cerca del cálido cuerpo de su amado , de sentirlo entre sus brazos, era el sentimiento más cálido...

Kai sentía mas o menos lo mismo, aún no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, amaba a Yuriy y este se lo había confesado, ambos se correspondían, pero, todo era tan bello, como si fuera un sueño, y si de repente tuviera que despertar de aquel sueño para volver a una terrible realidad, como lo era la Abadía...Pero tampoco podía pensar negativamente, por ser los beybladers de mayor rango en aquel lugar, el castigo no sería tan cruel, solo les quitarían el alimento por tres días, ya que, comparado este castigo con el de los demás, era el más leve... El sentirse entre los brazos del pelirrojo, sentirse protegido contra las crueles inclemencias del frío invierno...Los brazos de Yuriy eran el mejor refugio en el mundo.

Levantó la cabeza para observar los violáceos ojos de su amado, mientras que el pelirrojo también le observaba...Yuriy acercó lentamente la cabeza hacia el rostro de Kai, mientras que la distancia se acortaba entre ellos, un calorcillo se producía en sus cuerpos, ya que el momento se daría, se aproximaba un momento muy deseado después de una declaración de amor.

No les importaba estar a la vista de cualquiera... Ya que ni siquiera había nadie en la calle ni mucho menos aquél terreno baldío...Los labios de Yuriy rozaron apenas con los de Kai, haciendo que Kai lo buscara, fundiéndose en los labios de Yuriy, acariciando aquella boca, mientras que con sus manos sostenía el rostro, deslizando sus dedos, dibujando figuras imaginarias en sus mejillas, mientras Yuriy sostenía la cintura de Kai...Ambos entregándose en ese tierno beso...

Pronto Yuriy buscó la hábil manera de abrir la boca de Kai para introducir su curiosa y movediza lengua y explorar dentro de él...Era tan dulce y tan tierno, Kai con su propia lengua se frotaba con la del pelirrojo...Pronto el aire se hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse...

-Eso fue genial...dijo tímidamente el lobo de la nieve...

-Volvamos a la a bajar la temperatura...Kai miraba nuevamente a los ojos de Yuriy y sonreía levemente...

-Espera...Aun tienes que responder algo Kai...Quieres ser mi.... Quieres ser mi pareja Kai?

-Eres un tonto, Yuriy...Kai se dio la vuelta mientras que su blanca bufanda revoloteaba al compás del helado viento, haciéndola parecer como dos blancas alas en la espalda del joven Kai...-Pensé que deducirías la respuesta después de que te dije que sentía lo mismo por ti...

Yuriy sonrió y se sonrojo, era obvio que ese comentario significaba que sí aceptaba ser su pareja...

Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, Kai ya había caminado una buena distancia, dejándolo atrás...Se apresuró y caminó hasta alcanzar al bicolor, y al estar a su lado solo pudo decir:

-No es necesario apresurarnos, después de todo no alcanzaremos nuestra cena...

Ambos se rieron y continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la Abadía...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

En el obsoleto edificio ruso, un joven de cabello platinado espera...Observa impaciente por la ventana, sus ojos azules muestran un frío abrumador...Los celos no se pueden ocultar en su comportamiento...Sabe que Yuriy esta con ÉL...Que está con Kai...No puede evitarlo, esta muy enojado...Ya sería una de dos...Boris intentaría conquistar a Yuriy o ¿matar a Kai en el intento?...No sería capaz de lo segundo, pero a toda costa conseguiría conquistar el corazón de su compañero de equipo...

Al fin pudo verle por la ventana, y su irritación fue en aumento, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano, reían a carcajadas...y se miraban fijamente...

-Parece que ya se han confesado su amor y se portan como niñitas de preescolar...Pensó Boris...El chico dueño de falborg no era malo, pero si era muy celoso...Y su amor por Yuriy era muy fuerte...Tanto que había adquirido un odio por Kai, ya que siempre era el tema de conversación del pelirrojo: "Ay, Kai esto", "Kai aquello", "Kai es genial", "Kai es un genio"...Kai, Kai, Kai...Todo su mundo giraba a su alrededor...Y esto le molestaba...

Miró de nuevo la escena...Antes de entrar, Yuriy coloco las manos en la cintura de Kai y lo atrajo hacia si mismo para darle un beso en la boca...Kai rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Yuriy y se apretaban el uno contra el otro...Boris les dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación...Pensaba si en esa misma noche, ellos dos se solo pensarlo se estremeció del coraje y salió de la habitación, que no era que mas que la del mismísimo Yuriy...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Yuriy entró silenciosamente a la habitación...Estaba feliz, y su habitación era su lugar "privado"...Ivanov se dejó caer en su cama, boca arriba, miraba al techo, estaba feliz y cerró los ojos para dejar escapar un suspiro...Volvió a abrir sus ojitos para mirar hacia la ventana...Una leve luz blanca entraba a través de ella y caía sobre un retazo de papel blanco doblado cuidadosamente...

Esto llamó la atención del pelirrojo quien inmediatamente se puso de pie y tomo el pedazo y lo abrió... En el decía:

"Te espero mañana terminando el entrenamiento en las puertas del gimnasio"...

La nota no estaba firmada por nadie y esto llamo la atención del pequeño lobo de la nieve ( me gusta decirle así n.n ) tanto que acepto ir...Terminando su entrenamiento iría a investigar, talvez era Kai el que lo citaba pero, lo mas curioso era que Kai todo el día estuvo con él, asi que la nota no podía ser suya...Mañana sería otro día e investigaría que era, tal vez se trataba de una broma...No importaba, como quiera acudiría...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

El entrenamiento había finalizado y Kai había sido enviado a cumplir otras rutinas por ser el beyblader mas fuerte de la abadía, por ello, no podía perder condición...Mientras que Yuriy caminaba por el pasillo directo a la puerta del gimnasio...Afuera estaba el chico de los cabellos plateados, esperando de brazos cruzados, vista fija al suelo y recargado con un pie en la pared...

-Boris?...Que pasa? Tu me citaste?...Yuriy desató su interrogatorio mientras que Boris apenas levantó la vista, recorriendo con la mirada el bien formado cuerpo del pelirrojito sexy ( me emocione ji ji ji), observando de los pies, las piernas, las caderas, la cintura, el abdomen, sus brazos, su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello, su mentón, su deliciosa boca, su piel blanca, sus ojos violáceos con los cuales le miraba inocentemente...

-Si, yo te dejé esa nota...Es que quería decirte algo muy importante, Yuriy...

-Que es lo que tienes que decirme, Boris?

Pronto el silencio reino entre ellos dos...El lobito esperaba a que Boris tuviera que decir mientras que el chico de los cabellos plateados le miraba, tratando de medir las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que confesarle...No era nada fácil decirle lo que sentía pero de pronto el mismo se encargó de romper el silencio...

-Yuriy, quisiera empezar por decirte que desde que te conocí, mi admiración hacia ti fue creciendo día con día, cada que te veía entrenar, fui admirándote más hasta al punto que quería ser como tú...Pero luego llegó él...Y el muchacho fuerte que conocí se vio desplazado por el nuevo chico en ese entonces, yo aún seguía admirándote hasta que tu me dijiste que lo querías a él...

-Esta conversación no tiene que ver mas allá de tu admiración por mi, o si?

-Es que tienes que recordar el día que dijiste que me querías a mi...Recuérdalo Yuriy...

Boris se acercó y tomó al lobito de los hombros provocando la sorpresa de éste...No sabía como reaccionar y empezó a recordar a como antes de que llegara Kai a las instalaciones...

FLASHBACK

El viento helado del invierno ruso se dejaba sentir en el comedor de la abadía y hacía tiritar a todos los pequeños quienes estaban sentados en la enorme mesa de color café...En especial dos de ellos...Un pequeño niño pelirrojo permanecía al lado del platinado...Este último tiritaba de frío...

-Toma esto, te hará sentir mejor, Boris n.n

El pequeño lobito le extendió con la mano una bufanda de color negro...Mientras Boris se la puso.

-Por que haces esto...- Preguntó el inocente niño...

-Por que me gustas mucho... se sonrojó...

END FLASH BACK

Yuriy se sintió apenado, era cierto que le gustaba Kuznetzov y que siempre seguiría gustándole pero ahora Kai era su pareja...

-Es verdad Boris, me gustas, pero solo como amigo, yo amo a otra persona, sabes que amo a Kai...

-En verdad lo amas?

Kai estaba un poco débil por el castigo, no había comido nada en todo el día, y aunque tuviera 16 años no le ayudaba en nada la falta de alimentación, tanto que se desvaneció, cayendo al suelo...Un centinela se apiadó de él y le dejo salir para que se fuera a descansar a su habitación...Kai dio las gracias, se retiro y camino por el pasillo principal que daba para el gimnasio y después de ahí a su habitación...

-Este...que si lo amo pues yo...pues yo...

Yuriy comenzó a dudar, en verdad lo amaba? Pensó mientras que Boris le miraba impaciente por la respuesta...

-Lo amas? Si o no.

-Yo...este, pues me gusta y...

-Tu no lo amas...Si lo amaras estarías seguro de responderme que si sin vacilar...

Yuriy al escuchar ese comentario...Notó que Boris tenía razón, pero como pudo decirle a Kai que lo amaba mientras a Boris no le pudo decir la verdad? Tal vez estaba confundido o lo peor, le había mentido inconscientemente a Hiwatari...

-Y ahora respóndeme...Te gusto yo?

-Pues si...si me gustas pero...

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, te gusto y respondiste sin vacilar, lo que sientes por mi es verdadero así como yo también te amo...

Yuriy se dejó abrazar por los gruesos brazos de Boris...Mientras su mente se aclaraba del todo...

-Es verdad, te amo a ti, Boris...

Pronto, un ruido los hizo voltear, alguien palmeaba las manos a modo de aplauso mientras se dejaba ver de entre las una mirada fría los observaba abrazados...

-Vaya, vaya, pero que linduras de niños...Se aman...Que vivan los novios!.

Kai cruzó los brazos y pasó de ellos...A un lado, se sintió el frío aura que emitía el joven de cabello bicolor...Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a articular palabra, menos Yuriy por la pronta vergüenza que lo invadía...

Siguió caminando. Ya alejado de ellos, Kai bajó la vista de modo que los mechones de su cabello cayeran sobre su frente, cubriendo sus ojos...Un dolor muy grande le estaba dominando, había olvidado lo enojado que estaba y se deprimió...Apretó los puños y los dientes, tratando de contener aquel llanto que delataría su tristeza...Pero el llanto estaba deseoso de mostrarse y el nudo que Kai tenía en su garganta se había intensificado...Sus ojos habían enrojecido y pequeñas lágrimas se habían escapado, su voluntad se habían mostrado renuentes a permanecer reclusas...Para liberar al ruso-japonés de ese martirio, de esa gran opresión que sentía en el pecho mientras que la piel de los brazos se enchinaba por el dolor de haber caído en el engaño de pudo ser capaz de hacerme pude yo creerle...

Salió lo mas aprisa de la abadía sin siquiera abrigarse, solo llevaba aquella playera negra con el saco de manga corta de color negro, cubierto por la bufanda blanca que se elevaba en el viento revoloteando nuevamente ansiosa por escapar de aquel dolor...Sus pantalones azules no lo protegían del todo del frío...Y una ventisca se dejo sentir sobre él. Arrojándole los copos de la fría nieve sobre su cara, como golpes quemantes...Caminaba con dificultad sobre la nieve y estando ya lejos sin que nadie lo viera...

Lanzó un pequeño gruñido y después de ello cayó de rodillas en la nieve, preso del dolor y la desesperación, Ahora el lobito había dicho a sus espaldas que no estaba seguro de su amor por Kai y lo había hecho quedar como un estúpido...Apretó los puños hasta sangrar, dejando caer aquel liquido rojo, tiñendo la nieve de carmesí...Las lágrimas que retenía presas en su corazón desangrado ahora eran liberadas en un llanto desgarrador e inconsolablemente se rasguño la cara con las manos ensangrentadas dejó enormes rastros rojos en sus mejillas rasgadas...Estaba ahora furioso...y bajó la vista...

La ventisca cesó y con ella, el crujir de la nieve indicaba que alguien se aproximaba...

-Kai?

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Shu.- (cantando a todo lo que sus pulmones le dan)Tsukame ta,yume wa itsumo, katachi wo cáete shimau kara...

Yuriy.- ¬¬ Que milagro que nos recuerdas y cantas una de Beyblade

Shu.- Me siento un poco culpable por abandonar Beyblade y cantar una y otra y otra y otra vez las de Weiss Kreuz, pero "It's too late" y "Velvet Underworld" son unas canciones bellas bellas...Y "Beautiful Alone" también esta chida... Bien...Ahora la parte mas chida, los agradecimientos...

Sigel: No importa que tu review sea corto, para mi es muy importante el haber recibido tu review, gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de leerlo, mi pequeña twin sister te quiero mucho y te agradezco por tus atenciones a pesar que de repente estas ocupada...Y si quieres, por ti le sigo hasta el 20 mil...

Youji.- ¬¬ exagerada...

Shu.- ¬o¬ ...si eres tan amable te daré permiso de coquetearle a Manx

Youji.- Adelante continua, mi vida n.n

Shu.- Descarado...

Alice Tachibana: Arigato por tu review, ok, le continuo y aquí esta el capitulo dos...

Tamara-shadow: ñ.ñU espero no me vayas a matar por lo que pasó en este capitulo pero gracias por decir que esta muy bonito...Take care...

Aika: Oh, gracias por tu review y me halagas nOn

Youji.- ¬u¬ No lo hubieras hecho, a esta chica se le sube el ego XD

Shu.- Te agradecería que me dejaras continuar amorcito querido n.n

Youji.- OK

Aika: Muchas gracias espero te guste este segundo capitulo y JA NE!

Kokoro Yana: Hola Kokoro, gracias por tomarte la molestia, hummm, pues que te dire sobre Takao, veras que no va a sufrir por muxho tiempo...pero por lo pronto te adelanto una pequeña discusión telefónica, au revoir XD.

Nephra: Hola socia!!! Pos también tendré que darle a los tamales para poder pagarle lo que debo a Kai, después de que gastamos su fortuna en regalos para Lee y de la regañiza que nos puso pos, primero saldre de deudas y le regalaré unas gafas nuevas a mi Youji

Youji.- n.n por eso te quiero Kiyo...

Zei: MMM, no hay problema por eso, tu review es muy importante para mi, tia linda, cuidate mucho y espero verte pronto por msn...

Belldandy: Gracias por tu review, ya lei tus fics y me parecen buenísimos, oye, me gusta como escribes lemon, me enseñas? T.T...Aquí te traigo el capitulo 2 y un resumen para el tercer capitulo...Se abren las votaciones...

Voten por el nuevo personaje, será sorpresa que papel tendrá dentro de la historia pero sus votos son importantes...

Max -Garland

Rei - otro (propongan a su favorito)

Zeo

Ozuma

BYTES ˆˆ...Se cuidan...

SCHULD "SHU" KUDOU


	3. El sueño de hitoshi

Moshi Moshi World nOn!!!

Waaaaa!!! De nuevo muchas gracias a todas las niñas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes y muy contenta... Nunca pensé que mi Hitokai fuera a pegar :P, pero con su apoyo, voy pa adelante... -.- Hoy estaba viendo Beyblade G-Revolution, Oh Daichi-kun, que niño tan mas lindo y tierno, ¿alguien puede regalarme un Daichi-kun de navidad? Si no se puede me conformo con Tala-kun, Bryan-kun, Hito-kun, Kai-kun, Brooklyn-kun, Mystel-kun, Rai-kun, Rei-kun, Garland-kun, Raul-kun xP era broma, con mi balinesito me basta nOn...Verdad Youji-kun?

Youji.- 9.9 Oh, dile de las votaciones...

Kiyone.- o.o es cierto...El capitulo pasado salieron mal las votaciones e incluso omitieron a otros dos nominados, las personas que ya votaron se les tomará en cuenta su voto, y a las que no, aun hay tiempo...Je je je...Los nominados eran: Rei, Max, Garland, Brooklyn, Zeo, Ozuma y el que propusieran...El que tenga mayor cantidad de votos, saldra en el capitulo 6...Todavía hay un buen tiempo...Ah!!! Y solo se vale votar por uno... Okas...Vamos al fic...Espero te este gustando mi pequeña peje nOn

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de beyblade me pertenece...Kai no es mio ni de fulanita de manganita ni de nadie mas que de Aoki Takao...Asi como la historia es original, cualquier acontecimiento similar al de la serie o a otro fic no es mas que mera coincidencia...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

CAPITULO 3: EL SUEÑO DE HITOSHI 

**BY: SCHULD "SHU" KUDOU**

**KIYONE HIWATARI**

Ha amanecido un día blanco en tierras rusas...El sol se negaba cruelmente a acariciar el suelo moscovita con alguno de sus rayos y la poca gente que salía a las calles, caminaban lo mas aprisa posible...Aun eran las 7:00 a.m. y el chico de los cabellos azul grisáceos permanecía en la lujosa cama de hotel...Estaba ya despierto pero meditaba...Las cosas que tendría que hacer, que decir...Sobre todo, como hablar con su hermano si Kai le aceptaba en su corazón...

Media hora después, el moreno de ojos castaños se puso de pie, y se enfundo sus pantalones de mezclilla negra y una playera de color rojo...Se puso encima un suéter grueso de color negro y se acercó a la ventana...El vidrio estaba empañado por el vaho, la calefacción, y el frío del exterior...

Contempló entonces Hitoshi el panorama...Observaba la nieve caer, y como cubría las banquetas de color blanco...El cielo no era el celeste de Japón...Sino un cielo blanco tupido...Daba la impresión de que todos los días fuesen Navidad...

Entonces, el japonés salió de su habitación, llevando consigo una chamarra de cuero negro y las llaves del automóvil...

-Buenos días, joven Kinomiya...Saludó cortésmente el recepcionista...

-Buenos días señor...Hitoshi correspondió sonriendo el saludo del señor y se dirigió a la puerta principal del hotel...Un empleado abrió la puerta para que Hitoshi pudiera salir...El japonés le agradeció inclinando la cabeza, haciendo una leve reverencia, ya que el empleado solo hablaba ruso...

Al salir, Kinomiya sintió el helado golpe del frío viento invernal en su cara, obligándole a cerrar los ojos...Después de haber estado en la calefacción del hotel, aun no estaba aclimatado del todo... Se puso la chamarra y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su vehículo...

Introdujo las llaves en la ranura y encendió el auto para ponerlo en marcha rumbo a la abadía...Estaba un poco ansioso por que le vería...Faltaba poco para mirar su lindo rostro...Su pálida tez y sus ojos violáceos... Estaba casi desesperado...

Casi había permanecido mas de media hora y salió a carretera rumbo al terreno donde se encontraba la abadía...Esta estaba solo a una hora de distancia del hotel... Siguió conduciendo...

Pronto detuvo su auto en medio del camino y decidió esperar...Ya que vio que a lo lejos se aproximaba una ventisca...

Apagó el motor del automóvil e introdujo un CD en el a sonar los primeros acordes de su canción favorita...La misma que oía todas las tardes junto a su pequeño hermano Takao...Era una canción muy rítmica de género pop... En la cual, la letra decía: Se muy bien lo que siento por ti, y esta vez te voy a conquistar...Esta noche, la verdad tu sabras...Amor mio, siempre te voy a amar...

Esta letra siempre le recordaba a Kai Hiwatari...Desde la primera vez que la oyó...Recordó la primera vez que vio al bicolor...Ese día...

El frío le daba más sueño y aun era temprano...La ventisca no duraría mucho, pero tenía demasiado sueño...Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojitos y se recargó poco a poco hasta quedar recostado en el asiento delantero...Se acomodó...Quedándose pues, dormido el joven Kinomiya...

La letra y la música de la canción se infiltraba por sus oídos hasta llegar a su cerebro, entremezclándose con sus sueños...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Aquél día de verano...El chico de cabello azul pálido veía la televisión, Tenía la necesidad de estar bien informado sobre las eliminatorias del beyblade...Quería saber si él, si su hermano menor estaría compitiendo...Desde niño, su pequeño hermano era muy obstinado pero de un gran corazón...Y éste estaba puesto en el juego de beyblade...

Los comentaristas Brad Best y A.J. Tooper estaban narrando en ese entonces una batalla de las finales...El chico de ojos castaños fijó la mirada en la pantalla del televisor, al darse cuenta de que los contrincantes eran...Takao Kinomiya y Kai Hiwatari...

-Waaaaoo!!! Oye Brad, este encuentro esta de fábula...

-Ya lo creo A.J. Nunca había presenciado algo así...

Los ojos de Hitoshi quedaron prendados entonces de aquel cuerpo tan escultural, aquellos brazos gruesos y aquella fría mirada...Su seriedad y concentración equilibrándose en ese partido, sus ojos de color rubí observaban sorprendido al chico que en ese entonces le llamaban "el novato del año"...Era el primero que le estaba ganando después de haber sido el campeón nacional...

-Parece que Takao va a destronar al campeón Kai...Tiene agallas, es muy fuerte... Comentó D. J. Jazzman...

Todo fue rápido...Cuando menos se lo esperaban, el Dranzer de Kai estaba fuera del estadio...Takao había ganado el campeonato...

Para Hitoshi fue como un milagro...La primera vez que le vio, fue por televisión...Aquel atractivo chico de cabellos de color platinado y azul grisáceo, aquellos ojos rubí brillando por las luces de los reflectores del bey estadio cayendo igual sobre su bufanda blanca que caia sobre su espalda ancha, enfundado por aquella playera negra sin mangas y con ribetes rojos, adornado por dos pares de botones dorados...Y sus pantalones azules, cayendo sobre sus tenis de color negro y rojo...Aquel frío rostro que no reflejaba ni siquiera la frustración de la derrota...Aquellas inexpresivas facciones, exquisita su cara, tatuada por aquellos triángulos azul marino...Todo el era bello...

Fue entonces cuando Mr. Dickenson (me gusta llamarle asi nOn), anuncio que los finalistas formarían un equipo para representar a Japón en las preliminares al campeonato mundial, llevándose entonces al frío Kai como su capitán, daría comienzo a lo que eran los Bladebreakers...

Hitoshi sintió la necesidad de estar cerca de su lindo bicolor...Kai...su nombre, es tan bello pronunciarlo...Su rostro serio, da mucho que desear, ¿En que estará pensando?...

Pero...

Dos años después, de haberse enterado de que su hermano había ganado dos campeonatos consecutivos, había llegado la hora de encontrarse con él...Empacó sus cosas y se dirigió a Tokio...

Ahora usaba el apodo de Jinn Tempestad...Y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue a buscar a su hermano...

Las beybatallas que tuvo contra él fue para probar su potencial como beyblader y ver que tanto le apasionaba el beyblade de manera que fue probando a todos y a cada uno de ellos...Eso le daría oportunidad de conocer frente a frente al chico Hiwatari...

Una vez, habiéndolo localizado, se lo encontró en la terraza de un edificio alimentando a un pequeño neko... Acababa de decir que todos estaban en su contra ese día...

-No todos estan en tu contra. Hay alguien que te necesita...

Los bladebreakers entonces se estaban desintegrando...

Hitoshi al verle frente a frente por primera vez sintió una punzada en el corazón, era tan apuesto en persona...Sus ojos carmines le miraban con indiferencia...

El dolor mas amargo fue cuando el dejó a los bladebreakers para unirse de nuevo a los Blitzkreig Boys...El se ha marchado a Rusia...Y ese era el motivo por el que se encontraba entonces ahí...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Acababa de despertar de aquel sueño...Todos los recuerdos que tenía de Kai los había soñado entonces ese ratito...Estaba muy emocionado...Después de tanto tiempo le vería...Estaba ansioso, tenía ganas de salir del automóvil y combatir contra aquella helada , después de todo no estaba tan lejos...Abrió la puerta y salió...Cerró muy bien todo e introduciendo las llaves a su bolsillo caminó, caminó entre aquel endemoniado frio que calaba hasta los huesos, ni siquiera la gruesa chamarra de color negro le cubría del todo, las gafas de color rojo le protegían sus castaños ojos...Su cabellera plateada bailaba entre el viento invernal, las hebras de cabello escapaban de su coletita, cayendo sobre su espalda...

Estaba desesperado por llegar, e incluso tenía ganas de correr, todo lo posible por llegar lo más rápido posible...En verdad quería verlo a toda costa...

Pronto el viento cesó...Los cabellos platinados cayeron sobre las sienes del moreno, quien se detuvo...Ante el se dibujaba la silueta de una persona...Estaba en el piso...Desde ahí le escuchaba lamentarse...Vio entonces Hitoshi la nieve teñida de color carmesí...Lentamente se acercó hacia aquella persona...¿Quién podría ser aquella persona que lloraba...?

Caminó mas y mientras mas se acercaba, podía ver mejor a aquella persona...La nieve a su alrededor crujía al ser pisada por sus zapatos de color negro...

De pronto...Al acercarse, el blanco de la nieve sirvió como marco para adornar aquella espléndida figura...Aquella bufanda blanca posada en su cuello, cayendo sobre su espalda, hasta llegar al suelo blanco...La cara agachada, la sangre de sus manos estaba manchando su rostro pálido, cubriendo en partes los tatuajes de color azul marino...Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente...Sus cabellos platinados caían sobre su rostro, cubriéndole en parte los ojos...Hitoshi no lo podía creer, simplemente, no podría ser cierto ¿O si? Se trataba de él, de esa persona a quien estaba buscando, se trataba de su amor...De su razón de la estancia en Rusia, se trataba de quien menos se creia encontrar entre la nieve...Se trataba de aquel fénix, rasguñado...Triste...Derrotado...Levantó entonces aquella persona su rostro para ver quien era el que se había acercado...Sus miradas se cruzaron y Hitoshi sintió ese shock eléctrico, oleadas súbitas de sentimientos, como un fuego arder en su un escalofrío en brazos y espalda...Ansiedad por abrazarlo, besarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos y protegerle de todo lo malo...

Aquella persona estaba ahí frente a él...No podía articular palabra, era tan bello verle, pero ese estado le dio el valor para entonces poder llamarle por ese nombre tan bello que resonaba como eco en sus pensamientos...

-Kai?

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Shu.- Hasta aquí deje el capitulo 3...Espero les este gustando, aunque este capitulo a mi parecer, me recuerda mas a un pequeño resumencito de la serie XD

Youji.- Exagerada n.n

Shu.- u.u al menos me siento un poco mas tranquila, ya no estoy atorada, men...Ya terminé lo que mas me preocupaba...ahora serigrafia ñ.ñUUU nomas de pensar en ello...

Sigel: Hey...Tu no escribes cutre twin sis...Que bueno que te este gustando la historia todo cariño para ti, espero disculpes que la otra vez entre al msn y no te llame, pero entre de corridita para ver si se conectaba Rola (un compañero de clases) por que me confundi en un trabajo, gomenasai n.n...

Shinrine Asakura: Hi, sis primis, que chido que te este gustando mi fic, neta, eres un graaaaan apoyo, te quero mucho pejecita, y hablando de ello, waaaa, que carrito se carga la peje, T.T yo querer auto..Ok...nos vemos in the school XDDD...No odies a Yuriy T.T estaba confundido es todo...

Agumon Girl: review peke? No te apures, tu review me ha subido los animos para continuarle…Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer mi fic…Y espero te haya gustado el capitulo 3…hummm, por lo del voto, claro que puedes votar por la pareja...hum de hecho me gusta la idea n.n...les voy a dar un lugar en la historia...cuidate amiga nOn

Tammy: Heeeey giiirl XDDD (ñ.ñ Mario me va a demandar por usar sus expresiones)...Arigatou gosaimashita por tu review, gracias por decir que me queda bien n.n...imagina la escena de Kai rasguñándose por el coraje y tristeza que siente, no no no...a mi me partiría el corazón, T.T...

Kokoro Yana: n.n me alegro que mi prima ya no este molesta conmigo, al menos eso creo o.o Oye Kokorito...Aun estas molesta conmigo? (recuerda, msn, conversación de cuatro, hayo, anya, tu y yo...y te saliste por que dije que kai era mio o.o) Aun asi, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap 2. ahora espero que te guste el tres...Prima...No te enojes conmigo u.u...i'm depressed...

Belldandy de Kinomiya: Hello... Gracias, ¿cuándo comienzan mis lecciones? n.n Ya quero aprender lemonade, nOn...aunque esta bien, metere un lemoncito por ahí, siempre no quedara en lime...Aunque no les diré de que pareja va a ser ¬u¬

Nephra: Socia! Gracias por seguir la fic, ¬u¬, sieee, digo la fic por que ando medio dormida, y medio feliz por que sali del apuro mas grande como lo es el menu...Ah muy cherto XDDD...Me gaste la fortuna de Kai en los regalos de Lee y ahora ya que termine como los 435725566 pedidos de tamales, que son mushos x.xU terminare de pagarle a Hiwatari-kun...Socia!!!...Sip...La relacion boris yuriy duro muy poco oh, shalalalalala (musica de alajero) arigatou por seguir el fic...Cuidate...n.n

Shalimar y Annia: Ok..ok...Ya, chicas...Ya actualice y en unos dias mas el capitulo cuatro...Ya no les dejare por mucho tiempo la intriga...ji ji ji...Gracias por el halago...ok....les dejo bytes

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO....n.n

SCHULD "SHU" KUDOU


	4. El regreso

Moshi Moshi !!!

Waaaa!!! ¬¬ Todavía que me elimina palabras ahora no me pasa todos los reviews...Algunos si han llegado a mi cuenta de correo, pero no son publicados en la bandeja de los reviews...Bien. el informe de las votaciones...Yotaaaaaan!!! nOn

Yotan.- n.n Los resultados actuales de la votación...

A la cabeza va Brooklyn con tres votos...

Luego estan Garldand, Max,rei, miguel y takao con 1

Los demas estan en cero...

n.n es todito de todito...Hola tías Shinrine y Sigel nOn!!!

Kiyone.- n.n gracias Yotan, puedes irte a jugar con tus hermanitos n.n

Yotan.- n.n mi papá esta de nuevo con la chica pelirroja, mami...

Kiyone.- o.Ó que queeee? Mientras voy con MI marido, les dejo con el fic...

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de beyblade me pertenece...Kai no es mio ni de fulanita de manganita ni de nadie mas que de Aoki Takao...Asi como la historia es original, cualquier acontecimiento similar al de la serie o a otro fic no es mas que mera coincidencia...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

CAPITULO 4: EL REGRESO 

**BY: SCHULD "SHU" KUDOU**

**KIYONE HIWATARI**

El silencio reinaba entre aquellos dos chicos que se miraban fijamente…

La blanca nieve teñida de sangre bajo las rodillas de Kai crujió por el peso de este mismo al pararse y darle la espalda a Hitoshi...

-No esperaba verte por aquí, Hitoshi...

Con una de sus manos limpiaba las escurridizas y cristalinas lágrimas que escapaban amargamente de sus ojos...Y un rubor rojizo había aparecido en sus mejillas...Era la primera vez que alguien le descubría en aquella situación...

Hitoshi por su parte no sabía que hacer, que decir...Le tenía justo enfrente y no se podía mover, como si dentro de si comenzara a fallarle todo...Pues al verle todos sus sentidos tenían corto circuito y no era capaz de moverse...Estaba de espaldas...Estaba ahí, como su fuera un sueño, del cual no quería despertar...Estaba ahí...Las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, el frío había pasado a segundo plano...

-Oye Kai, que sucede? Yo pensé que eras fuerte...Y sin embargo estas llorando...Puedes contarme...

Sin saber de donde había tomado tanto valor para hablarle tan siquiera, se acerco dando pequeños pasos, como tratando de disfrutar el momento....Prolongando su estancia frente a Kai, lo que siempre había esperado ahora estaba frente a sus ojos

Le tomó entonces por los hombros, obligándole amablemente a voltear, aun permanecía su vista fija en el piso...Le miro fijamente, buscando aquella mirada carmesí, hundida en un cristalino manto de lágrimas...

Le abrazó, Kai rodeaba la espalda de Hitoshi con sus brazos, tiñendo ligeramente de rojo la chamarra negra con la sangre de su rostro, el mismo color rojo que aparecía en el rostro de Hitoshi...Abriendo los ojos atónito por que no podía creerlo...Kai...Kai Hiwatari le estaba abrazando...Una oleada de sentimientos invadió súbitamente el agitado corazón del chico del cabello azul pálido...Quien correspondió automáticamente al abrazo...

Sintió como el cuerpo de Kai tiritaba por el frío, de hecho toda su piel, sus brazos, su rostro, estaban congelados y sus labios estaban amoratados, con finas manchas de sangre... Soltó a Kai del abrazo, pero Kai no se quería soltar, asi que hábilmente se quitó la chamarra negra...

-Tu corazón late muy rápido Hitoshi, te sientes bien?

Murmuró Kai sin levantar la vista...

Hitoshi cubrió la espalda de Kai con su chamarra y lo abrazo para convidarle de su calor corporal...

-Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar, dejame ayudarte...

Kai se soltó ahora de Hitoshi, como invadido por la ira, y ahora fijó la mirada en los castaños ojos de Hitoshi...

-No quiero ir a ningún lado...No quiero que me ayudes...

-Pero Kai, tu estas sangrando!!! Mira tus manos...

Hitoshi estaba pasmado ante la reacción de Kai...Que es lo que habría pasado que estaba en esas condiciones? Ahora la timidez había pasado a la preocupación y verle en ese estado le daba angustia...¿Angustia? si... Tanto le amaba para sentirse mal de verlo en esa condición? Eso era mas que obvio...

Kai no hablaba, ahora solo le miraba con esa misma expresión de dolor... La sangre de su rostro estaba secando, mientras que la de sus manos aun corra, lentamente humedeciéndole los dedos...

Hitoshi se desprendió de una de las mangas de su suéter rojo...Un ligero roce del aire le basto para ponerle la piel chinita y entumeció...

-Por que has hecho esto, Hitoshi?

Kai le miro sorprendido...No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había hecho Hitoshi, hasta que le veía curioso como el chico peliazul se le acercaba de nuevo para tomar sus manos entre la tela rasgada de su suéter...

-Vamos...Trágate un poco tu orgullo y déjame ayudarte...

Hitoshi apretó las manos de Kai entre las suyas, para que el pedazo de tela absorbiera la sangre que aún ansiosa se mostraba en su piel, brotando en pequeñas gotitas color rojo...

-Anda...

Hitoshi le regaló a Kai una cálida sonrisa...Logrando así convencer al obstinado ruso de que le acompañara... Tomándolo de la mano, le guió hasta al automóvil...Aún permanecían tomados de la mano...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

El trayecto se había hecho algo tenso, ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra, mientras Hitoshi conducía, miraba de reojo a un Kai que observaba la gélida carretera...Sus manos estaban vendadas con pequeñas tiras de tela roja..., mientras que en su mano derecha apoyaba la cabeza...Su mirada era melancólica, aun enrojecida...

No sabía con certeza si era por el frío o por que algo realmente pasaba, aquella angustia que se reflejaba, podía ser tan expresivo cuando se tratara de dolor...Realmente era muy deprimente verle asi...

Intentó encender la radio...Pero esta no captaba ninguna señal ...Trataba de encontrar las palabras...las palabras adecuadas, de aquellas ocaciones que quieres romper aquel incomodo silencio y ni siquiera sabes de que hablar...

Solo algo si sabia...Sabía que Kai estaba a su lado, triste, pero estaba ahí...Quería detener el auto y decirle lo que sentía...Sentía la respiración sofocante y los nervios invadiendo su estómago como un hormigueo que lo ponía aun mas nervioso...Aquél vacío estomacal, aquellos escalofríos recorriendo brazos y piernas...Esa oleada de sentimientos...No desviaba la vista de la carretera, estaban próximos a llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba Hito-kun...

Pasaron como cinco minutos cuando por fin lograron entrar a la calle que daba rumbo al hotel...

-Lo primero que haremos será curarte las heridas de las manos...

Hitoshi tomó una de las manos de Kai, quien no decía palabra alguna, como si estuviera molesto por la ayuda del japonés...

La mirada castaña de Hitoshi, cubierta por las gafas de color rojo, se detuvieron en la herida de la mano derecha, mientras que con un dedo recorrió el borde del rasguño, como tratando de sentir su piel, fria, pálida, herida...La sangre había coagulado gracias a los vendajes provisionales que le había puesto Hito-kun...

-Será mejor que entremos al hotel, Kai, vamos a mi habitación...

-hmmm

Kai siguió silenciosamente a aquél chico con el que ya había tratado en ocasiones anteriores, no era mala persona, pero el hecho de haber sido engañado por Yuriy había sido algo vergonzoso, solo llevaban un día de noviazgo...UN DIA!!! Y Yuriy ya había caido en brazos de Boris había podido ser tan tonto?...

Subieron hasta la habitación que tenía en la puerta el número 405, donde se hospedaba Hito-kun, para después pasar al interior...El clima era tan agradable, comenzaba a aliviar aquel frío inclemente...

-Toma, Kai...

Hitoshi le entregó una toalla color blanco con un logotipo impreso en letras color doradas...seguramente sería el nombre del hotel...También le dio un pantalón de color negro y una playera de manga larga color blanco...

-Será mejor que te metas a bañar, para limpiar las heridas, tu rostro esta manchado y el baño te caerá bien...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Kai salía del baño, en medio de una fina cortina de vapor, el agua estaba caliente. Un buen remedio en medio de aquel frío invernal...La calefacción le ayudaba...Kai se sintió un poco más relajado, ya que en la abadía no tenía esos privilegios...La playera de lana color blanco cubría su torso...Era agradable, después de llevar la playera negra de manga corta...

El pantalón estaba un poco ceñido a sus bien torneadas piernas...Lo hacían verse tan sexy, resaltaba sus caderas y su parte trasera...El cabello aun escurriendo brillaba con la luz artificial de la lámpara blanca que adornaba la habitación...En su cara solo se apreciaban pequeños rasguños, casi imperceptibles, escondidas por las marcas azules en su rostro...

Las manos estaban iguales que las heridas del rostro...Solo se veía el rasguño y la piel rasgada...

-Mandé a lavar tu ropa Kai, la bufanda blanca estaba manchada...

Hitoshi al ver a su amado Kai, no supo describir lo que sentía entonces aquel momento...Se veía tan apuesto...La ropa le favorecía bastante...Muy atractivo y con ganas de comérselo vivo...Tratando de moverse y sus piernas sin responderle solo atinó a decirle...

-Acompáñame a la mesa por favor...

Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la pequeña cocineta...

Tres minutos, dos tazas de café en unos delicados manteles blancos adornaban la pequeña mesa, mientras que frente a frente estaban dos chicos, ambos serios, un silencio incomodo volvió a reinar entre los dos...

Hitoshi se golpeaba a si mismo por dentro al tener a aquél chico al que tanto había deseado y la razón de la estancia en ese lugar congelado...No tenía palabras para expresarle lo que sentía...

Kai por su parte, tomo la pequeña taza y bebió un sorbo lentamente, disfrutando el calorcillo interno que este producía...

-Que es lo que te paso, Kai?

-No me pasa nada...

Kai cerró los ojos...

-Kai!!!...Acabo de mandar a la lavandería tu ropa, sabes que tu bufanda esta manchada de sangre?...Apuesto que si Y un motivo debe de haber para que te hayas puesto en esa condición...

Kai bajó la cabeza y un gemido escapó de sus labios... volvió a tomar un sorbo del café, como para tratar de disolver aquel nudo forjado en su garganta a base de dolor y tristeza...

Hitoshi lo notó, entonces se puso de pie, para después dirigirse a Kai y agacharse para recargarse en el regazo del ruso-japonés...

-Kai, lo que sea que te pasa, puedes confiar en mi...Quiero ayudarte a resolver tus problemas...

Kai entonces ya no pudo aguantar más, aquel nudo comenzaba a romper para desbordarse en pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, acariciando sus rasguños causados por el coraje...

Sus manos ahora se aferraban del pantalón negro del cual no tuvo misericordia siquiera por no ser suyo, dejando pequeñas arrugas en la prenda de vestir...

Hitoshi se puso de pie y atrajo hacia su cuerpo el de Kai, le abrazo dulcemente, como arrullándolo, meciéndole...Tratando de tranquilizarlo...

-Yo lo amo...No se por que me hizo é en el y me deje llevar por lo que pude ser tan estupido?

Su voz se quebraba por el llanto amargo...Sus ganas de volver a dañarse se incrementaban...Kai puso las manos en su cara y comenzo a rasgarse...

-No! Que haces Kai...Detente!!!

Hitoshi tomo las manos de Kai, con fuerza y ejerciendo una autoridad sobre él, consiguiendo que Kai abriera los ojos del todo, pasmado, mirando fijamente a los ojos del peliazul...

-Cuentame que pasa...

-Ayer...ayer creí que mi sueño se había vuelto realidad, después de amarle, de amarlo aún...Me traicionó, Yuriy...Lo amo, por que me hizo esto, Hitoshi?

Para Hitoshi, el oír estas palabras, fue como una puñalada en el corazón, como si aquel frágil mundo de cristal se derrumbara en mil pedazos por un mal golpe, una mala jugada del destino, ahora Kai lloraba, lloraba por otro...

-Vamos, no lo hagas, no llores Kai...

Le abrazo, mientras con una mano limpiaba delicadamente las frías gotitas cristalinas...

Kai sintió entonces en Hitoshi la protección y el calor...Era algo nuevo, algo diferente...Un bello sentimiento que llenaba de luz toda su oscuridad...

"Que es...que es esto que siento en estos momentos?" pensó...

Y asi se quedaron un buen rato...Hasta que Kai poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar dormido en el pecho de Hitoshi...

Una calidez, mientras este acariciaba las hebras plateadas del cabello del ruso...

-Kai...

Lo cargó, y lo llevo hasta la cama que aún estaba destendida, le acostó y lo cobijó...Besó su frente...

Después de ello, se dirigió a la mesa y escribió algo...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Al día siguiente...Kai sumergido en un bello sueño, despertó con la luz que entraba por la ventana, bostezando...Recordó pronto que Hitoshi le abrazaba...

"le agradeceré por atenderme" Se levantó, y fue su sorpresa muy grande al ver toda la habitación vacía y la ropa de Kai doblada en la esquina de la cama, y en el buró de al lado permanecía doblada la carta que Hitoshi escribió un día antes, la cual decía:

Kai:

Espero que me disculpes por haber partido repentinamente...Surgieron unos asuntos personales por los cuales tuve que salir de improvisto...La cuenta esta pagada, cuando salgas, regresa a la Abadía y enfréntale, Yuriy no merece tus lágrimas...Si te fue infiel, perdónalo...Pero trata de ser feliz, siempre hay alguien que te ama, no estas solo...Esfuerzate mucho y pronto nos veremos de nuevo...

Hitoshi...

"Gracias, Hitoshi" cerró Kai el sobre...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Hitoshi estaba abordando el avión con destino a Japón...Mientras Hitoshi veía destrozado el panorama helado ruso, y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos castaños...

"Quería decirselo, pero fue mejor así...No quería confundirle, deberá afrontar sus problemas con valor"

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Hasta aquí termina el capítulo gomen ne por no dejarles juntos en este capitulo, pero el fic va para largo n.- ...El próximo capitulo...

Que es lo que diría Takao cuando se enterara de que Hitoshi vio a Takao y le abrazó...Los celos entre hermanos salen a flote, por ser rivales amantes del mismo hombre...CAP 5... "LA DISCUSIÓN"

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews:

A las que no fueron publicados, aquí las contestaciones:

Tamara Shadow: o.o después de varios intentos, llego por fin a mi e.mail, el tiene varias fallas...Gracias por seguir la historia y no seas mala con Yuriy pobecito...uu

Belldandy de Kinomiya: amiga!!! Que bueno te guste la historia, gracias por votar, próximamente (aunque no dire cuando) habrá un lemoncillo (no dire que pareja, es sorpresa mwehehehe)

Shalimar y Annia: Ji ji ji, gracias por su review, aunque este no fue publicado, llego a mi cuenta de correo, ok, ok, hago lo posible por que se me vengan rapido las ideas, incluso retacarme de capuchino moka con vainilla francesa (vive le experimentación de varios sabores de café)

Y ahora que me he iluminado escribi el cuarto, necesito de dulces, chocolates, TODO LO QUE CONTENGA AZUCAR TT-TT...Gracias chicas...

Ahora las que si fueron publicadas:

Agumon Girl: Gracias de nuevo por tu review...De veras me regalas mi Daichi-kun de navidad? Arigatou amiga...Sobre la pareja, me dijiste Miguel verdad? de repente lo confundo con Mystel y como tienen las mismas características...aclarame mi pequeñísima duda Sipi? Por tu comentario, muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga...De verdad te vas a tomar la molestia? T.T gracias (abrazo) te mando un abrazo y un beso, amiga...kyoskete kudasai (te cuidas)

Kokoro Yana: Primita ;.; un te enojes conmigo...Di lo que tengas que decir, yo escucho n.n (mas bien, leo)...Puedes decir desde lo ogra que soy hasta lo mala onda que soy, lo admito a veces me paso, una disculpa pública a Kokorito mi prima linda...Aquí la cuarta parte, espero la hayas disfrutado...kyoskete kudasai (Me lo vas a creer pero apenas me entere hace unos días de que significa Kokoro xD...)

Nephra: Socia!!! Espera, no puedes hacerme eso...Todavía tengo que pagar mi deuda a Kai...digo, después de tomar el monedero y agarrarle 375637495674396565476547654 millones (exagere xD...) y gastarlos en regalos para lee-kun ji ji ji, tendrías que encargarte entonces de mi deuda y no te conviene o.o bueno si, ja ja no te creas amiga, perdon pero tenía que incluir el punto de vista desde la perspectiva de Hito-kun, mi novio precioso y chulo el hombre...Gracias por tu review y nos vemos en la empresa de tamales...Los tamales se venderán en Alemania? XD...besitos...

Shinrine Asakura Tsukiyono: Sis primis!!! Gracias por tu review, deberiamos aliarnos y poner un cyber: "el peje lagarto" XDDDD y comprarnos el carrazo que esta con ma...gnificas condiciones ji ji ji...

Nah, no creo superarte en drama, eres mi ejemplo a seguir sis ji ji ji, y aunque lo niegues, eres mi segunda sempai (después de Ashley Hayito XD...) Chica, quero continuación de tus chibis nOn...kyoskete kudasai

Alice Tachibana: Hola de nuevo chikita nn...Gracias por leer este capitulo y decir que esta bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo...de veras te gusto el Yurikai? Hice la relación muy rapido por que no me pude resistir, drama...drama T.T no soy feliz si no los estoy matando o haciendo llorar, creo que soy mala o.o lo soy? Creo que si XD

Sigel: Siyoh...hedmanita ji ji ji, no importa la tardanza de tu review, yo tambien te quiero twin sister y no eres patosa, es un pequeño regalito de mi parte para una de las personas mas especiales en mi vida, mi pequeña gemelita...No importa si es corto o largo tu review, me conformo con que te este gustando mucho, chibi...Te quiero, y lo repetire en cada capitulo, (si no lo hice en los anteriores, pos de aquí a adelante XD...) Un mega abrazo doña Si-yoh (me senti Ryu con espada de madera XD...) y una chambrita (ya sabes por que XD...)Kyoskete kudasai mi peque sis...nOn

Angela: A este paso, Brooklyn creo es el próximo en aparecer...bien, gracias por decir que esta chévere gracias por tomar tu tiempo en leerlo, y gracias por el review nOn chica...Espero te guste el cap 4 y te me cuidas, un abrazo, amiga n.-

Outdrigger: Holitas n.n, perdón por dejarte en suspenso, ya hice lo posible por actualizar el fic, je je je, ahora que saldre de vacaciones me ocupare de terminarlo y asi tenerles los capitulos a tiempo...Gracias por tu apoyo...un mega abrazo, te cuidas n.n

Nos vemos, gracias a todos y hasta el next chapter nOn sayonara!!


	5. La discusión

Moshi Moshi!!!

Schuldig.- Baka...baka yarou ¬¬

Waaaaa!!! Ups, creo que me he equivocado con respecto a la bandeja de los reviews, gomen a las personas a las que les dije que no habían sido publicados ñ.ñUUU, prometo poner más atención, oh, estoy tan feliz por la aceptación que esta teniendo el fic, y no es mas que gracias a su gran apoyo que me inspira a continuar con mis historias, aunque estan medio locas ji ji ji...

A mi hermanita Siyoh, que la quiero mucho, la historia espero te este gustando XD...Aquí el quinto capitulo...Preparados para el enfrentamiento entre brodys? Okas...iniciamos

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

CAPITULO 5: LA DISCUSIÓN 

**BY: KIYONE KUDOU**

Había sido un viaje muy pesado, y los cabellos desaliñados del japonés se iluminaban con los rayos de sol que traspasaban la ventanilla del enorme aparato alado...Brillaban los castaños ojos adormilados de Hitoshi que ahora se encontraba en tierras niponas...

En el dojo Kinomiya, un moreno ojiazul despertaba de su profundo sueño...Sus ojos azules miraban nubladamente al techo café de su habitación...Estaba deseoso de dormir cinco minutos más...Tenía que ir a la escuela, no deseaba hacerlo, cualquier cosa que implicara levantarse de la cama no valía la pena... o.o en verdad así piensa Takao?...

Se incorporó en un hábil movimiento hasta quedar sentado en el borde de su cama...Su pijama verde estaba arrugada por las malas posiciones al dormir (digo, cualquiera que duerma desparramado no espere amanecer con un buen planchado de pijama ñ.ñU )...

Lucía despeinado y su carita amodorrada miraban con cierto aire de inocencia, la soledad...Ahora se veía mas con el jefe...Quien estaba dándose un receso para sus clases especiales...El pequeño chico de los ojos ocultos llegaría en unos minutos, el moreno observó de reojo el despertador color azul que tenía...este marcaba las 7:25 a.m.

-Oh rayos!

Exclamó con cara enfadada...Un día antes se había prometido despertar temprano, había apostado con Hiromi a que si estaba listo cuando llegaran por él, ella le haría el almuerzo toda la semana...

Lo más rápido posible se puso en pie, buscando la ropa que se pondría, su chamarra roja estaba tendida en el borde de su cama, mientras la playera amarilla y los pantalones estaban doblados cuidadosamente en el armario, lo bueno que el abuelo siempre era muy meticuloso a la hora de los quehaceres del hogar...

Tomó los pantalones y se los puso rápidamente dando traspies, saltando de un lado al otro mientras se ponía la playera amarilla, cuando ya estuvo vestido, salió corriendo con la chamarra y mochila en mano...

Caminó lo mas aprisa, ya ni siquiera se quedó a desayunar...

-Menos mal, me quedan unos minutos y ni comí TT.TT...Si llego Hiromi me hara la comida X3...

Comenzó a trotar, para acelerar el paso y después de ello comenzar a chocar con la gente que atestaba las calles, el calor parecía fastidiar a las personas que se molestaban al ser golpeados accidentalmente por Takao...

Faltaban entonces unas calles para llegar a la escuela, menos mal que en la apuesta habían acordado darle tres minutos extras, si corría, entonces llegaría y justo a tiempo...

Justo entonces, se detuvo al ver la televisión...Al parecer, el locutor había recibido una llamada de un nuevo beyluchador que estaba en busca del entrenador Kinomiya...Solo le buscaba a Hitoshi, más no decía de quien se trataba...

Esto le preocupo a Takao por que se trataba de su hermano...Quien podría ser aquella voz que pedía que Hitoshi se comunicase a las oficinas de la cadena televisiva para ponerse de acuerdo...

Miró el reloj...RAYOS!!! Habían pasado cinco minutos...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Había sido un día muy pesado en la escuela, todavía, el haber llegado tarde a clases, haber soportado la burla de Hiromi y Kyo al haber ganado la apuesta...

FLASH BACK

-Llegas tarde, Takao...

La chica de los cabellos castaños estaba a un lado de él en los pupitres del salón de clases...

-Es que algo raro esta pasando, venía de camino y en la tienda de electrónica...

-No es bueno dar falsas excusas, Takao...

El chico de los ojos ocultos bajo el fleco castaño había intervenido...-Si te hubieras levantado mas temprano...

-Pero...pero...

END FLASH BACK

Abrió fastidiado Takao la puerta de la entrada y se quitó los zapatos...Se sentía tan solo...Quería ver a su hermano, y a la vez, tenía confusos sentimientos...El hecho de pensar que Hitoshi estuviera allá, de estar en Rusia, no sabía si lo extrañaba, o quería que permaneciera lo mas lejos de Kai...

Kai...cada que pensaba en su nombre, la piel se le enchinaba y se enrojecía de la cara. Y un vacío en su estómago...

También extrañaba a su todas las tardes desde que Hitoshi había partido, entraba a dar un vistazo en su habitación...Solo para recordarlo un poco...

Abrió lentamente la puerta y al mirar al interior, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que él...SU HERMANO...HITOSHI!!! ESTABA AHÍ!!!...Estaba dormido, el viaje había sido muy pesado...

Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron y sus ojos brillaron como si una luz cayera de repente sobre él...

-HITOSHI, ESTAS DE VUELTA!!! Takao salto casi sobre la cama, despertando alarmadamente a Hitoshi, qu8ien casi le da un infarto...

-Ta....Takao!!!

Takao estaba mas feliz después de verlo de nuevo, y le abrazó...Su abrazo era muy fuerte, de modo que convenció a Hitoshi de responder al abrazo con otro abrazo...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Después de haber comido, los dos chicos se fueron a caminar, ya casi caía el anochecer, el cielo crepuscular lucia muy hermoso...Takao ahora sonreía por que ya no se sentía tan solo...

-Supiste del beyluchador que te esta buscando?

-No...no lo se, pero supongo que Kai no, el esta en Rusia...

-Oh, viste a Kai?

Takao ahora estaba empujando a Hitoshi hacia una conversación peligrosa...Quería saber de Kai, como estaba...

-Si, lo vi...

Hitoshi comenzaba a caer víctima de los celos...Todavía no tenía un día de llegar y su hermano ya lo estaba atosigando con el tema de Kai...

-Le diste mis saludos?

-No...

Takao ahora por la nada sintió las punzadas de la furia y de los celos...No le había pasado su saludo...Por que habría sido?

-Por que no lo hiciste?

-Takao, había cosas mas importantes que tratar, él, yo...

-Es eso, lo viste y no le hablaste de mi por que te gusta...

-TAKAO!

Hitoshi se había percatado que esa simple conversación podría terminar en algo mas serio...Había comprobado por fin que a Takao en verdad también le gusta Kai, y tanto, al grado que había iniciado la conversación con respecto a él...

Takao, estaba más que celoso...A que se estaba refiriendo Hitoshi? No creía que asuntos importantes, entonces hubiera platicado de Boris o de los entrenadores...Pero Kai...

-Escucha Hitoshi! Yo amo a ese chico, y bien lo sabes...Soy tu hermano no puedes hacerme esto...

Al terminar de oír estas palabras, Hitoshi estalló...No pudo esconder más...

-ESCUCHAME TU A MI TAKAO!!! SIEMPRE TU, SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TU!!! Y YO? QUIERES QUE TRAICIONE A MI CORAZÓN? YO TAMBIÉN LO AMO...PERO...ERES TAN EGOÍSTA QUE NO ME ENTIENDES, POR QUE TU TAMBIEN LO AMAS, PERO NO PIENSAS SI EN VERDAD EL TE AMA A TI...SOLO PIENSAS EN TI...SI ERES MI HERMANO TAMBIEN ME COMPRENDERIAS, PERO AH NO! EL SEÑOR CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL CREE MERECERSE TODO... EN VERDAD CREES SER EL MERECEDOR DEL CORAZÓN DE KAI?

Takao no daba crédito a las palabras de su hermano y sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, estaba absorto, mirando atónito a su hermano mayor...

-ES TODO, LO ACABAS DE DECIR, BIEN! Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE NO SOY DIGNO DE KAI?. AH, TU TAMBIÉN TE CREES MUCHO HITOSHI! TU SI MERECES A KAI?...

-YA BASTA, TAKAO!!! EL NO TE AMA NI ME AMA A MI...

Ahora ambos gritaban exasperados...Uno con más rabia que el otro, tratando de contenerse para no darle una buena cachetada o un puñetazo....Takao trataba de abstenerse de ahorcar a Hitoshi con sus propias manos...Mientras Hito-kun apretaba el puño por el coraje...

-AH SI? ESO LO DICES POR QUE ME AMA A MI Y NO QUIERES SER EL PERDEDOR...

-TAKAO!!! ENTIENDE!

-NOOOO! ENTIENDE TU, HITOSHI...SABES? KAI ES INTELIGENTE Y SABE QUIEN LE CONVIENE...YO SOY EL CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL...

-Y ESO TE HACE LA MAJOR PERSONA? TIENES EL EGO HASTA POR ENCIMA DE LAS NUBES...

-LARGATE HITOSHI, DEJAME EN PAZ, DESEO NO VERTE!!! TE ODIO...

Las últimas palabras de Takao...Oscurecía, las nubes negras ahora cubrían el cielo, mientras que pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a agujas clavándose fríamente en la espalda de Hitoshi...

-Esta bien...Tu me lo has pedido...Me voy al departamento...

Takao ahora estaba entrando en razón, había sido un animal empujado por su furia...Del coraje había pasado repentinamente al arrepentimiento...Había dicho estas últimas palabras sin querer...No odiaba a Hitoshi, pero los celos se habían apoderado de él.

Hitoshi se dio la vuelta y caminó alejándose de Takao...Mientras este caía de rodillas, recordando lo difícil que había sido convencerle de que viviera en el dojo, ahora estaría en su frío departamento, solo, sin compañía...La lluvia arreciaba, y lo mejor era irse de ahí...

-Perdóname Hitoshi, yo no quería...Lo siento...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

A falta de inspiración le corté hasta aquí, el próximo capítulo...Quien será el dueño de aquella voz pidiendo saber del paradero de Hitoshi?

Hito-kun logrará resolver diferencias con Takao? Que es de Kai en la abadía...Pues en el próximo chapie nOn...

Siyooooh, celebremos con jugo de durazno n.- te quiero sis nOn

-CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS-

Sigel: Que bueno que te esté gustando pequeña...Escribes muy bien, asi que estamos al mismo nivel hermanita te quiero mucho...gracias a ti por leer y apoyarme a continuar este fic, te repito, no es necesario un mega review, con que te guste me basta nOn wiiiii jugo de durazno nOn...

Nephra: Noooooooooo!!! No te jubiles por favor, quien se hará cargo de la empresa? Jajajaja no te creas, en serio te gusta mi manera de escribir? GRACIAAAAS...espero no te decepcione esta cutre discusión...Lo de Kai vendra en el siguiente chapie...Waooo, que bueno que la venta de tamales en Alemania vaya bien...Siempre quise poner en practica mi alemán...ICH LIEVE DICH TAMALES nOn...o.o ni se que dije pero weno XD...gracias por tus comentarios y nos vemos...Ay que comprar algo lindo para Lee nxn meow!!!

Agumon Girl: Hooooola amiga nOn...El moño? Mm yo querer azul...ji ji no te creas, muchas gracias amiga...Tu también puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras...Gracias por decir que escribo muy bien, trato de hacerlo bien para que te guste muxho, espero no haberte decepcionado con esta peleita muy cursi ji ji ji...Okis, ahora para ti, abrá una sorpresita, pero tendras que esperar hasta, 99...EL PROXIMO CAPITULO n.n...Me daré a la tarea de comer muchos dulces y tomar mucho capuchino para escribir algo digno ji jiji...cuidate amiga, para lo que necesites, mi e-mail: YA!

Xiungha: Hola...Claro que no me aburres...Gracias por leer mi fic, amiga...Que sido que te este gustando nOn...Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo al leerme ji ji ji...Yuri un regalado? O.o Me lo regalas de navidad? Ji ji ji n.n no te creas...Lo que si es que te agradezco tu apoyo...GRACIAS n.-

Belldandy de Kinomiya: Holitas, sip va a haber lemon pero no te digo ji ji ji, luego te caera la sorpresilla por ahí, oye, gracias por tu apoyo nOn, nos leemos por el messenger ji ji ji...Verdad que si se vio tierno Hitoshi? Oh, si...Próximo capitulo, viene el chico de nOn (Yotan le tapa la boca a Kiyone)

Yotan.- o.ó mami, el chico del proximo capitulo es sorpresa ñ.ñ

Kiyone.- Ah si n.n okis...Bell-chan gracias nOn

Shinrine Asakura: nOn sis primis...Gracias por seguir apoyándome, verdad? verdad que si se ve muy lindo? A mi me gutaría ser Hitoshi para cargar a Kai XD pero no se puede pos naaaa werever ji ji ji...De veras lloraste? Me alagas, eso pretendía y lo logre nOn wiiii voy pa escritora dramaturga XD, Gracias por tu apoyo sis y por decir que te muy bonito u.u ya me dio penita, ji ji ji...SEE YA KYOUSKETE KUDASAI...u.u buh, perdieron los rayados, neeee sera pal otro campeonato byetes XD

Ann Saotomo: Oo Ann?...S…Saotomo? En verdad tu me estas leyendo a mi, T.T gracias ahora si diré que halago...De verdad te esta gustando? Yipiiiiiiiii, muchas gracias por dejarme tu review aaaaaaa nOn ...Aunque uu espero no defraudarte en este capitulo 5, okis? Ojala te haya gustado. Gracias nOn waaaiiiiii

Bien, gracias a todas por su review y se portan bien, nos leemos hasta la próxima wiiiiiii XD...VIVE LE HOSHIGUMMI...!!!


	6. El nuevo beyluchador

Moshi Moshi!!!

Gracias a todas las personas que han leido el fic...Me siento muy halagada al ver que esta historia ya va en el capitulo 6 y que les ha estado gustando, n.n...

Schuldig: ¬¬ Ay si tu, si serás una BAKA!!!

Kiyone: Y a ti te gusta Farfarello!!! ¬u¬

Schuldig: (sonrojado) Que? Pero que estas diciendo? ¬¬

Kiyone: Farfareeeeeeeee (Schu le tapa la boca)

Schuldig: ˆˆ Bien, en vista de que Kiyone no puede hablar, yo me haré cargo de su fic XD

Kiyone: o.ó mdgfdghfhghd

Disclaimer by Schuldig : Beyblade no le pertenece a Kiyone, sino a Aoki Takao, pero estamos en pro de quitarle los derechos, mwehehehehe...Y lo usaremos para mi bien y para el de farfys nOn...o.o Ya me eche de cabeza ¬¬

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 6:El nuevo beyluchador...

By: Kiyone Kudou Y Schuldig juar juar...

La lluvia caía salvajemente sobre Tokio, mojando a todo lo que estuviera en la intemperie refrescando el caluroso clima...Y en aquél frío cuarto, un joven de cabellos azul pálido miraba por la ventana de su apartamento...Ahora estaba solo de nuevo, hace una hora su hermano menor ...El cabello largo, lo traía suelto cayéndole graciosamente por la espalda...Solo de nuevo...

Mientras que al dojo Kinomiya, el joven ojiazul entraba a su habitación...Las lágrimas apenas podían notársele ya que estaba completamente empapado de la fresca lluvia nocturna...Por que rayos había iniciado una riña con la persona que mas quería y todo por alguien que ni siquiera estaba cerca de él...

-Si seré un tonto, como pude...

El moreno se reprochaba el por que había explotado en contra de su hermano...Pero ahora que el otro ya había confesado sus sentimientos por Kai, estaba confundido...Su hermano, su mejor amigo, ahora su rival de amores...Era todo tan revuelto que mejor prefirió ducharse y dormir...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El agua caliente se deslizaba por la piel morena del joven entrenador...Acariciando cada centímetro de su piel...Llevándose un poco de su tristeza...Los ojos castaños miraban perdidamente la pared tapizada de azulejo color azul cielo...En el cual con el vapor de la humedad podía reflejarse...Notó su expresión triste y solitaria, la cual le recordaba mucho a Kai...Parecía verlo reflejado en el azulejo y un rubor apareció enmarcando su cara...Acariciando su propia mejilla como si esta fuese besada por Kai...Su ángel...su amado...

Salió de la regadera envolviéndose una bata color blanco, con una toalla secaba sus cabellos azules...Se sentó y prendió la televisión, tratando de olvidar un poco sus problemas, tal vez si se distraía un rato , si despejase su mente, encontraría la manera de solucionar sus problemas con Takao...Era curioso, unos días antes sabía que esto ocurriría, y estaba dispuesto a ello solo por conseguir el amor de Kai, pero ahora el ruso suspiraba por el chico del cabello rojo, y le dolía que este le hubiese traicionado de esa manera tan cruel...Ni siquiera habían durado un día y Yuriy había caido ya en las redes de la infidelidad, al declararle su amor a Boris...

Intentaba despejar su mente, viendo los programas, pero ninguno llamaba su atención...Cambiando de canal hasta que encontró un programa sobre deportes...

-Y en otras noticias, hoy en la tarde un beyluchador anónimo nos ha preguntado sobre el paradero del entrenador Hitoshi Kinomiya...Es muy extraño que no haya querido rebelar su identidad...Si nos esta viendo, joven Kinomiya por favor contactese al número en pantalla por favor n.n

Hitoshi tomó el teléfono...Marcó el numero de las oficinas del canal y la señorita le puso al tanto sobre lo que había acontecido en base a la llamada vespertina del extraño chico que pedía verle...

Sus cabellos de color naranja estaban un poco alborotados, había permanecido acostado durante todo el día...Su gabardina blanca estaba un poco maltratada así que decidió quitársela...Un silencio total reinaba en su cuarto...Hasta que el ruido estruendoso del teléfono cortó un poco de su inspiración...

Contestó...Era una voz femenina...La secretaria por fin había podido dar con Hitoshi...

-De verdad? Oh muchas gracias señorita, es usted muy amable...

Anotó en una libreta el número telefónico y espero a que en unos segundos le comunicasen con el hombre de sus sueños, aquel joven y apuesto entrenador que al verle en uno de los torneos, quedó cautivado por su habilidad en el manejo del beyblade...

-Moshi Moshi ?

Hitoshi preguntó tímidamente...

-Oyasuminasai, Kinomiya-san n.n

Brooklyn contestó al saludo de Hitoshi...Y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas...Esa voz sonaba tan bien, como si fuese la melodía de los mismísimos ángeles...Había quedado pegado al auricular para disfrutar de aquella voz tan bella...

-Oh, estabas buscándome, Brooklyn?

-Si, eh, como supiste mi nombre?

-Se lo acabas de decir a la secretaria, ella me contó que llamaste en la tarde al programa para preguntar por mi, puedo ayudarte en algo?

Brooklyn se sonrojó...Pensó que tardaría en comunicarse con él pero la suerte estaba a su favor y ese mismo día había obtenido respuesta de Hitoshi...

-Oh...Si no es molestia, podría verlo mañana?

-Claro, esta bien solo dime a que horas y en donde nos veremos...

Pasaron la noche hablando estrategias de beyblade hasta que colgaron...

-hasta mañana, por cierto, se menos formal y háblame de tu, Brooklyn...

-Esta bien, Hitoshi, entonces mañana nos veremos...

Colgaron...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

El frío ruso cada vez descendía de temperatura, era cada vez mas insoportable...

Kai estaba haciendo sus maletas...Sin saber por que, había estado pensando todo el tiempo en Hitoshi...Y quería verlo de nuevo, aún no olvidaba aquella mirada llena de luz y esa sonrisa tan tierna que le inspiraba algo de paz...

Sus cabellos azules en su coletita, no podía olvidar su rostro...

Un leve sonido interrumpió la actividad de Kai, era el chico de cabello rojo...

-Que haces aquí, Yuriy?

Yuriy se había puesto de pie en el marco de la puerta...Mirándole fijamente sus ojos azules se fijaron en los de Kai, estaba un poco confundido y la confusión se fue en aumento al desviar la mirada y ver la maleta...

-Te vas a ir?

Kai desvió la mirada y sonrió fugazmente para volver a mirar a Yuriy...

-Si, asi es...Logré convencer a Voltaire de que me dejara salir de aquí...

-Borclof que dice?

-No le queda mas que obedecer a mi abuelo...

Kai dio media vuelta para seguir arreglando sus cosas, parte de ello eran unas notas que había escrito desde que Hitoshi lo llevó a su hotel y curó de sus heridas...

-Me he enamorado, Yuriy, y esa persona me alentó a seguir mi camino, asi que me voy a buscarle...

Yuriy no pudo evitar sentir celos pero, a la vez, al ver la felicidad en los ojos de Kai, tampoco pudo evitar sonreír...No deseaba que Kai estuviese triste por su culpa...

-Suerte con esa persona, Kai...

-Gracias Yuriy...

El pelirrojo dio la vuelta y se marchó...

Kai siguió empacando, el suéter rojo desgarrado de Hitoshi, las dos tiras rojas, su bufanda, poca ropa y su inseparable Dranzer...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

El sol había despertado un día más, dejando caer sus rayos sobre la gente que a tempranas horas abordaban las grandes avenidas, en un mar humano de gente que se dirigía a sus empleos, entre las masas, caminaba un chico de cabello azul pálido, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por aquellas gafas rojas que había llevado a Rusia, estaba vestido con un pantalón gris y una camisa de manga corta y de color rojo...Sus tenis de color rojo hacían excelente combinación con el resto del vestuario...

Caminaba aprisa por que quería llegar temprano a su cita con el chico que le había llamado por teléfono...

Mientras en el pequeño restaurante, un chico esperaba, sus cabellos naranjas caían en un fleco cubriendo su frente, sus ojos verdes miraban a la ventana mas cercana...

Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa manga corta color blanco, en su cabeza, unos lentes oscuros lucían perfectamente, y unos zapatos negros bien pulidos, en su mano izquierda llevaba un arsenal de pulseras negras, el chico se veía apuesto, esperando en la mesa, la llegada de él...de su amado...

-Buenos días, tu debes ser Brooklyn, no es asi?

Una voz familiar le arrancó de sus pensamientos...

-Si, soy yo, buenos días Hitoshi...

Brooklyn se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia hasta que Hitoshi se sentó, Brooklyn hizo lo a conversar, mientras que llegaba el desayuno...

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho...

-No, no es nada, yo no tengo mucho que llegue...

Sobre la cara de Brooklyn, de nuevo el rubor rojo apareció y provocó la atención de Hito-kun...

-Pasa algo, Brooklyn?

-No...no es nada...Quería saber si tu podías entrenarme...

-Claro...si puedo ayudarte...Esta tarde te pondré unas pruebas para ver tu nivel en el beyblade...

Hitoshi conversaba alegremente, era la primera vez que conocía a un chico tan especial como Brooklyn, apuesto, encantador...Sonriente...

-Buenos días, Hitoshi, es una sorpresa encontrarte...

Rei se encontraba en el lugar, acompañado de un chico de ojos verdes y cabello color cenizo...

-Hola Miguel...Rei, hola que gusto verte, que sorpresa que estes aquí...

-Asi es, la verdad es que Miguel y yo ahora vivimos juntos

-Si, es asi, Hitoshi...Ya en unos días cumpliremos nuestro primer mes como pareja...

-Ustedes se ven muy bien...

Hitoshi y Brooklyn se sonrojaron, pero Kinomiya se apresuró a aclarar la situación, pareciera que Brooklyn estuviese encantado ante semejante declaración...

-No...La verdad es que apenas nos conocemos, verdad Brooklyn?

-Asi es, Hitoshi...

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los chicos se retiraran a tener privacidad sentándose en otra mesa mientras los chicos conversaban, el día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la tarde se hizo amena...Desde antes de viajar a Rusia no había estado tan divertido como antes Hitoshi...Pareciera que poco a poco le fuera tomando mucho aprecio al pelinaranja...

Mientras en el aeropuerto, del enorme pajaro metálico, descendía un chico de cabellos bicolor, sus ojos carmines se iluminaron con el sol de la tarde.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Schuldig.- Mwehehehhe, por cortesía de mi casa, les dejare picadas ji ji ji...Y tu te vas a callar si te destapo la boca?

Kiyone.-mfffm (si)

Schuldig.-okis ¬¬ (le destapa la boca)

Kiyone.-Gracias por acompañarnos otro chaí mas ji ji ji..., ahora las contestaciones, y si tu no me ayudas, señor culpable? Le hablo a señor masoquista ji ji ji...

Schuldig: Ok (tomando las hojas de los reviews) Yo empiezo...

Agumon girl: Hola chica, muchas gracias por leer el fic de mi amiga Kiyone, realmente le ayudas a que se le infle el ego

Kiyone.- ¬¬ Dame eso (le quita las hojas) Mejor vete con Farfarello

Agumon girl: hihihi perdon por la interrupción del chico pelos de zanahoria...Gracias por tu review amiga, ah y gracias por darme tu e-mail ji ji ji, por cierto, la sopresa era la breve aparición de tu pareja favorita, amiga, aunque creo que no me quedo muy bien pero espero que te guste, hice lo que pude n.n...Gracias por seguir apoyándome en cada capítulo y te deseo que te pases una feliz navidad...(abrazo)...

Aika: n.n gracias amiga por seguir leyendo el fic, de verdad me das animos para continuarle ya que, pense que la historia no tendría mucho pegue...ji ji ji...Oh, veras que Kai se va a quedar con el chico mas chido de Beyblade aunque a mi tambien me gustaba el Yurikai me gusto mas para drama, gomen nasai por esa ruptura pero es un toque en la historia para darle mas drama, feliz navidad Aika pasatela chido en compañía de tus seres queridos...Sayonara n.n

Sigel: Sis!!! Peke peke!!! Gracias por tu review hermanita, sabes que este fic, esta dedicado a ti en cuanto a devoluciones no hay reembolso jijiji, hago lo mas posible para que el fic salga decente y te guste mucho, ji...Gracias por tu linda amistad, amiga te quiero y aprecio mucho he he he, feliz navidad pequeña sis cuidate mucho y no te olvides de la loca regia que desde Monterrey te manda muchos saluditos XD...

Belldandy: n.n jajajaja que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, amiga...Gracias por tu review, por que tambien eres de las que me ha apoyado desde el principio, jijiji, no es necesario la colección de Kai hehehe XD, mejor yo te traigo el capitulo 6 aquí y de a gratis XDDD, no te creas, espero te guste, el capitulo 87 va a estar chido, habrá un poquito de lime...para después seguir con el lemonade ji ji ji, feliz navidad, pasatela muy bonito n.n bye

Shinrine: Sis primis nOn...Holitas XD, gracias por continuar apoyándome y leyendo mi fic ji ji ji, eh sis, dile a Takao que no sea ego centrista, eso le va a doler mucho al final, oO bueno no tanto XD...Oye sis, gracias por soportarme en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos y te quiero decir que te quiero y aprecio bastante mucho por que tu has podido saber mejor lo que siento y me apoyas, o me zangoloteas ji ji ji...Un abrazo muy fuerte hermana feliz navidad nOn

Alice Tachibana: Ji ji ji gracias por tu review Alice, que bueno que te estan gustando mis capitulos, hago lo mas posible para que queden decentes y te gusten mucho, jejejeje Brooklyn en su platillo volador? Huh eso suena chido, aunque se me hacia raro por que tanta afición a las aves n.- ...Espero que te haya gustado este chapi Feliz navidad, mosha n.n

Nephra: Heeey girl...Socia, aqui escribiendote desde Irán, creeras que me han llegado informes desde Paquistán, Afganistán y akinostán XDD de que se han vendido muy bien los tamales? Hihihi a este paso seremos archimillonarias, el doble o el triple de millonarias que Hiwatari...

Cambiando de tema, gracias por tu review, también tu me has apoyado muchisisisimo hihihi, veras que en el otro fic, metere el ReixLee solo para ti n.n Feliz navidad amiga cuídate mucho y pasatela bien...

Ann Saotomo: Oh por la demora? Nah no te apures gracias por leer mi fic, que bueno que te esta gustando, chica...Ah y gracias por tus comentarios...En serio te esta gustando el fic? Gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste, no es necesario que te disculpes, es mas al contrario, yo te agradezco por leerme XD, por lo de quien se quedara con Kai? Mwehehehe es sorpresa...A lo largo veras que el ganón es nOn...

(Schuldig le tapa la boca)

Schuldig.- no digas ¬¬

Kiyone: puaj, ok ok ok, Ann pasatela super esta navidad de todo corazón te deseo una feliz navidad, cuidate n.n

MATA KONDO NE

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS...


	7. El encuentro

Moshi Moshi!!!

Waooo, holas de nuevo a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer el fic, jijiji no pense que tendría tanta respuesta...

Schuldig: Ni que fuera la gran cosa, tu... ¬¬...Je je je...XD pero una cosa si, el chico de cabello naranja cara de maniático me agrada n.n

Kiyone: Ya veo te agrada Brooklyn?

Schuldig: no ¬w¬ hablaba de mi mismo, me adoro…

Kiyone: Yaaaaa! XD, don narciso, un saludo a Alexa n.n te prometo pronto se re inaugurara Fifilandia nOn... u.u solo tendré que talonearle duro en la marianela para pagar el sueldo de Kaiba, Yami, Malik y Koga... Naraku y Seshoumaru pidieron un aumento -.-U

Por cierto o.o resuélvanme una duda. Como se dice "te amo" en ruso? Por fis n.n

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, ni Kai es de fulanita de manganita ni perenganita XD, sino de Aoki Takao, los demás lugares, situaciones similares al de la serie o al de otro fic son mas que meras coincidencias, para mas información consultar a mi abogado...

Schuldig: ¬¬

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Capítulo 7: El encuentro

By: Kiyone Kudou n.-

Las notas cálidas de la tibia tarde dejaban escucharse en el viento silbante que acariciaba las mejillas de ambos chicos, meciéndose en los cabellos naranjas del chico de los ojos turquesa...La tarde había llegado así tan rápido, como si fuese la primera vez que deseara que el reloj no caminara mas...

Hitoshi le miraba de reojo y sonreía, ahora estaban sentados en el muelle observando el mar tranquilo, cada pequeña ola que rompía, el agua azul con destellos dorados por el sol que estaba apunto de marcharse...

-Oh, me la he pasado genial el día de hoy, gracias a ti, Hitoshi n.n

Brooklyn, como era de costumbre, cerraba los ojitos mientras esbozaba en su rostro una sonrisa tierna, abrió de nuevo los ojos mirando directamente al dorado sol del atardecer que se estaba tornando color rojizo, mientras el mar adoptaba el nuevo color, tiñéndose entonces de color rojo, dándole la bienvenida a la noche...

Hitoshi se puso de pie...

-Bien Brooklyn, yo también me divertí el día de hoy, francamente me he olvidado de mis problemas y gracias a ti...

Tendió una mano para ayudar a Brooklyn a ponerse en pie...

-Vamos, te llevare hasta tu casa...

Brooklyn sonrió y tomó la mano, impulsándose con la otra, Hitoshi al tirar con fuerza de su mano, lo atrajo, Brooklyn al ser jalado, se puso de pie y quedo justo frente a frente, por el impulso, cayendo en su pecho...

Se veían frente a frente, a los ojos, y un rubor rojo apareció en sus rostros...

-Oh, es mejor que nos vayamos, se hace de noche...

Hitoshi desvió tímidamente la mirada, mientras que con los talones se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a Brooklyn...Mientras el chico de cabellos anaranjados, bajo la vista hasta quedar mirando el suelo, estaba totalmente ruborizado y nervioso...Siempre había gustado de Hitoshi desde que lo había visto por las noticias...

Caminaron entonces rumbo a la casa de Brooklyn...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A lo lejos podía verse su silueta, un cuerpo bien moldeado, cargando una pequeña maleta, en su rostro se tornaba una sonrisa frágil y fugaz, la cual desapareció en unos segundos, siguió caminando sin detenerse...

Sabía lo que quería y a lo que iba, en su mente solo se reprochaba el no haberse dado cuenta de lo que Hitoshi sentía por él, y por ello quería darse una nueva oportunidad, dejando en el pasado el dolor de haber sido traicionado por Yuriy...Había sido un tonto, pero esta vez sería diferente, lo sabía, y por ello no podía ocultar ya más su felicidad, que deseosa de salir a la luz, se manifestaba en pequeñas sonrisas y hondos suspiros, mientras caminaba...Sus cabellos plateados se mecían con el viento y la oscuridad de la noche recién llegada caía sobre él...Aun así siguió caminando sin detenerse, impulsado por un enorme sentimiento que le obligaba a buscarle...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Aquí es donde yo vivo, Hitoshi...

-Oh, ya veo...

Brooklyn se detuvo frente a un edificio un poco deteriorado por el paso de los años, y sonrió a Hitoshi...

-Gustas pasar un rato a mi apartamento?

Hitoshi se sintió tentado ante tal oferta, estaba rendido de caminar y deseaba descansar un poco...

-Oh, no te preocupes, Brooklyn, otro día vendré a visitarte y entonces comenzaremos con las lecciones que me pediste...

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por traerme, eres muy amable...

-No es nada, nos vemos luego...

Brooklyn se quedó embelesado al verle partir, esa escultural figura enfundada en una camisa roja y pantalón entallado color gris, como el color azul pálido de sus cabellos, se quedó en el portal hasta verle desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche...Poco le falto para babear.

Mientras que entre la oscuridad de la noche, el joven Kinomiya pensaba, estaba confundido aún, había pasado un día fenomenal en compañía del nuevo chico, y no podía negarlo tampoco, el chico lucia un atuendo que lo hacía verse tan...sexy. Sonrió débilmente y miró su camisa, el color rojo, le recordaba tanto a Kai...Que estaría haciendo a esas horas? Le obsesionaba la idea de que Kai sufriera por Yuriy, eso no era justo, Kai, un chico sumamente atractivo, sufriendo por ese don nadie, como se atrevía?...

También pensaba en Takao, su hermano...Había discutido con él, y se sentía arrepentido de la disputa, no solo por el simple hecho de que fuese Takao su hermano, sino que la pelea había sido sin razón, ya sabía que Kai amaba al ruso de cabellos rojos pero Takao creía merecerse el cariño del chico solo por su título...

-Eso no es lo que importa, no hace falta un título para que alguien se fije en ti, eso es absurdo...

-Tienes toda la razón Hitoshi...Lo que importa son los sentimientos...

Una voz familiar trajo de vuelta a la tierra a Hitoshi quien pasmado abrió los ojos y no podía creerse lo que estaba frente a él, sentado en las escalinatas del pequeño edificio, una maleta negra permanecía a su lado, en la cual recargaba su brazo, una sonrisa provocadora enmarcada por dos pares de tatuajes color azul marino, su cabello bicolor meciéndose al suave compás del viento nocturno, la luna cayendo sobre sus ojos carmín, con el fleco cayendole abundante, cubriendo su frente...

-KAI!!!

El ruso japonés sonrió mientras su cara se ponía roja, poniéndose de pie...

-Llegue de improvisto, y no tuve tiempo de hacer reservaciones, puedo alojarme en tu apartamento?

Lentamente se acercó hasta llegar donde estaba Hitoshi, el moreno estaba pasmado...Trataba de hablar pero no podía, las piernas le temblaban, mientras de nuevo esa sensación de vacío en su estómago, sintiendo que la piel de sus brazos se enchinaba, al verle tan cerca, con su resplandeciente bufanda aleteando en el aire, asemejando un par de alas blancas...Su amado ahora estaba frente a él, no podía creerlo, sería un sueño?

-Debo estar muerto, Kai...

-Por que lo dices?

Desconcertado, Kai se acercó aún mas hasta quedar frente a frente con Hitoshi...Y le miró preocupado...

-Debo estar muerto por que ante mi tengo un bello ángel...

Fue a lo único que atinó decir el moreno de ojos castaños para esbozar una gran sonrisa y acariciar una mejilla de Kai...

-Gracias...Por el cumplido...

Kai sonrió bajando la mirada, estaba totalmente apenado...

-Tus heridas desaparecieron Kai, me alegro...

-Si, gracias a un lindo enfermero que me atendió...

Kai acercó su rostro al de Hitoshi, cerrando los ojos, buscando los labios de Hitoshi, y rozando, dolorosamente la distancia de sentirlo cerca y de refugiarse en sus brazos, se pegó al cuerpo del japonés fundiéndose un beso suave en la boca de Hitoshi, quien cerró los ojos al suave contacto, rodeando a Kai por la cintura, apretándolo, tratando de sentir su calor, ese vacío había desaparecido...

Abriendo los labios, Hitoshi abrió los de Kai, tratando de explorar nuevas áreas de la húmeda cavidad, introduciendo su lengua, buscando la de Kai, frotándose con ella...

El oxígeno pronto se escaseó, provocando que los chicos a la falta de aire en sus pulmones, se separaran un poco, respirando un poco agitados...

-Kai, yo llevo tu maleta...

Kai sonrió, al parecer ese comentario había significado que si podría quedarse en su apartamento...

Serios, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al apartamento, Hitoshi sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió bruscamente la puerta color café...

Hizo una señal a Kai para que pasara, y al entrar, Hitoshi entro y cerró... Mirando a Kai, se acercó a él y lo apresó contra la pared, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos, fuertes, protectores del dolor del corazón...Su mirada ahora era decidida...

Kai se sonrojó y ante tal felicidad no podía evitar unas lágrimas cristalinas, acariciando sus rojizas mejillas, refrescando un poco los ánimos...

Buscó con las manos el pecho de Hitoshi y recorriéndolos con lentitud, sintiendo ese cuerpo, recorriendo con los dedos cada centímetro, experimentando nuevas formas, dibujando figuras imaginarias, sin sentido, recorriendo hasta llegar al cuello, del cual se abrazó...Ya no existía más el dolor en su corazón, aferrándose al cuerpo de Hitoshi, besando con pasión los labios de Hitoshi, buscando de nuevo experimentar esas sensaciones de placer...

Sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente, y sus respiraciones pesaban ahora, comenzando a jadear un poco por la falta de oxígeno...

Hitoshi rodeó de nuevo la cintura de Kai atrayéndolo aun más, tratando de embriagarse de su aroma, de su presencia, tratando de beberse de un solo trago el dulce néctar que endulzaba su boca...La espera había sido dolorosa y ahora que lo tenía justo como el siempre lo soñó...No iba a dejarlo...Kai...Kai Hiwatari...

-Kai...Te extrañé...

0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0

Por la ventana del viejo apartamento se asomaba un joven enamorado, la luz de la luna bañaba su rostro de un delicado color blanco...Sus ojos brillaban aún más...Su cabello naranja estaba desaliñado del tiempo que había permanecido acostado desde que llegó

-Oye Hitoshi, este día ha sido muy lindo, veras pronto me entregaré a ti, te daré mis mejores caricias y esa noche será mágica, solos tu y yo y nuestro amor...

Hablaba tirando sus palabras vaciando su alma al viento...

-Por ahora no me queda mas que esperar y soñar...

Una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su dulce rostro...Hasta entonces...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000

Schuldig.- De nuevo hasta aquí por mi cuenta quédense picadas mwehehehehehe XD

Kiyone.- No seas grosero, sino le hablo a Farfarello

Schuldig.- Gulp oO Farfarello? (se sonroja)

Kiyone.- Ahora las contestaciones a los reviews n.n

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sigel: n.n Sis! Que bueno que te este gustando mucho el fic je je je, espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, gracias por el abrazo asfixiante, lo necesitaba y recuerda que siempre podras encontrarme aquí en el msn por que siempre estare para ti amiga y hermanita te quiero mucho...

Aika: Hola de nuevo chica ˆˆ gracias por tu comentario, de veras te esta gustando? Que bien muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic jijiji, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado aunque el lime vendrá hasta el próximo chapi...Cuídate amiga, un abrazote y un beso, y prepárate para lo que sigue jijiji...

Nephra: ˆˆ Como te la pasaste en navidad? Yo si me apalanque todo el pastel que compraron ji ji ji, y sip nOn en Akinostán acompañan nuestros tamales con koreshe o como se escriba, ˆˆ, gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado el chapi...Tambien espero que tu te la hayas pasado chévere esta navidad que acaba de pasar ji ji ji...Oh nos vemos hasta luego n.n

Belldandy: n.n Ji ji ji gracias, espero perdones que haya recorrido el lime hasta el capitulo 8, quería hacerla de emoción...Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo y tu review...Brooklyn si se porta bien, es un niño lindo he he he...

Schuldig.- Hola sobrina Belldandy te mando saludos...

Kira Ivanov: Hola hijita nOn wai, mi hija esta leyendo mi fic estoy feliz ooohh, que bueno que te esta gustando el fic, n.n espero te haya gustado tambien este chapi ji ji ji aunque lo hice mas corto, no te preocupes, la historia va a estar algo revuelta y pobre Kai va a sufrir como nunca...Nos leemos luego Byetes

Alice Tachibana: Aliiiiice, otra vez muchas gracias por continuar con la historia, y que el chapi pasado te haya gustado, me alegro que haya quedado muy sepsi ji ji ji, que bueno que te gusto el reixmiguel ji ji ji, oh y gracias, que bueno que te gusto ˆˆ byetes

A todas les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que todas sus metas se cumplan, por si quieren hablar de algo pueden contar conmigo, ˆˆ yo les ayudare en lo que pueda je je je, cuídense y portense bien, MATA KONDO NE!


	8. En mis brazos

Moshi Moshi!!!

Como estan? Bien, en este capitulo, les digo de una vez que va a haber intento de lime (por que no llega ni a lemon) u.u con lo que batallo, a las personas que no les gusta el lime, les recomiendo que se esperen al capitulo 9

Schuldig.- Niña pervertida ¬¬U

Kiyone.- Al menos asi Youji me quiere n.n

Schuldig.- Ay si, mira que el escuincle ese me copio mi moda de los lentes de sol B)

Kiyone.- 9.9 si claro, si tu lo dices -.-U

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, son todos de Aoki Takao, las escenas similares a las de la serie u otro fic es mas que mera coincidencia, lo demás son cosas de la vida XDDD

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 8: En mis brazos

Autora: Kiyone Kudou

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Te extrañé, Kai...

Kai no respondía al comentario de Hitoshi, pero tampoco hubiese falta hacerlo, sus latidos le decían más de lo que las palabras hubiesen querido expresar...

"Esta noche ha perdido la frialdad

mi habitación sola ya no esta

ahora te tengo entre mis brazos"

Las manos de Hitoshi se soltaron de la cintura del ruso para sostener firmemente de su rostro, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, carmines, brillantes, su cara tan bella, su piel pálida, aquella mirada que denotaba tristeza, vacío, aquella persona a la que buscaba proteger estaba ahí, en su habitación...Sostuvo su cara con delicadeza atrayéndole suavemente hacia su rostro.

Sus labios buscaron los labios del chico ruso, recorriéndolos con la lengua, humedeciéndolos con su saliva, saboreando cada centímetro de aquella dulce boca, acariciándolos con sus propios labios, rozando, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por la magia del momento, los dos estaban ahí ahora, sus labios ahora estaban unidos, acariciando, mordisqueando el suave pedazo de piel húmeda...

"Tu suave piel blanca arde

tu corazón palpita muy fuerte

mientras me miras con esos ojos color fuego,

me deseas tanto como yo a ti"

Las manos de Hitoshi bajaban acariciando el cuello, hasta detenerse en los hombros, introduciéndolas en la camisa negra de Kai, despojándolo suavemente de su bufanda blanca, una vez retirada esta prenda, su cuello estaba desnudo, el cual quería probar.

Separó sus labios de los del ruso, para bajar lentamente, recorriendo la piel, mientras sus manos ahora trataban de deshacerse de la playera negra, saboreándose con la lengua aquel delicioso cuello, lamiéndolo con la lengua, mordisqueándolo, su olor, su delicado aroma era semejante al de una fruta prohibida, la cual estaba dispuesto a comerse.

Kai estremecido por las caricias, dejó escapar de sus labios leves suspiros profundos, casi gimiendo, su vientre ardía con cada caricia, incorporándose, retrocediendo hasta caer en la cama, atrayendo a Hitoshi, buscando con sus manos la manera de desabotonar su camisa roja...Al sentir los labios de nuevo en su cuello, una sensación placentera recorrió todo su cuerpo, y su espalda se estremeció, arqueándose, separando las piernas para facilitarle todo al japonés...

Hitoshi se deleitaba degustando el dulce cuello, pero, eso no era todo, ahora hábilmente se había deshecho de la playera, y sus manos acariciaban el desnudo tórax del ruso, quien también había logrado deshacerse de la estorbosa camisa roja, ahora el contacto de ambas pieles desnudas era excitante, el calor aumentaba...

"Tus ojos permanecen cerrados

pero aun asi siento tu calor,

aun arde el fuego de tu vientre

esperando entregarse al amor"

Ahora de nuevo permanecían besándose, Kai rodeaba la espalda de Hitoshi, clavando sus dedos en la piel morena del japonés, deslizando ahora sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, explorando la espalda del japonés quien se estremecía al contacto...

La mano de Hitoshi ahora se posó en la aun cubierta cintura del ruso, despojándolo del cinturón, introduciendo ahora la mano por dentro del pantalón, acariciando la piel prohibida, buscando su rígida entrepierna, para atraparla con su mano y estimularla con leves caricias, arrebatándole largos suspiros a Kai, quien temblaba de la emoción, cada centímetro de su piel era tan suave, tenía algunas marcas de las heridas de los entrenamientos en la abadía...

Kai sumergió sus manos dentro del pantalón gris de Hitoshi, tentando el bien dotado trasero del japonés, mientras separaba sus labios de los de Hitoshi...Mientras murmuraba unas palabras en el oido, alternando con una respiración agitada...

-Ya tebya lyubly...Ya tebya lyublyu Hitoshi...ah...ah

Hitoshi no entendía muy bien este idioma, una corazonada le decía que lo amaba y eso era lo que decía.

Lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja y mordisqueándolo sensualmente, le espetó algunas palabras...

-Ai shiteru zutto...Te amo, desde que te vi, te amé y te amaré por siempre...

Las palabras ahora solo se convertían en sonidos, en sonidos de amor, ahora habían cambiado posiciones, ya solo se escuchaba el chirriar de la cama. Las sombras de ambos proyectándose en la pared se difuminaban en la oscuridad de la noche, los gemidos eran mas fuertes...La luna resplandecía hermosa brillando, cayendo sobre la ventana, alumbrando los dos cuerpos que estaban tendidos en la cama, abrazados, cobijados por una delicada sabana color blanco, ambos bañados en sudor, tranquilizando su respiración y sus corazones palpitando desenfrenadamente, habían culminado su acto carnal...

-Kai...Que significa lo que me dijiste?

Primero solo era silencio, y después una delicada voz adormilada le respondía evocando la misma frase de hace unos momentos...

-Ya tebya lyublyu...Te amo, Hitoshi.

Después de ello Kai cayó dormido, por el cansancio. Mientras el japonés acariciaba con los dedos el fino cabello plateado de su amado, apartándolo de su húmeda frente, depositando un tierno beso, mañana será otro día y despertará al lado de él, de Kai...Aún esto le parecía como si fuese un dulce y bello sueño, del cual nunca quería despertar, cerró los ojos y durmió...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día ha amanecido y un chico de cabello azul marino se levantaba de su cama, su cabello desaliñado cubría la mayor parte de su cara...Sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar, había batallado meses antes para que su hermano mayor se mudara a su casa y ahora se había devuelto a su frío apartamento...

-Pobre, debe estar solo, por que abrí mi bocota?

De pronto el sonido de las puertas corredizas lo despertó de sus pensamientos...

-Hey Takao, pensé que estabas dormido

El chico de los ojos ocultos entró a la habitación

-Tu abuelo me dejo pasar.

-Hola Kenny, que pasa?

-Mira esto.

Le tendió una hoja de papel periódico, era un recorte, donde se anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo beyluchador...Era miembro de una familia de exitosos deportistas famosos, su piel era morena y sus ojos eran celestes, su cabello era azul pálido y largo, y un punto en su frente...

-Su nombre es Garland, y se dice que es muy hábil maniobrando con su blade...

-Con que Garland, ah? Pues ya quiero que venga, y veremos quien es el mejor...

Mientras en otro lado

-Buenos días Hitoshi

El moreno despertaba lentamente de un profundo sueño, aún le pesaban los párpados, estaba algo agotado...Al ver el atractivo rostro del ruso, se sonrojo levemente y sonrió.

-Buenos días Kai, dormiste bien?

-Como nunca.

Kai se recostó en el cálido pecho de Hitoshi hasta lograr oír los latidos de su corazón.

-Se siente muy bien, por que late tan rápido tu corazón?

-Esta latiendo por ti, esta emocionado.

Kai sonrió mientras era rodeado por los brazos del moreno, sintiendo su calor, era tan deliciosa esa sensación de ser querido.

-Vamos a desayunar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Schuldig.- JA! Quedense picadas de nuevo B)...si lo habrán notado no hubo lemon por que eso va en el rating R XD y esta patética no sabe

Kiyone.- ¬¬U ya ya! Señor culpable...

Schuldig.- A los reviews nOn

Kiyone: o.O estas bien, Schuldig?

Agumon Girl: Gracias por continuar la historia amiga n.n, y gracias por tus lindos comentarios, en verdad me esmero para que los capitulos les gusten n.-

Tamy: Aquí te traigo el capitulo 8 y espero te guste, con eso de que ni siquiera el lime se me da 9.9 XDDD je je je pero hago el intento XD, gracias por tu review...

Sigel: Ay sis, espero que esa malvada fiebre se vaya, shuu shuuu vete vete (mueve las manos como espantando algo) XD sis, mi te quiere mucho y deseo que te recuperes de esa fiebre necia necia, gracias por decir que te gusta TU fic n.n, tanto asi? OO n.n que bueno que te gusta, ya veras como al paso de la historia, Pollo se va a convertir del inocente pollo a un aguila infectado del virus del nilo je je je, no es cierto, no es malo pero quiere a Hito-kun, oki, espero te haya gustado el capitulo n.n gracias por leerme sis koishiteru zutto

White lady Firithmenel: Oh gracias, que halago que me leas, que bueno que te esta gustando n.n aunque espero no decepcionarte por lime tan feo XP jijiji, por otra parte, gracias por las palabras, sip, me sirven de mucho nOn, pienso usarlas en el fic, con eso de que Kai es mitad ruso y toda la cosa, gracias por las frases me son utiles, demasiado n.n oki, cuidate y gracias por el review

Ashley Ketchum: Hola sis n.n ja ja ja no era mi intención dejarte con la duda jijiji bueno esa es la idea para que sigas leyendo XD no te creas, es que Schuldig tiene la culpa de todo por eso es señor culpable XD, que bueno que te gusto sis y espero sigas leyendo oh y tu tambien escribes chido n.n

Belldandy: ok ok ya le continuo je je je, espero perdones que no huno lemon y pues espéro que te guste esta chapi n.n gracias por tu apoyo amiga y un abrazote

Ann Saotomo: Holitas Ann n.n gracias por continuar leyendo la historia jijiji me halaga que te guste, no hay problema por la tardanza del tu review, al contrario, gracias, por cierto, tambien gracias por tu ayuda, y por las frases n.n me serviran de mucho XD... gracias por leerme y cuidate mucho

Nephra: Que bien, esto de los tamales esta muy chido, ya pronto seremos mas millonarias que Bill Gates he he he, Y pensar que todo comenzó por que nos gastamos el dinero de Kai para comprarle regalos a Lee...Yo tambien lo creo que Hitoshi se vio bien lindo con Kai y que Brooklyn es un pervertido XD ja ja ja pero wenoo, cuidate y gracias por tu review

Shinrine Asakura: Jajajajajajaja sis no te me ahogues de la risa XDDD, gracias por tu review y que bueno que te este gustando mi fic, no hay lemon, ijjijijiji XDDD, pero te prometo que lo habrá, por lo pronto echale un vitazo a mi lime, no esta chido pero me gusto XD, oki tienes que actualizar los tuyos sis n.n kyouskete kudasai non y gracias

MATA KONDO NE!!!


	9. Mi hermano, Mi rival

Moshi Moshi!!!

Araaaa! Estoy feliz por que acabo de estrenar mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin y por que solo me faltan 196 imágenes para llegar a las 1000 de Weiss Kreuz, y no lo hubiera podido lograr sin la ayuda de mis sis Shinrine Asakura Tsukiyono y Sigel. Arigatou niñas las quiero n.n!

Volviendo al asunto les traigo ya el capitulo 9 pero apenas esto comienza.

Schuldig.- (Con una hoja en la mano) Los nombres de tus nuevos hijos ¬¬

Youji: Eh! La familia Kudou crece B)

Kiyone: Sip, Bienvenidos a la familia, Kyla, Sena y Daichi.

Dedicatoria: Para mis sis Sigel y Shinrine A. Tsukiyono. A Kira, Kyla y Hayito. Mis hijas de 

(Youji y Kiyone a coro) Feliz cumpleaños Kyla-chan!... n.n

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, son del señor Aoki Takao, escenas, lugares, hechos similares a los de la serie o de algún otro fic son coincidencia. Para más información con mi abogado

Schuldig.- ¬¬ que no soy tu abogado

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 9: Mi hermano, mi rival

Autora: **Kiyone Kudou**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche había sido muy agitada, y el día parecía lucir mas bello, no sabía si sería por que esa noche, había tenido su primera vez, y con la persona que lo amaba, no sabía por que ahora no podía quitarse esa sonrisa de su cara cuando la mayoría del tiempo mostraba un rostro frío y serio, ese día sus ojos brillaban con la luz del sol del nuevo día, y su cara pálida siendo iluminada por los dorados rayos.

Su cabello gris azulado se mecía suavemente con la brisa matutina, miraba por la ventana al cielo, fijando su mirada en algún punto del cielo, no sabía ni siquiera que miraba exactamente, estaba padeciendo los síntomas de un enamorado.

Hitoshi se le acercó y se posó a un lado de él, rodeando los hombros del ruso con su brazo derecho, apretando su hombro con la mano, también miraba al cielo.

-El desayuno esta listo, Kai.

El chico bicolor volteó a verle a los ojos, no sabía ahora que encontraba en la mirada castaña del moreno japonés, su cabello azul pálido estaba desaliñado, no se había arreglado siquiera y estaba vestido solo con un pants negro, Kai traía su pantalón azul y con una camiseta blanca.

-Gracias Hitoshi, te amo.

Pronto abrazo a su koi, ocultando su cara en el hombro de Hitoshi, provocando que el también le abrazara, sus brazos desnudos apretaban al ruso.

-También te amo, pero no podía decírtelo, sabes? Cuando me dijiste lo de Yuriy, me sentí muy mal por verte como estabas.

-No vale la pena recordarle, necio fui yo al no pensar en lo bien que se ve al lado de Boris.

Pronto se alejaron de la ventana, abrazados y mirándose a los ojos, se fueron a tomar alimentos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Con que ayer discutieron por ello, eh?

El chico de los ojos ocultos y el moreno ojiazul se encontraban sentados en una banca en un pequeño parque. Kenny sobre su regazo tenía su laptop, como ya era su costumbre, cargar a todos lados con su laptop, eran inseparables.

Takao jugueteaba con una piedra, la pateaba y la volvía a acercar con su pie.

-Yo no quería pelear, pero sabes como soy de impulsivo, no me pude aguantar que el hablara de Kai solo por la nada.

-Tal vez tu le dijiste algo que tuviera que ver con Kai, no?

-Kenny, Hitoshi fue a verlo a Rusia, además hablamos de un chico que buscaba a mi hermano.

-Es cierto, ayer vi las noticias, quien habrá sido?

-No se, pero lo que planeo es ir a la casa de mi hermano a pedirle disculpas, me porté muy grosero.

El moreno se puso de pie, traía puesta una camisa color negra y unos pantalones del mismo color.

Kenny traia puesto un pantalón blanco y una playera azul (dale rayadooos, dale rayadooos XD)

-Será mejor asi como tu dices, no tiene sentido pelear por alguien que tal vez no te ama y Hitoshi es tu hermano, no vale la pena arruinar los lazos que hay entre ustedes solo por un amor no correspondido.

-Tienes razón, jefe, ire mas al rato a su casa, además tengo curiosidad por saber si ya sabe quien es el de las noticias.

El moreno ahora se encontraba más animado y comenzó a gastarle bromas a Kenny, quien ahora le reprochaba por no entrenar, encarándole que Garland estaba a punto de llegar a encontrárselo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los platos vacíos yacían sobre la mesa, al parecer aun no se habían servido el desayuno, mientras el silencio reinaba aquél apartamento, mientras dos cuerpos permanecían unidos, sus pieles descubiertas, sin alguna ropa que les cubriese, mas que el salado sudor que empapaba sus cuerpos, mientras agitados respiraban, Hitoshi respiraba sobre el hombro de Kai quien estaba bajo el japonés, también trataba de recobrar el aliento.

-Kai, estas seguro que no estoy soñando?

-No Hitoshi, tu crees que también yo estoy soñando?...Dijo entre jadeos el pálido chico de los cabellos bicolores, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, su corazón estaba regulando los latidos que antes habían acelerado el pulso. Ahora palpitaba al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Hito-kun.

La temperatura comenzaba a subir, haciendo el día mas caluroso, haciendo que todos las peatones comenzaran a emanar sudor, empapando levemente sus playeras, camisas o con lo que estuviesen vestidos. Takao se encontraba entre esas personas, caminando rumbo al departamento de su hermano mayor, en verdad quería hacer las pases con él, por dentro sentía como los nervios le atormentaban al corazón, y un fuego en su ser le quemaba angustiándole un poco, le daba vergüenza.

Caminó tres calles cuesta arriba hasta doblar en una esquina, y se tapó los ojos, a causa del sol que le caia directamente en los ojos, Pensaba, si...Pensaba en lo mal que se había visto con su hermano, quien después de haber tenido un viaje pesado le reprochaba el que estuviese cerca de Kai.

También tenía ansias de verle de nuevo, a él, a Kai, al hombre por el cual su corazón aceleraba sus latidos, y con el hecho de pensar en él le hacía sonrojarse, creía merecerlo por ser el mejor y si tan solo demostraba ser indestructible ante las batallas de beyblade así robaría mas fácil su corazón...

-Takaoooo!

-Eh?

Era un chico de cabello rubio, sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz del sol, resplandecientes, su piel blanca cubierta por una camisa verde y un pantalón color azul. Las pecas adornaban tiernamente sus mejillas, y su dulce cara sonreía al ver a alguien conocido...

-Max!

-Hola viejo, como estas?

-Voy al departamento de mi hermano, me acompañas?

-Desde luego que si, amigo.

Los dos chicos partieron con rumbo al edificio, lo más rápido que pudieron caminaron por la calurosa calle hasta llegar a la sombra de unos altos edificios, entraron al inmueble para subir al elevador. Los dos chicos platicaban de sus vidas, y como habían estado últimamente

El elevador se detuvo abriendo las puertas de acero, el ruido era algo molesto pero no les impidió caminar. Cerrandose a sus espaldas no había manera de dar marcha atrás, no delante de Máx, vería que su amigo es un cobarde.

Ambos se dirigieron silenciosos a la puerta del apartamento de Hitoshi, con pasos lentos pero firmes, con los nervios de punta. Se hubiera aferrado a la camisa de Máx, si pudiera, otra cosa era hacerlo, quería reflejar fortaleza, valor, todo lo que por dentro le valía un cacahaute, quería salir huyendo pero ya estaba alli, ahora dos siluetas se dibujaban en la puerta del apartamento.

-Están tocando Hitoshi

-Ya abro ahora...

El chico de los cabellos azul pálido se acercó a la puerta, girando de la perilla, jalando hacia si mismo la puerta, topándose con una enorme sorpesa que lo dejaría helado.

-TAKAO!!!

-Hola Hitoshi, oye viejo he venido a hablar contigo me dejas pasar?

-Takao, hablamos luego tengo cosas que hacer.

Max les observaba sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que sucedía.

-Hitoshi! Quiero hablar contigo

-Hola Takao.

Una voz familiar atrajo la atención de Takao, obligándole a voltear, abriendo los ojos lo mas que pudo de la impresión, el..el estaba ahí? Su tez blanca, sus cabellos grises y sus ojos carmesí mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sonriente.

-Kai?

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Hitoshi, que hace el aquí?

El chico de cabello azul pálido miraba pasmo la escena, su hermano se había encontrado cara a cara con aquel ser el cual se disputaban.

-Vine a buscar a Hitoshi.

Estas palabras bastaron para destrozar su corazón, como eco resonando dentro de su cabeza, los latidos se dejaron escuchar en un sordo panorama desolado donde se imaginaba solo y triste, Kai alejándose de él, como un espejismo desapareciendo en la niebla.

-Takao! Takao! Estas bien?

Las rubias hebras finas de cabello amarillo caían sobre su frente y su preocupada mirada se dirigía a su amigo que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-Hitoshi, Kai, ustedes, no...

Takao solo dio la media vuelta.

"Se que es tonto pero creo que mi hermano y yo nos hemos declarado enemigos, el lo sabía y no me lo dijo, el quería quedarse a toda costa con Kai, el es mi hermano, ahora es mi rival"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Schuldig.- Mwajajajajaj hasta aquí le paramos XD

Kiyone: ¬¬ Ok ok, ahora a los reviews...

Sigel: Como de costumbre, el primer review es de mi hermanita Sigel, Claro que te seguire queriendo XD aunque me dolera el cuello después de terminar el fic XD no te creas, mosha, a mi me abandono Julia ;o; la extraño XDD. Y deja de imitar a Mystel, por eso tu herida xD. Te gusto el lime? Gracias peke peke n.n Cuídateme mucho sis, y espero que esa fiebre (señas con las manos) shu shu alejate de mi sis, que se vaya malvada fiebre, ahora si n.ñU cuidate sis...

Nephra: Estimada socia. Me complace informarle que la venta de tamales va de bien a mejor, en un mes mas seremos mas millonarias que Bil Gays. –Desde la cocina-

Oliver.- HUELGA! OoÓ –se pinta la cara de rojo y negro y con un cuchillo, se tropieza y cae noqueado por la puerta-

En fin, el chico verde tendra que cocinar su parte y le pagaremos su indemnización, ahora Rei será el cocinero oficial. Cambiendo al tema, si, tu intuición fue buena y le atinaste XD, que chasco para Takao, que bueno que sigas la historia amiga n.n nos leemos, bye...

Belldandy de Kinomiya: Hola Bell-chan! Pues que bueno que te haya gustado el lime, no es lemon, ehehe? Kai no puede ser el seme por que entonces el fic seria Aishiteru Hitoshi además, Hitoshi se ve mas protector al lado de Kai, no neguemos lo obvio. Ok, gracias por seguir el fic. Ok. Cuidate, bye.

Agumon Girl:

Kiyone.- Hijaaaaa!

Youji.- Hija nOn!

Esperamos que te pases este día un muy feliz cumpleaños, aunque sea de lejitos te mandamos un abrazote y un bezaso y que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más, pequeña

Sena.- Y te haremos fiesta XD

Que bueno que te este gustando el fic, y gracias por decir que escribo bien, me es un honor que mi hija lea mi fic n.n, tus preguntas a lo largo se irán contestando de una por una n.n te quiero hija, un beso y abrazos

Youji.- Cuidate ˆˆ

Amali Hiwatari: Gracias, Amali, que bueno que te gusta, n.n de veras te fascino? Es que pense que no tendría tanta respuesta, jijiji, ya me apené, amiga, al final todos tendran su recompensa o.o me he adelantado XD bueno je je je, te daré un adelanto, muchas parejas sufrimiento y al ultimo gana el bien XD chaiz me hace daño ver tantas novelas de Telerisa XDDD, oki cuidate amiga bye

Ann Saotomo: Hola de nuevo Ann n.n gracias por seguir leyendo el fic de veras me esfuerzo para que salga decente y que les guste XD, como se nota que no me tengo autoconfianza verdad? XD bueno nada que ver, je je je. Me gusta recibir tus reviews es un honor de la autora de Sólo. ;O; soy feliz. XD bueno Annie, te prometo tratare de hacer los capitulos un poco mas largos, gomen por los horrores de ortografia de hecho son las doce de la noche y mañana me levanto tempra, jijiji, cuidate amiga, besos y abrazos...

Sena.- Ok, y yo le mando saludos al tio Omi por que quiero ser como el.

Youji.- Calla Sena, calla, tu no serás un uke ¬¬

Kiyone.- Y dale con el mismo cuento del uke

Schuldig.- Bola de bakas ¬¬

MATA KONDO NE!!!


	10. El segundo en discordia

Moshi Moshi!

waaaaaa! Kawaii

Schuldig- Que tienes? Ahora?

Kiyone.- nOn minna sugite yuku no sa, sugite yuku kara

Schuldig.- Es inútil...¬¬ esta...cantando. lo hace horrible pero mientras (voltea a ver que Kiyone se va cante y cante la de Glühen) Será mejor que me encargue del fic...Okis contestación de los reviews hasta al ultimo, y un mensaje a la prima de Kiyone, Shinrine, desde que le pasaste esa canción no hace mas que escucharla ¬¬U.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor son de Aoki Takao...Las semejanzas con alguna parte del anime o similares a otro fic son puras coincidencias.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 10: El segundo en discordia

Autora: Kiyone Kudou

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La mañana había sido algo tormentosa para el moreno ojiazul que caminaba presuroso por la calle, oyendo mas que los latidos de su corazón, como había sido capaz de caer en la mentira de su hermano, si tal vez hubiese predicho esto, hubiera buscado la manera de impedirlo, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Cómo confesaría al amor de su vida de sus sentimientos, siendo ahora su cuñado?

Apretaba los puños fuertemente como tratando de desahogar su coraje, como si clavando sus propias uñas en su piel pudiese descargar un poquito de su ira, si tan solo se pudiera...

-Takaooo! Esperame

Tras el moreno, un joven rubio corría, agitado, logró alcanzarlo, logrando que el moreno detuviera su camino.

-Ah que bueno que, puf te Alcancé.

El rubio se detuvo, apoyándose en sus rodillas las manos, mientras jadeaba por el cansancio y la fatiga.

-Estoy bien, Max, lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto.

-No hay problema.

Ambos caminaron ahora uno al lado del otro, tal vez irían a otro lugar a conversar sobre lo ultimo que habian hecho...

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Hitoshi, un serio y confundido Kai observaba con detenimiento la sala del pequeño apartamento, era cálida ante sus ojos.

-Oye Hitoshi, que pasa con Takao?

-Solo no quiere que ande contigo eso es todo. Esta celoso.

-Oh entiendo.

Kai sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos, haciéndose quedar tan kawaii ante la vista de Hitoshi quien se acercó y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos. Robándole un beso apasionado y profundizándolo, metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta del ruso y acariciando su pecho.

Los dos cuerpos se juntaron de nuevo al tratar de entregarse de nuevo cuando el estrepitoso sonido del teléfono interrumpió el acto. Hitoshi un poco sudoroso y agitado, se puso en pie, cerrando la bragueta de su pantalón, acercándose al teléfono, levantando el auricular y llevándolo hasta su oreja para oír de quien se trataba.

-Moshi Moshi?

-Hitoshi! Como estas?

-Brooklyn?

Al mencionar el nombre de Brooklyn, Kai se incorporó, quedando sentado en el sillón observando a Hitoshi, observando como su rostro palidecía al pronunciar aquel nombre...Brooklyn...Brooklyn? Quien demonios era ese?

-Que deseas, Brooklyn?

-Oh, pensé que estarías libre, así que me tomé la molestia de hacer una reservación en el Aoi France para que fueramos juntos y hablar, no se, de las técnicas que me enseñarás.

Hitoshi se había quedado pasmado, el Aoi France era de los restaurantes mas caros recién inaugurados, según los reportajes de la televisión era un lugar carísimo, pero la comida era exquisita, excelsa, para los paladares más finos.

-Que me dices, vamos?

-Esta bien, solo dime cuando y a que horas.

-Oh, no te molesta que sea hoy a las ocho?

-Esta bien ahí estaré.

Hito-kun colgó el teléfono y se apoyó en la mesa, el Aoi France, no se lo podía creer, miró de soslayo a Kai.

-Quién es Brooklyn?

-Oh, hace unos días me pidió que fuera su entrenador. No es gran cosa, me pidió que hoy le diera su itinerario de entrenamiento.

-Oh ya veo.

Se puso de pie acercándose lentamente a donde estaba Hitoshi y cuando quedó frente a frente con el, rodeó su cuello y acercó sus rostros acortando la distancia que había entre ellos.

-Te daré algo para que me tengas presente ahora que salgas a la tarde.

Cerró los ojos y le entregó un beso muy dulce, tratando de saborear los labios de Hitoshi, apretándose contra el, fundiéndole de su calor...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desde la ventana del viejo apartamento los rayos del sol se colaban cayendo sobre un mueble, donde se posaba una nota, una reservación para dos personas en un restaurante caro.

La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, donde podía escaparse el vapor del agua caliente. Caía sobre el escultural cuerpo del pelinaranja. En la cama estaba tendida la ropa que usaría esa noche. Una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco de vestir, en un rincón estaban sus zapatos recién lustrados...Todo estaba listo.

Salió del baño envuelto de la cintura para abajo en una toalla color celeste. Mientras con otra toalla se secaba el húmedo cabello, sus ojos aguamarina miraban para la ventana, faltaba poco para que anocheciera y el cielo ya estaba ahora adoptando los tonos ocres, casi para oscurecerse. El crepúsculo estaba cerca.

Se empapó las manos con loción, impregnándosela en el pecho, en los brazos y en la ropa. Después se dirigió hacia al espejo para poder peinarse, se peinaría como usualmente lo hacía, solo cambiaría las ropas a una mas formal, dándole un toque intelectual. Se puso los pantalones de color blanco y la camisa negra se la puso (sin fajar), doblando las mangas.

Se calzó los zapatos negros y se miró al espejo. Estaba listo. Solo se dirigió a la entrada y contempló en su repisa, la gabardina color blanca que era una herencia de su padre, el traje que portaría cuando comenzara a batallar en las finales, tenía una igual que usaba casi a diario, pero esa gabardina blanca tenía los botones plateados y los ribetes dorados, con una banda amarilla en el antebrazo derecho, y un emblema en la banda. Un verdadero tesoro cargado de ilusiones, talvez lo usaría gracias a Hitoshi, y tal vez, se quedaría con su corazón.

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 6:30 p.m. Faltaba mucho para la cita pero las ansias lo estaban quemando, estaba muy nervioso, de una vez salió a caminar para matar un poco el tiempo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el otro apartamento, Hitoshi estaba viendo que ponerse, Kai lo ayudaba, sabía que iba a un lugar muy caro, pero confiaba en el, en su mente se imaginaba que ese tal Brooklyn fuera un hombre mucho mayor a Hitoshi, o tal vez era un muchacho feo, nunca se imaginó que "ese" era un apuesto y atractivo muchacho de exquisitas facciones y bellos ojos turquesas. Nunca se lo imaginó, al menos en ese rato.

-Tu ropa es muy informal, Hitoshi.

-Lo se, pero no tengo otra cosa que ponerme.

-Pues busquemos algo que mas o menos se adapte a ese lugar.

Kai sonrió al ver una camisa de manga larga color blanca y unos pantalones color pizarra (azul, como el cabello de Hitoshi n.n).

-Esto se te verá bien, Hi-kun.

Hitoshi sonrió al ver que ahora Kai actuaba como si fuera su marido, ni siquiera le había pedido que fueran novios y ya estaban mas que unidos.

-Gracias Kai.

Hitoshi vistió las prendas y Kai se apuró a peinarlo, se veía tan apuesto, tan formal y tan sexy.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta dar las 7:00 p.m. Hitoshi se apuró a salir del apartamento para llegar a tiempo a la cita, mientras pasaba, cientos de chicas y chicos volteaban a verlo, mientras se sonrojaba por los miles de cumplidos que le decían.

No paso ni media hora cuando había llegado a aquel lugar tan lujoso, el solo hecho de mirar la fachada del restaurante, y con letras grandes, doradas y en cursiva la palabra "Aoi France", construida la pared adornada con ladrillos color sepia y unos ventanales que dejaban ver al interior, adornado el techo con 10 espléndidos candelabros de cristal, las mesas de mantel blanco y las sillas adornadas con capelos color dorado, todo un lujo.

Se acercó a la entrada para toparse con un mozo que resguardaba la puerta con una lista, estaba vestido en un traje color negro.

-Su nombre por favor?

-Hitoshi Kinomiya.

-Pase por favor, sigame.

El mesero guió a Hitoshi hasta la mesa, mientras en el transcurso, veía gente refinada vestida con sus mejores atuendos, esa cena debió haberle costado un dineral a Brooklyn. Por fin llegaron a la mesa correspondiente, donde aguardaba impaciente un pelinaranja con los ojos relucientes, debió ser por los candelabros que alumbraban sobre ellos.

-Llegaste media hora temprano, Hitoshi.

-Lo mismo tu Brooklyn, por que me citaste aquí y no en otro restaurante? Esto te debió haber salido carísimo, te pagaré mi parte.

-No es necesario Hitoshi, veras, quería hablarte de algo serio, es por que se acerca el nuevo torneo y no he entrenado lo suficiente y Zeus mi bestia bit, desea hacer un poco de ejrcicio.

-Oh lo entiendo, pero... Para esto me citaste en este lugar?

-No. También es mi paga por el entrenamiento y.

-Y?

-Pues, se me ocurrió n.n

Brooklyn no tenía nada mejor que decir asi que llamó al mesero para ordenar, mientras Hitoshi estaba perplejo, le hubiese tranquilizado la respuesta de por que en ese lugar, ya que las respuestas que el chico de ojos aguamarina no le satisfacían en absoluto.

Terminaron la cena en una bonita velada, comieron, platicaron, rieron, la comida había estado fenomenal.

Una hora después se retiraron del lugar, mientras caminaban a solas, Brooklyn comenzó a aclarar su garganta mientras Hitoshi se detuvo, eso se le hacía aun mas raro.

-Que pasa contigo Brooklyn?

-Es que tu...Tu, Hitoshi...

-Yo que?

-Tu me gustas.

Diciendo esto, Brooklyn se aventó contra él y lo abrazó, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Hitoshi, levantando la vista para mostrarle a Hitoshi unos ojos turquesas rasados en lágrimas, para después acercarse lo mas violento hasta robarle un beso a Hitoshi, sin darle tiempo si quiera de reaccionar o decir algo.

La única reacción de Hitoshi fue atrapar a Brooklyn en sus brazos...

Permanecieron asi unos segundos, hasta que en la mente de Hitoshi apareció la escena de Kai en la nieve, sangrando y muriendo del dolor.

0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0

Schuldig.- Muajajajajaja querían ver que pasaba después? Je je je pues tendran que esperar a que Kiyone regrese por que se fue a buscar el lyric de esa patosa canción de Glühen, basura, la mejor canción es la de Spiritualized de Hikaru Midorikawa, ese tipo es mi héroe.

Kiyone.- Si claro ¬¬ por que el te da la voz y "Spiritualized" es tu tema.

Schuldig.- Vaya, regresaste, gran cosa ¬¬ a los reviews...

Kiyone.- Gruñón, ok ok a los reviews...

Sigel: Sisteeeeer, sugoi, que bueno que la herida esta sanando, chibi, te quiero, je je je y no eres niña mala, que bueno que te esta gustando sis, tus presentimientos siempre se cumplen je je je , por un momento veras que Takao se queda feliz y contento o.o creo que ya te adelante algo, je je oki, bueno sis te me cuidas, n.n ciao.

Belldandy de Kinomiya: Y...con ese review te vas a ganar el odio de las adoradoras de Omi (se ve detrás de Kiyone a tres chicas furicas) ñ.ñU jejeje saquenme de aquí...o.o miren allá va Omi! (salen las tres chicas corriendo) puf se fueron XD okis continuando con tu review, gracias por leer je je je, tienes conciencia hentai? O.O Waooo, XD, gracias por la inspiración XD me hacia mucha falta. La katana de Aya se la robo Sakura XD, eeeh que hace mi papá por aquel rumbo:S lo voy a regañar XD me dejo solita. Y Youji, siempre de coqueto XDUUU. Espero te guste este capitulo.

Agumon Girl: Hijaaaa XD, como siempre en todos los capitulos me has estado apoyando, gracias a ti por ser mi hija, tu papá y hermanos te mandan saludos, y pues de violencia, habrá algo pero un poco mas adelante, ahora no quiero romper tan repentinamente la pareja pero si habra infidelidad por parte de Hitoshi, o.o oh creo que me hable de más XD ok ok, gracias por seguir leyendo y no caigas en el camino de la violencia XD ya esta aquí el capitulo diez nOn

Shinrine Asakura: Sis primis gracias por la canción, todo el dia la oí creo que me sirvió para actualizar, ya con todo y lyric aunque a Schuldig se le salieran los humos por las orejas XD, esta enojado por que ya no se toca Spiritualized, pobre Omi como lo tratas, y Takao, me va a demandar? A mi? a Kiyone KUDOU? A la clienta number one de Schuldig? Atrevete y apuesto a que amaneces muerto wale. XD ntc. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo.

Amali: Ah amiga pero por supuesto que puedes agregarme, nomas no pidas permiso amiga XD, que bueno que te gusta como escribo me halagan mucho tus comentarios, gracias amiga, de veras te parece que es increíble? Jijiji gracias gracias me esfuerzo para que te guste n.n, no hay pro si no puedes abrirlo echame un mail para enviarte los capitulos de modo en que no se pueda, solo dejame tu dirección oki? No te me asustes...

Hisaki Radien: Oh graciiiiiaaaaaaaas amiga, de veras te parece que escribo bien? Me vas a llamar sempai? Oh nOn que halago amiga, que bueno que te gusta la historia y ojala sigas leyendo amiga, gracias por tu comentario y cuídateme mucho oki? Ja ne n.n

MATA KONDO NE!


	11. Confusion

Moshi Moshi!

Muchas gracias a las personitas que me han dejado su review, este es mi primer fic que llevo mas de 80 reviews nOn estoy mas que contenta y todo gracias al apo... O.O x.x

(Schuldig le da un botellazo en la cabeza)

Schuldig.- Tanto estarte acompañando y no me das mi crédito ¬¬...Ahora si, que tengo este espacio para mi (Observa a Kiyone tirada en el piso) Tengo un mensaje para ti...Si...Para ti, Takao, de parte de mua...Me estas retando? Eeeh? Sabes con quien te enfrentas? Tu contra mi¬¬ si que tienes agallas por eso te daré el honor de ser aplastado por mi mwajajajajajajajajajaja cof cof x.x... u.ú ya me recuperé Y Kiyone es una baka jajajajajajajajaja Al fic!

Disclaimer: Ya se saben el resto xD ja ja ja...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 11: Confusión

Autora: Kiyone Kudou

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hitoshi se soltó violentamente del beso de Brooklyn...Aventó al chico pelinaranja mientras lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos...

-Que es lo que te pasa Brooklyn!

El pequeño pelinaranja también se había quedado pasmado ante la reacción de Hitoshi, pasaba algo malo? Que es lo que le ocurría, podría haber sido menos brusco, aquel empujón casi lo hacía llegar al piso...

-Hitoshi, es que tu me gustas!

Se dejó golpear el pecho con una de sus propias manos, tratando de contener el repentino nudo que comenzaba a atorarse en su garganta, aquel escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo subiendo por su espalda calando en su nuca hasta llegar a su garganta, la cual ya estaba anudada...Las lágrimas ahora no se hicieron del rogar. Rasando la vista nublada del chico de los ojos aguamarina, corriendo por sus mejillas...

De pronto Hitoshi se sintió mal...Al ver a ese chico llorar, lo había tratado mal, sintió entonces una culpabilidad enorme...Se imaginaba de nuevo la sangre, las lágrimas, el dolor, el frío...

Se acercó lentamente a él y sin pensarlo dos veces lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo acercó hasta su pecho, dándole un poco de consuelo...

-Brooklyn, no llores, es que no puedo corresponderte, perdóname...Yo...

Brooklyn levantó la vista hasta ver al rostro de Hitoshi, reflejándose en sus ojos castaños... Eran bellos viéndolos mas de cerca... Su rostro de facciones exquisitas, aquellos cabellos grises cayendo sobre su frente y esa mirada de confusión... Las lágrimas rodaron por su cabeza y con un dedo lo acercó a los labios de Hitoshi, haciéndolo callar... Dejando sorprendido al japonés, le habló.

-No digas nada Hitoshi, no digas que no me corresponderás, tus palabras aunque no lo creas, me duelen, mi corazón sangra...Sufrí bastante al llegar hasta ti. Te busqué por mucho tiempo y mi ilusión era verte cerca de mi...Por eso llegue hasta aquí, Londres...Cuando hiciste tu pequeña investigación en Londres, quedé prendado de ti. Y cuando supe que eras entrenador de beybladers, no lo pensé dos veces para llegar hasta acá, hice un viaje muy pesado para encontrarme con que te habías ido de viaje a Rusia...Te esperé hasta verte, y en la tarde que estuvimos en el muelle. Me enamoré mas de ti, temía conocerte y ahora que te conozco, eres mejor de lo que pensé...

Brooklyn cerró los ojos y acercó de nuevo su rostro al de Hitoshi, quien extrañamente esta vez no opuso resistencia... Dejó que sus labios hicieran contacto, rosando aquel pedazo de piel suave y húmeda...

Las manos de Hitoshi en lugar de repeler el abrazo del pelinaranja, lo atraian aún más, estaba conmovido por las palabras de Brooklyn, y lo peor, estaba...Confundido? Que era lo que estaba haciendo entonces, en ese lugar? Y Kai?... Varias preguntas rodeaban su cabeza en ese momento...

Y entonces volvió a recordar un motivo muy importante por el cual había aventado a Brooklyn... La razón originaria de Rusia, la razón de los ojos carmínes como la sangre en la nieve fría...Como la sangre en las manos y mejillas del joven Kai Hiwatari...

Trató de liberarse de aquel húmedo beso pero, algo se lo impedía, se sentía tan bien, además, Brooklyn era muy apuesto, ese atuendo lo hacia verse elegante, intelectual y muy irresistible...

-Por favor Hitoshi, acompañame a mi apartamento, te lo suplico...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dentro de aquel apartamento, en un sillón de color negro, un joven permanecía sentado, leyendo un libro, solo observaba, veia las paginas sin leer palabra alguna, dando vueltas a las páginas, impaciente, alisando una y otra vez sus grisáceos cabellos de la frente...Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, aguardaba la llegada de su amor...De la persona por la que él estaba ahí y no en una fría abadía...

Pensaba...Había permanecido al lado de Yuriy, lo había amado desde que lo conocía. Y no podía olvidarlo, su amor por el había sido profundo, pero se llegó lo que nunca nadie hubiese deseado, el desamor...Cuando Kai fue engañado experimentó el dolor mas grande pero encontró el mejor refugio en los brazos de su Hitoshi...Sabía (o al menos creía en ello) Que Hitoshi no le decepcionaría...

Un ruido estremecedor irrumpió el sepulcral silencio del lugar...Era el timbre... Kai se puso en pie para averiguar de quien se trataba... Abrió la puerta...

-Ah! Hola Kai, como estas?

Un moreno de cabello azul estaba en la puerta, sus ojos azules brillaban al ver al chico ruso frente a sus ojos...

-Takao...Pasa!

Una vez dentro, Kai le ofreció algo de beber, sabía que Hitoshi tardaría un rato en llegar, y no le molestaría en nada que su hermano viniera a visitarlo...

-Sabes Kai? Me alegro que hayas venido pero por que no llegaste al dojo? Te hubieramos dado un mejor cuarto que este apartamento esta muy viejo y deteriorado.

-Quería venir por Hitoshi, desde que lo vi allá me gusto mucho su forma de ser conmigo y pues aquí estoy...

-Tu y mi hermano son pareja?

-Si.

Un silencio reinó de nuevo la habitación...

Takao se había quedado silencioso, un poco aturdido, temía oirlo de sus labios, mas tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía que oir de su propia voz que en realidad andaba con su hermano...

-Pasa algo, Takao?

El moreno ojiazul se armó de valor y apretó los puños, para no caer en la tentación de confesarle sus sentimientos a Kai...

-Por que fijarse en Hitoshi y no en alguien mas? Digo, hay muchas personas en el mundo que son mejores...

Kai miro de reojo al moreno, no hallaba sentido a sus palabras y calló de nuevo...Para volver a articular palabra, para decir lo que el moreno quería escuchar, la respuesta a esa pregunta...

-Yo ando con él, por que el es una maravillosa persona, por que el me levantó del pozo en el que caí. De aquella depresión que me aturdió...

Kai comenzó a relatarle a Takao la historia de cómo Yuriy lo habia tratado, como había jugado con su amor...

Takao se molestaba de cada palabra que el decía, y con cada enunciado que pronunciaba Kai, deseaba exterminar con sus propias manos al pelirrojo. Como se había atrevido de molestar a SU KAI!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La oscuridad reinaba la habitación de Brooklyn mientras dos chicos estaban sentados en el sillón, no hacían nada, solo un silencio que reinaba acompañando a la fría oscuridad...

-Hitoshi, quedate conmigo esta noche...

Brooklyn introdujo una mano por la camisa de Hitoshi...

El moreno trató de safarse de nuevon pero algo había que no lo dejaba...Brooklyn cada vez se acercaba mas a el, cada respiración agitada le incitaba a querer comérselo vivo. Cada suspiro que el pelinaranja soltaba a los vientos, cuando ahora sus labios acariciaban el cuello de Hitoshi...

Ahora las curiosas manos de Hitoshi exploraban el cuerpo del chico de ojos aguamarina, recorriendo con suavidad cada centímetro de piel...La respiración de él se hacia mas pesada, pesaba aun mas con el cuerpo de Brooklyn encima suyo...Peor la sensación era agradable...Ahora los labios se juntaron de nuevo, besadnose de una forma mas apasionada, ahora iniciando un perverso juego, acariciándose sus lenguas...

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bueno Kai tengo que irme...

-Cuidate mucho Takao...

Kai cerró la puerta al salir el moreno y miró por la ventana... Estaba un poco desesperado, hacia unas horas que Hitoshi debía de haber estado en la casa, por lo menos hubiera cargado su celular, Que buena idea, marcar a su celular...La idea de marcarle se entorpeció al ver el pequeño aparato sobre la mesa, era inútil, solo le quedaba aguardar...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiyone.- Ay mi cabeza u.u me duele por culpa de Schuldig...Malvado...

Hasta aquí el capitulo 11, que les pareció? Espero que les guste y no me maten ja ja ja...XD por cierto. Proximo capitulo, el encuentro de Garland con Takao y Kai sigue aguardando o.O XD espero que sigan con el fic nOn

Los reviews...

Tamy: Holas Tamy que bueno que te esta gustando, como me pediste, no queda ahí, no no, todavía falta mucho por hacer, esta historia se va mas allá nOn espero que sigas leyendo n.n

Agumon girl: Hijita n.n gracias por decir que me quedó genial, perdon por dejarte con la duda o.o pero ya veras que poco a poco se van a enredar mas las cosas y Oh sorpresa, cuando menos lo esperes llega el final, pero por supuesto la cosa aquí no termina, Hitoshi infiel? Claro, me encanta cuando todo parece ir bien algo malo pasa XD soy mala pero de esto trata el drama n.n. Aquí el capitulo 11 y sip tu papá y tus hermanos te mandan un saludito XD (Ay te hablan Dai-kun n.n)

Nephra: Socia! Que bueno que sigues la historia n.n, mmm aunque no sera tan necesario después de todo Brooklyn al parecer recibira mas que una "donación" XD por cierto, Oliver ya renuncio y el nuevo cocinero es tatatataaaaan Rei

Rei: Yo? o.o

Sip tu, por que Oliver esta incapacitado para cocinar (recordemos que se tropezo y se cayo)

Gracias por seguir leyendo amiga socia n.n

Bell-chan: Ohhh gracias, que bueno que te gusta mucho la historia n.n y gracias por tu comentario, me halaga mucho, de veras re lo parece que escribo muy bien? Me esforzaré por hacerlo mejor para que les siga gustando.Gracias

Shalimar y Annia: Mmm perdónenme chicas por poner a Kai como el martir pero es que siempre ha sido mi martir favorito (lease lagrimas de Sangre y El amanecer de un ocaso) me gusta hacerlo sufrir

Kai.- hnmmm me odia

No lo odio pero me gusta como martir es el doble de lindo XD...Jijijiji gracias por su review y que bueno que les esta gustando nOn me siento muy alagada de que lean mi fic, gracias niñas...

Hisaki Raiden: Oh! Gracias, me halagas mucho n.n gracias por llamarme Kiyone sempai, jijijijiji de versa te gusta el fic? Oh gracias gracias gracias xD. Siiii, se hara un cuadro muy tormentoso OoO...Pero esto apenas empieza mwajajajajajajajaja. Pero me merezco castigo creo que soy mala XD...Mmm apoya a todas las parejas nOn jijijij no te creas amiga, espero te este gustando, el final ya esta planeado y estoy muy segura de que te va a gustar por lo pronto para que no se pierda el encanto no dire mas detalles n.n nos vemos, cuidate

Amali Hiwatari: Ah! Ya te añadi a mis contactos amiga Amali, que bueno que te esta gustando mi fic y que es uno de los mejores n.n gracias, gracias ahora por ello tambien procurare hecharle mas ganas al fic para que vaya quedando mas bonito n.n gracias por tu review amiga...

Aika: Holas de nuevo Aika :D Suerte en tu competencia (si aun no es) y si ya fuie me cuentas el resultado, mi quiere saber como te fue amiga n.n, claro que don iceberg saldra triunfador jo jo jo, pero pasara por muchas cositas hnmmm, ya veras a lo largo de la historia, gracias por decir que te gusta como narro y que te gusto mi lemon n.n chido, gracias, metere otro por ahí para ti n.n...

Miyod: n.n aquí te traigo el capitulo 11 para que leas, espero que te haya gustado, amiga, solo que no andaba muy inspirada jijiji, pero igual gracias por tu review n.n

Shinrine Asakura Tsukiyono: Sis, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y espero que esta te guste...Schuldig ya se subió a su auto negro anda tras Takao dice que haber si le dice todas esas cosas a la cara y que le va a dar una patada en las pompis. Gracias por el review, me cayo muy bien sobre todo por el pobre de Omi que yo creo que esta mas que impaciente por la boda de Kenji y de Sena...XD Takao esta metido en problemas solo por eso lo hare sufrir mas, nah no te creas XD bueno sis nos vemos en la escuela, oO no he hecho lo de serigrafia ñ.ñ XD...

Kira Ivanov Hiwatari: Como que desconsideración, no hay problema hija mia, En este capitulo, Brooklyn se metio mas en medio que nada eeeh? Quien lo viera asi de tan recatado como toda una bestia.bit con hitoshi ñ.ñU no me hagas caso me hago bolas XD jajaja me acorde de algo que no tiene sentido en el fic XD pero si de una anécdota de la secundaria, n.n Sip, Hitoshi esta mas que confundido y le hara lo mismo que hizo Yuriy...oO bueno, espero que te guste y espero que te hayas saltado la parte fuerte n.n XD...

Sigel: Siiiiiiiiiiis...La reyna de este fic, no te preocupes peke peke... Espero que estes muy bien de salud por que entonces yo ire a espantarte los virus XD, Gracias, Daisuke y yo agradecemos tus felicitaciones XD y no, todavía hay mucha kiyo para ti sis Que bueno que el fic te gusta ja ja ja tenle compasión que la necesitara pobre Kai...Y pobre Hito que esta hecho un lio el we, XD sis no te preocupes y sigue leyendo t.q.m.

Mata kondo ne!


	12. Mentiras

Moshi Moshi!

Waaaaa! Que soy feliz nOn por que me pasaron el mp3 de Naruto, el cuarto opening, es una de las canciones mas geniales y movidas que he escuchado, bueno, de las que mas me ha gustado n.-

Bien estoy muy feliz por que he recibido mayor respuesta de la que me esperaba... Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan su review. Espero que les este gustando, por política , no podre contestar a los reviews u.u me daría mucho gusto pero no es permitido oh si? En fin...Solo les doy mil gracias por seguir la historia y este capitulo espero sea de su agrado...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 12: Mentiras

Autora: Kiyone Kudou

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las horas seguían lentamente su transcurso...Como aletargándose a propósito, como cada punzada de desesperación y dolor, cada segundo, un nuevo suspiro naciente escapando del alma dolida del ruso-japonés...

Miraba de nuevo por la ventana impaciente por que estaba asustado que algo malo hubiera sucedido...Las luces de neón encendían a tan altas horas de la noche, anunciando un sinfín de peligros callejeros...

Le dio la espalda a la ventana y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá de color negro. Tomó entre sus brazos aquel libro que horas antes había estado leyendo...La historia ya no era interesante, solo miraba las hojas, solo veía letras impresas pero no leía nada, su mente divagaba en un mar de preocupaciones, y veía a Hitoshi pidiéndole ayuda...

Se puso de pie y dejo caer el libro en el piso, se asomó rápidamente por la ventana, todas las ventanas de los demás apartamentos estaban cerradas, la gente que habitaba ahí ya se había ido a la cama y el solo, él esperaba a que Hitoshi llegara... No sabía que pasaba con él...Y si tal vez del restaurante se había pasado a otro lugar? Por que a lo mejor se habría ido a jugar, después de todo el era mayor de edad y podría hacer lo que quisiera...

Se alejó de nuevo de la ventana, el solo sentir la brisa que entraba por ahí lo hacían estremecerse, será mejor que se alejara

Iré a dormir, será lo mejor y mañana en la mañana el estará aquí.

Caminó lentamente hasta la alcoba de Hitoshi, y al abrir la puerta, una leve ventisca se introdujo en la habitación, moviendo las cortinas blancas de la ventana, dejando ver de nuevo el oscuro cielo que le recordaba su preocupación...

Dio tres pasos y se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama. Apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos y sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos, pensativo, triste y meditabundo...

Otro suspiro volvió a escapar de su corazón...Y volvio a pensar de nuevo sobre como estaría su amado Hitoshi, y de que estaría haciendo a tan altas horas, en la calle, en la oscuridad, tantos peligros podrían esperarle, el frío...La soledad de la noche negra...

Se recostó y miró al techo, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón, estaba triste...se recosto de lado y miró el espacio vacío, donde la noche anterior estaba Hitoshi, no llegaba aún, cerró los ojos y durmió...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la calle oscura caminaba un chico de cabellos azul pálido, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, moría de la vergüenza, mientras una tristeza se dibujaba en sus labios, haciendo una pequeña mueca...

Recordaba con culpa los momentos que había pasado en esa madrugada

...Flash back

Brooklyn recostó a Hitoshi sobre el sillón y comenzó a besarlo.

No, Brooklyn, eso no esta bien...

Hitoshi se puso de pie y rápidamente comenzó a peinarse y a arreglarse la ropa...

Por que no Hitoshi...

Por que yo...No puedo.

Salió de prisa dejando atrás a un muy confundido Brooklyn...

...End flash back

Hitoshi se apresuro mas para llegar a su apartamento, sabría que Kai estaría allí esperándole, se sentía mal por preocuparlo...Las sombras nocturnas no eran ningun impedimento para que caminara con mayor rapidez por las calles niponas...

Llegó en un santiamén hasta la puerta del edificio y sacó las llaves, abriendo el portal para entrar y encontrarse con las escaleras, puesto que el ascensor estaba funcionando mal...

Los escalones se alargaban cada vez mas y lo que el quería era llegar a respirar ese aroma característico de el ruso...Sus ojos color carmín y sus manos blancas sobre las suyas...Como podría serle infiel a la persona mas maravillosa de su vida?

Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido decirle la verdad...Kai entendería que todo fue planeado por Brooklyn...Peor entonces como explicaría lo de los besos y la llegada al cuarto del pelinaranja...

Siguió caminando, coordinando respiración con los pensamientos...Mientras miraba escalones, macetas, varias puertas...los pasillos solitarios, ningun alma a la vista...Todo estaba oscuro y solitario.

Al llegar a la puerta sacó lentamente las llaves de su bolsa del pantalón y abrió sigilosamente la puerta...Sin hacer ruido entro de puntas hasta al interior de la casa...Se quito la camisa y la dejo tendida en un sillón mientras se desabrochaba la bragueta del pantalón y desaflojaba para estar mas comodo...

Se dirigió al cuarto justo donde Kai estaba dormido

No me espero...Ni siquiera le ha de importar en donde estoy...

Hitoshi se indignó un poco al ver que Kai dormía plácidamente, sin saber que entre sueños Kai aun seguía esperándolo...Se aferraba con las manos a la almohada en señal de temor por no saber nada de el japonés...Pero Hitoshi solo pensaba esa noche, ahora en si mismo...

Se acostó al lado de Kai y durmió tendiéndole la espalda...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buenos días Hitoshi...

Kai sonrió al ver a su amado justo a su lado, sano y salvo...

Buenos días Kai...

El japonés se incorporó y beso la suave mejilla del ruso, los tatuajes azules lo hacian verse mas atractivo esa mañana...

Estas bien? Anoche llegaste tarde...

Oh lo se lo que pasa es que...

Hitoshi sintió dentro de si como si un nudo aterrador le impidiera hablar y decirle la verdad a Kai, una sensación de temor horrible que invadía todo su ser...

Poker...eso es, lo que pasa es que después de la cena nos fuimos a jugar pocker si... n.n

Ya veo

Kai bajó un poco la mirada para ocultar su desepción...Pero alzó de nuevo la vista para dirigirla a los ojos de Hitoshi...

No es necesario que me mientas...Dime si acaso...Perdiste mucho dinero?

Hitoshi abrió del todo pasmado los ojos, al ver que su compañero se había tragado todo el cuento del pocker...Eso era ilógico pero...Al menos no se enteraría de lo que había sucedido, no había pasado nada entre Hitoshi y Brooklyn péro temía que lo tomase de otro modo y dejara de vivir con él, después de todo lo que había hecho por verle, ahora estaba haciendole daño diciéndole mentiras...

Oye Hitoshi, y tu nuevo alumno podría venir a comer con nosotros un día?

Hitoshi se quedó serio de nuevo, como cada comentario de Kai fuese planeado para sacarle toda la verdad de un tajo en ese mismo momento pero Hitoshi no daría su brazo a torcer...

Lo que pasa es que el esta demasiado ocupado, si eso es

Había cierto tono de nerviosismo en su voz, cosa que a los oídos de Kai era mas que perceptible...

Que es lo que te pasa, Hitoshi?

Kai se extrañó del todo pero prefirió dejar las cosas asi, al menos por esa tarde...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la ventana de un cuarto de hotel, los mechones color azul palido caían sobre unos morenos hombros y unos lindos ojos color turquesa resplandecían con la luz del sol...Garland miraba hacia al cielo, estaba claro que su objetivo estaba a punto de conquistarlo...

Takao! Vine por ti y estoy seguro que tu me amaras como yo a ti...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien hasta aquí le dejare, lo lamento si esta muy revuelto, espero que les siga gustando...Oki se cuidan y listas para el capitulo trece?

Hitoshi comenzara a acercarse un poco mas a Brooklyn y Kai comienza a ser victima de los celos...Takao entrara en escena queriendo conquistar a Kai, mientras que Max, andara por ahí de loco xDDD...

Ja ne!


	13. Un nuevo torneo

Moshi Moshi!

Wao un review mas y llegamos a los 100, la verdad esperaba menos respuesta pero gracias a su apoyo vamos por más nOn. Un saludo a todas las lindas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, que la verdad me esfuerzo para que cada vez quede mejor. Por otro lado,ya tengo mi cinta de Naruto soy feliz aunque costo no muy barata, tampoco estuvo muy cara, me siento en el personaje de Sakura, solo me falta mi Sasuke (sonrojada) un saludo a mi koi que aunque no leera esto, de todo corazón, te amo bb...

Bien, a lo que vamos, no sin antes decirles que...

Beyblade no me pertenece, todo los derechos son de Aoki Takao, las semejanzas con algún otro fic es mera coincidencia...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 13: El nuevo torneo

Autora: Kiyone de HIMURA (me encanta decirlo sonrojada ñ.ñ)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un nuevo día ha nacido...Como todos los días, la gente se apiñaba en las grandes avenidas, como un río de personas con celulares en mano y sus portafolios, casi golpeándose, el calor no ayudaba en mucho...

Dentro del apartamento podía sentirse un fresco ambiente debido al material de construcción del edificio...Los bloques térmicos eran muy eficientes contrarrestantes del clima...

Kai estaba sentado de nuevo a un lado de la ventana, la suave brisa refrescaba un poco su cara mientras leía de nuevo otro libro, tenía la carita adormilada y sus bellos ojos carmínes entrecerrados...Hitoshi estaba bañándose y solo podía oír el sonido del agua caer...

Se puso de pie y sin permiso, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, se introdujo sin que Hitoshi lo escuchara siquiera, y corriendo levemente la cortina, pudo observarle...

El agua se deslizaba corriendo por su cuerpo delicadamente, mientras su mirada cerrada trataba de sentir lo frío del agua matando al calor...

Parece que estas disfrutando de tu baño, Hitoshi n.n

El japonés abrió del todo los ojos sorprendido ante el atrevimiento de Kai, pero no le molestaba, al contrario...

Por que no entras conmigo?

Kai lentamente, ante la mirada tentadora de Hitoshi, puso un pie dentro de la tina aún sin quitarse la ropa, incitando al japonés a llevarlo a otra cosa...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto dos chicos iban caminando bajo los rayos quemantes del sol matutino, uno de ellos su piel morena y los ojos adormilados, casi arrastrándose prácticamente del sueño, acompañado de otro chico de blanca tez y brillantes ojos color azul...

Oye Max, no tienes sueño o calor?

Para nada.

El gringo sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras veía el paisaje, los verdes árboles, el pequeño parquecito, a temprana hora estaba vacío, en unas cuantas horas estaría lleno de pequeños niños practicando su deporte de moda, el beyblade.

Cielos, ya es tarde Takao tenemos que apurarle o.o

El pequeño niño de las pecas en la cara comenzó a correr en círculos mientras cerraba los ojos, y extendía las manos...

Me gustaría volar

Takao lo miraba con desgano, no comprendía de donde su amigo sacaba tanta energía...

Si, como digas Max.

Espero no importunarlos chicos...

Un chico moreno de ojos turquesa se había acercado a ellos, su rostro lucía sonriente, y una chispa en su mirada clara como el cielo de la mañana.

Tu eres Garland, no es así?

El moreno sonrió al ver que pronto era reconocido por el campeón mundial.

Como es que sabes de mi?

El ojiazul había cambiado su expresión de dormido a estado de alerta. Sabía que Garland le estaba buscando..Para que mas si no era para retarlo por el titulo de campeón?

Tengo mis contactos y ellos me avisaron sobre ti, se que me estabs buscando...

si, en realidad primero quisiera invitarte a comer, aceptarias?

El moreno bajo la vista pensativo, pero tratándose de una invitación a comer, sonrió malévolamente y miró a los ojos de Garland provocándole un estremecimiento de emoción

Ya dijiste solo que podrias esperar a salir de clases? Se nos hace ya muy tarde ñ.ñ

Jaló de la mano a Max, quien había estado en un árbol recargado respirando el aroma de la naturaleza.

Quiero ser un árbol y ser parte de la naturaleza :3

Si Max pero luego...

Con toda la prisa del mundo Takao y Max se alejaron del lugar, dejando a Garland con unas gotitas detrás de su cabeza...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y dos cuerpos recostados, húmedos...por el sudor, por el agua de la regadera, los dos abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, habían caído nuevamente al deseo de poseerse...Hitoshi besó levemente en la oreja a Kai para despertarlo, lamiendo el lóbulo, saboreando esa piel tan suave, tan fresca...

Kai despertó entreabriendo lentamente los ojos, llevando una de sus manos hasta juntarlas con las de Hitoshi, sintiéndolo cerca de él nuevamente, después de estar preocupado por el la noche anterior.

Kai, tengo que irme, vete a acostar a la cama n.n

Hitoshi ayudo a ponerse en pie para después levantar a Kai quien no dijo ninguna palabra, solo sonrió y tomó la ropa húmeda y después salió sintiendo el aire fresco que se colaba por la ventana, enchinando su piel...Como horas antes había estado...

Hitoshi se dirigio a la recámara para vestirse e ir en busca de Brooklyn, tendría que hablar con él...sobre lo que había pasado.

Tomó del clóset un pantalón negro y una playera verde, tomó el peine de color gris y con el peinó sus hebras platinadas, ya serían como las 12 de la tarde...Se dispuso a salir del apartamento abriendo la puerta y después saliendo. Dejando a un muy cansado Kai recostado semidesnudo...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La hora de la salida había llegado, ante la insistencia de los fastidiados estudiantes del colegio al que asistía Takao, el moreno salió mas primero que todos perseguido de dos chicos. Uno de ellos cargaba una laptop y el otro unos discman...Kenny y Max trataban de convencer a Takao que no se viera con el chico Garland ni siquiera sabían que era lo que se tramaba...

Lo primero que hizo Takao fue perder de vista a sus compañeros...Caminó con el corazón un poco agitado por haber corrido mas de lo normal en un ratito...Tomó una tarjeta para llamar de un teléfono publico al departamento de Hitoshi, sabía que el no estaría a esas horas...

Moshi Moshi ?

La voz cansada de Kai había respondido, provocando un sobresalto en el ya agitado corazón del ojiazul.

Kai, como estas? Soy yo, Takao-

El ruso japones sonrió un poco al oir la voz conocida de su cuñado del otro lado de la línea, y se apresuró a contestarle, ya que se trataba de un buen amigo.

Que ocurre Takao?

El moreno trataba de fingir normalidad en su voz aunque por dentro se contuviera las ganas de gritarle que lo amaba con todo lo que tenía...Solo calmó un poco la voz, ahogando los gritos de felicidad, apretando las manos aferrándose del teléfono para no saltar de la emoción.

Nada, quería saber, como ah, estabas, solo para eso, no te molesta que...te llame...verdad?

Hacia pequeñas pausas por que la respiración le pesaba en el pecho, y el ardor que sentía en el vientre era ya algo que se manifestaba en la piel de sus brazos, enchinandose...

Claro que no hay problema.

Bueno, este pues quería saber si podrías salir esta tarde?

Por que no, Hitoshi no esta, ven a la casa...

Takao colgó y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y un rubor rojo apareció en sus mejillas, mientras cerraba los ojos, denotando cierta alegria, que no se podía contener, no importase donde estuviese o quien le viera, de pronto comenzó a reír y a saltar...Típico de Kinomiya Takao.

Espero que Hitoshi no se moleste

Kai bajo la cabeza y sonrió...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bienvenido Hitoshi...

Un chico de cabellos desaliñados color naranja estaba en el borde de la puerta, su mirada verde fija sobre el rostro del japonés, sus facciones mostraban un poco de tristeza, confusión...

Quiero hablar contigo.

Brooklyn le dio la espalda a Hitoshi.

Que es lo que quieres de mi?

Hitoshi obligó a encarar al pelinaranja hasta verlo de nuevo a los ojos y sostener con una mano fuertemente la barbilla.

Escuchame Brooklyn, tu me pediste que fuera tu entrenador, asi que vamos a tener que olvidar lo de anoche, solo será una relación de entrenador y alumno, estas de acuerdo?

El chico de los cabellos naranjas bajó la mirada hasta ver el piso y con unos movimientos tranquilos, asintió ante el comentario del moreno, era cierto lo que decía...Si quería llevar a cabo con la tradición familiar de portar la gabardina de plata, entonces tendría que entrenar muy duro.

Se dirigió entonces el chico de la blanca tez hasta su dormitorio y se vistió para salir, de la ropa de dormir que traia puesta ahora solo vestía todo de negro, una playera negra y un pants negro de franjas blancas laterales y unos tenis color negro con agujetas negras. ( oO dark Brooklyn xD )

Miro de soslayo a Hitoshi y sonrió levemente, tratando de pasar por alto lo que había hecho el día anterior, aquella importante declaración, el beso robado, aquellas caricias, aquel aliento que había hecho suyo por alñgunos minutos, era difícil, era difícil soportar esa tortura, sentirle tan cerca pero tan lejos, verlo, pero no tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, calaba como una punzada en su pecho y su respiración como electricidad en su estómago...

Pues vamos a entrenar, que es lo que tengo que hacer primero?

Ambos salieron del apartamento sin decir palabra alguna, Hitoshi, mirando a cualquier cosa, a la gente caminar, a los niños jugar y corretear, mientras que en las mejillas del pelinaranja aparecían aquellas manchas de rubor rojo...La lluvia de sus ojos se contenía en su garganta, mientras reprimía su dolor con una leve sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takao caminaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y con ambas manos sosteniendo su nuca, observando las blancas nubes que en el cielo asemejaban la figura del ruso que le había robado el aliento...Sin darse cuenta que alguien de pronto caminaba a su lado...

Oye Takao te estuve buscando...

Takao al ser bajado de la nube en la que estaba trepado, observó con maliciaa aquel ser despreciable que se había atrevido a desconcentrarlo de su sueño, pero la molestia desapareció al ver que se trataba de un ser no despreciable, sino que apenas acababa de conocer en persona...

Hola Garland, lamento no esperarte, me disculpas?

Oh esta bien...Solo quería comentarte sobre el nuevo campeonato que se acerca, el señor Dickenson ya tiene los preparativos, solo falta que se de la fecha de apertura, por eso he venido y por que...

Calló abruptamente...Después Garland fijo su mirada en los ojos azules de Takao...

Quieres venir a comer conmigo?

Esta bien...

Ambos chicos se fueron caminando por aquel vecindario, bajo la luz del testigo solar...Mientras alguien les observaba...

Trepado en un árbol, un chibi Max aferrado a una de las ramas, tratando de no caerse...

T.T Takao, bajenme de aquí...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aloha de nuevo n.n espero que les haya gustado, la ultima parte de este capitulo la escribi escuchando Endless Rain de X japan, grupazo nwn, la canción me la paso mi adorado Daisuke, te amo te amo te amo...

Lamento si en algo falle en este capitulo, soy una baka a la hora de escribir xD pero pues hago lo que se puede, al menos esta pasable n.n... Un saludito a todos y a Hisaki por que me llama sempai n.n me halaga de sobremanera, gracias nOn y, pues seria todo esta vez, me despido n.n

Kiyone de HIMURA (Daisuke rlz n.-)


	14. El aviso

Moshi Moshi!

Aquí de nuevo trayendo el capitulo 14 de este fic esperando que les guste...Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han apoyado esta historia, Arigato, muchas gracias y un saludo a mi hermanita Sigel que sigue leyendo este fic n.n me alegra por que es tuyo peke Si-yoh nOn...

Tambien muchos saludos a las personas que me dejan sus reviews, alentándome a seguir con esta historia... Otro saludo y una disculpa a Amali n.n por no avisar a tiempo, espero te guste amiga...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 14: El aviso

Autora: Kiyone de Himura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido un día muy caluroso, como los anteriores, ninguna señal de que alguna lluvia fuera a aproximarse al lugar, el cielo estaba muy despejado dejando caer inclemente esos rayos quemantes de sol. La gente aglomerada en las grandes avenidas, de camino a sus trabajos, o de compras...Abarrotados, haciendo mas calor humano que el del mismo verano.

En una oficina, un hombre de complexión robusta, vestido con un traje color café, sentado en su silla frente al escritorio, su frente escurría algunas gotas de sudor mientras hablaba con otro de sus empleados...El señor Dickenson movió unos papeles y los firmó.

Listo, con esto se llevara a cabo los preparativos para el Cuarto campeonato mundial de Beyblade...

El asistente recogió la papelería y se dispuso a marcharse, tendría que hacer el resto del trabajo...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En una mesa, abarrotada de platillos exquisitos, y la cara de un sorprendido Garland con una gota en la nuca, mirando a Takao, mientras que este divisaba la comida, dispuesto a acabar con ella de un jalón...

Oh espero que la disfrutes...

Takao miro a los ojos a su nuevo "amigo" y le sonrió amablemente, eso por haberlo invitado a comer, aunque no sabía a lo que se atenía...

Gracias por la comida. Je je je creo que me excedi. P

No es ninguna molestia.

Garland cerró los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente a Takao, mientras este chico comenzaba a atacar los platillos con un apetito voraz...En el rostro de Garland apareció un rubor rojizo, aquel chico al que estaba buscando...Su amado, estaba dispuesto a conquistarlo, no importa que le llevara tiempo, Takao sería suyo...

Oye, te pusiste rojo?

Takao miraba algo confundido a Garland, sentía su mirada acosadora sobre su persona y se sentía de pronto incómodo...Quería ahora romper el hielo, mientras intentaba sacar algo de conversación.

No..no te preocupes jejeje, es por el calor es que no estoy muy acostumbrado.

Garland se intimidó, a pesar de que creía que tendría mas que suficiente valor, al estar con el chico Kinomiya y mirar sus azules ojos lo hacían estremecerse...Algo le impedía dejar de ruborizarse pero al mirarlo, tan cerca...Era algo, que lo hacía sentirse tan nervioso, como aquella oleada eléctrica recorriendo su piel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien, has hecho un buen trabajo, tus maniobras y tus lanzamientos son excelentes, en un solo día avanzaste lo suficiente, Brooklyn.

El chico que estaba vestido de negro lo miro de soslayo y sonrió, mientras varias hebras de cabello naranja caían sobre su frente y se mecían después con el viento que anunciaba que la noche se acercaba.

Hitoshi tomó en sus manos el beyblade de Brooklyn y lo observó.

Sera mejor que me lo lleve para modificarlo, ¿estas de acuerdo en ello?

Brooklyn no dijo una sola palabra, solo asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada, aun sentía que en cualquier momento se abrazaría de Hitoshi e intentaría besarlo, pero sabía que sucedería...Simplemente Hitoshi lo rechazaría...

Mientras que el moreno lo miraba de reojo, era lindo verlo, esa expresión de seriedad, esos ojos color turquesa, ese cuerpo...No! ahora el estaba con Kai, había conseguido lo que siempre había deseado, aquel chico origen ruso, su amado, no podría tener ojos para alguien mas...Oh si?

Es todo por hoy, nos veremos aquí mañana como a eso de las once de la mañana, te parece?

Brooklyn volteó a verlo a los ojos.

Si, entrenador, aquí estaré temprano.

Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y se dio la media vuelta para caminar.

Dejando atrás de él a un sonrojado Hitoshi...

Mientras en el apartamento, Kai leía nuevamente, esta vez era otro libro que narraba una historia similar a la suya. Lo cerró y dejo escapar un suspiro, ¿qué era lo que pasaba con Hitoshi?

También pensaba mucho en la llamada de Takao, y en su voz, si Hitoshi no hubiera aparecido, Takao hubiera sido una buena opción?

Recordaba su momento con los Bladebreakers y en cada una de las aventuras que había pasado al lado de ellos, cuando aún ignoraba la existencia del hermano de Takao, pero al haberlo conocido en el tercer campeonato, cuando fue encontrado por él en las heladas nieves rusas, cuando el curo sus heridas, cuando el lo rescató, sentía que le debía la vida y aun asi también se robó su corazón.

También pensó mucho en sus otros compañeros, y deseó salir a dar una vuelta pero prefirió esperar a Hitoshi, encendió la televisión...

Interrumpimos la programación para informar sobre un evento organizado por la BBA o Bey Batalladores Asociados...

En escena salió el señor Dickenson vestido como siempre, su sombrero y sus lentes características muy importantes en él...

Muy buenas tardes tengan todos, me honra informarles que la BBA decidió abrir las inscripciones para el cuarto campeonato mundial de Beyblade en el cual esperamos que haya mucha participación de todos los beybatalladores, en este torneo el formato será el mismo, sera de dos personas por equipo...Estense al tanto de las fechas de registro

Kai abrió los ojos del todo sorprendido, un nuevo torneo. Hace tiempo que no habían planeado otro , y estaba algo ansioso por entrar de nuevo al beyestadio, cuando llegara Hitoshi, se lo comentaría...Dranzer estaba fuera de forma asi que se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaban sus cosas, y sacó de una bolsa su blade azul...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

De camino, un chico serio, pensativo, los cabellos grises caian sobre sus sienes y sus ojos cubiertos por los lentes...Cabizbajo pensaba nuevamente en Brooklyn...en sus ojos su rostro, aquel vestuario de color negro, contrastando con su piel blanca y sus cabellos de color naranja como el cielo del atardecer...No, no, no y de pronto en sus ojos la imagen de Kai se formo nuevamente, creando una sensación de confusión y suspiró...

Abrió las puertas del apartamento y al entrar fue recibido por un abrazo bien apretado, que por el impulso casi da contra el suelo...

Kai? Que pasa?

Kai estaba sonriente, (n/a: como nunca se lo imaginaron o.o) y sonrojado, estaba mas feliz de lo ordinario asi que lo soltó y le ayudo a incorporarse...

Perdón es que estaba esperandote, quería decirte que se anuncio un nuevo torneo, tu que dices, Hitoshi?

El moreno se quito las gafas y miro a los ojos de Kai, sus rojos ojos eran tan hermosos, como podría fijar su mirada en Brooklyn, teniendo un encanto por pareja?...

Coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla provocando el rubor rojizo en el rostro del ruso...Y le dedico una sonrisa sensual, acompañado de una mirada provocativa...

Te amo Kai, te amo demasiado, me alegro de tenerte cerca de mi

Lo acerco lentamente para rosar de nuevo sus labios y hundirse de nuevo en aquel juego de pasión...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gracias por traerme a la casa Garland

Takao estaba algo feliz por que había comido muchos platillos deliciosos y gratis, mientras Garland lo miraba con una expresión feliz.

De nada, fue un placer tu presencia, te vere luego.

Garland se dio la media vuelta y se fue...Dejando a Takao algo confundido, le había caido muy bien, y le parecia que no debía cuidarse, se veía muy buen tipo...

Se dispuso a entrar a su casa y fue recibido por el abuelo...Quien le tenía reservada la noticia...

Oye Takao, se ha anunciado ya las inscripciones para el nuevo torneo...

Takao abrió muy grande los ojos ante la emoción de aquella nueva noticia...Ya las inscripciones estaban abiertas, al día siguiente iría con el mister a notificarle que esta vez tambien participaría...

Un niño permanecía aferrado a la rama del árbol y su cuerpecito tiritaba de frío

Bajenme de aquiiii tengo frío ;o;

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien aquí termina el capitulo 14 espero que les haya gustado...

Ja ne!


	15. Celos, yo?

Moshi Moshi!

Aquí estoy de vuelta, perdónenme la tardanza, pero es que no sabía como seguirle, ahora que una de mis tantas musas ha regresado, web estoy de vacaciones wiiiiiiiiii, xD Y Schuldig hace mucho que no se aparece por aquí oh ToT lo extraño, quien me dira baka en su lugar, bueno, espero que disfruten el capítulo 5 y gracias, muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n Un saludo a mi amiga Amali Hiwatari, te cuidas, y este capitulo va para Sigel (te extraño, sis) y para Amali (te quero amiga n.n) ...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 15: Celos, yo?

Autora: Kiyone Eiri de Himura (jejej nuevo cambio de nombre XD)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un nuevo día amaneció como todos los días el sol asoma sus rayos dorados por aquella ventana, adornada con una cortina color blanca, las luces del astro rey tocan ligeramente el rostro adormecido de un chico de cabellos color naranja, y sus ojos se abren lentamente mostrando un color aguamarina...

Se acomodo nuevamente de lado para tratar de dormir pero era inútil, cada que tenía los ojos abiertos solo se le venía un nombre a sus pensamientos, Hitoshi, Hitoshi...Ese nombre pertenecía al chico al que había estado buscando desde hace tiempo, al que encontro, y el que lo rechazó.

Se levantó de la cama lidiando con la idea de que no volvería a dormir hasta la noche, miró de soslayo su reloj, eran las 8 de la mañana, dentro de tres horas estaría reunido de nuevo con él para entrenar. Solo albergaba una pequeña esperanza de poder conquistarlo fuera como fuerza, no importando que lo tuviera que acosar para que le hiciera caso, tal vez si lo seducía nuevamente, caería rendido a sus pies.

Fantaseó con la idea de estar una noche con él y se sonrojó, sería algo muy hermoso, una vez había estado cerca. La segunda vez, la segunda vez no tendría el moreno tanta suerte de huir...

Lejos de ahí, un chico moreno de cabellos azules seguía durmiendo, ni siquiera los gritos de su abuelo lograban despertarlo de su sueño, en él, Takao estaba al lado de Kai, lo abrazaba, lo besaba, lo asfixiaba..

Uff...Aghhh

De pronto al sentir que se escaseaba el aire despertó alarmado al no poder respirar, y al despertar del todo y recuperarse, se dio cuenta que era la almohada a quien abrazaba y no Kai...

Cielos, estuve a punto de morir por una tontería?

Dijo para si mismo y se levantó, miro el reloj, las 8:05 a.m., se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la sala para prender la televisión. Para su sorpresa en los noticieros de la BBA, D.J. Jazzman estaba como siempre de enérgico dando su reporte.

Estamos transmitiendo desde las afueras del beyestadio Seaside, donde dentro de unos días dará inicio el cuarto campeonato mundial, no olviden que mañana serán las fechas de inscripción para los beybatalladores, esperamos la participación de grandes beyluchadores como Takao Kinomiya, Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon, Max Mizuhara, Tala Ivanov, los white tigers y los magestics...

Takao apagó la televisión y se fue a la cocina a tomar su desayuno y dirigirse de ahí a la escuela. Estaba ansioso por que fuera el día siguiente.

En un pequeño apartamento, dos almas aun permanecían acostadas en la cama, dos chicos que aún dormían abrazándose mutuamente. Bastó el ruido de la alarma para despertar al chico de los cabellos azul pálido.

Se levantó tallándose los ojos y se dirigió como siempre hacía, al baño, abrió la regadera y comenzó a asear su cuerpo, como si cada gota de agua fuese una caricia cálida a su bien formado cuerpo, sin razón alguna, de pronto imaginaba las manos de Brooklyn recorriendo su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de dirigir sus manos hacia una entrepierna ya rígida por aquellas sensaciones, pero al oir un bostezo de Kai, volvió a la realidad, aun peor, cuando ya había vuelto a la realidad, sus manos ya estaban posadas sobre su miembro, quiso golpearse a si mismo...

Ah, pero que estoy haciendo? Por que no dejo de pensar en el aun a sabiendas que amo a Kai y el esta ya conmigo?

Apretó los párpados muy fuerte para tallarse de nuevo los ojos, el agua ya se había enfriado, de modo que era ya hora de salir...

Tomó con su mano derecha la toalla color blanca y la colocó alrededor de su cintura, cubriendo su intimidad, para después tomar otra toalla con la cual secarse el cabello...

Kai estaba de nuevo en la sala, tomó el control remoto para encender la televisión, D.J. Jazzman estaba dando su reporte, los camarógrafos hacían tomas del beyestadio, mientras el chico Jazzman, enérgicamente anunciaba que al día siguiente sería la inscripción.

Oye, Hito-kun, te imaginas como será este nuevo torneo? Crees que esta vez vengan mas fuertes?

Hitoshi se quedo un poco cabizbajo, de pronto, un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él, se notaba en su respiración, mientras comenzaba a vestir, una camisa blanca de manga hasta el codo y unos pantalones color gris oscuro...

Hito-kun? Estas muy serio, pasa algo?

El japonés esbozó una leve sonrisa y cerró los ojos, transmitiéndole un poco de tranquilidad al ruso-japonés. Kai cerró también los ojos y sonrió.

Otra vez irás a ver a Brooklyn?

Tengo que, el me paga para que lo entrene, tengo que ir, pero dime Kai, no estarás, celoso?

Celos? Yo? faltaba más

Se puso de pie para dirigirse a donde estaba Hitoshi y se puso frente a frente con él. Lo miró con esos ojos color carmín y puso sus manos en el rostro de su amor, li atrajo y suavemente depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla, mientras susurraba: Hitoshi, confió en ti, se que...Tu nunca me harás daño...

Hitoshi, conmovido por esas tiernas palabras, le respondió el beso con un abrazo, apretándolo, sintiéndolo suyo...

Aishiteru...Aishiteru Kai...

El ruso japonés se sonrojó al oir estas palabras, y una lágrima escapo de su corazón, sonriendo, aferrándose a el.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buenos días.

Eran las 11 de la mañana, y una puerta se abría en el edificio de la BBA, para ser mas precisos, la oficina del señor Dickenson, donde Takao Kinomiya iba entrando como siempre, aunque ya no era tan egocéntrico.

Buenos días Takao, hehe, no necesito preguntar cual es el motivo de tu visita...

Ahh señor Dickenson estoy tan ansioso, ya quiero que empiece el torneo...

El chico de la piel morena se acercó a la ventana y observó el lugar. Los altos edificios de color gris, el cielo que ese día estaba tan despejado en un tono celeste, y por abajo, los automóviles que transitaban por aquella avenida.

Supongo que debes estar ya preparado, esperemos que como siempre seas tu el campeón, estarán preguntando mucho por ti, la prensa se espera que seas campeón por cuarta vez.

Lo se, pero eso no me preocupa, lo que quiero es entrar a beybatallar, no me importa el triunfo, lo hago por mi, por que me gusta estar en el bey esytadio y dar lo mejor de mi.

Haz cambiado mucho, Takao...

El señor Dickenson sonrió y se puso de pie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buenos días.

En la plaza un joven de cabello naranja estaba de pie, haciendo una reverencia al ver llegar a su entrenador.

Buenos días Brooklyn, lamento la demora, estaba viendo las noticias, estas listo para participar?

Brooklyn asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos despedían un brillo especial, pero se puso serio hasta percibir el aroma de Hitoshi traia impregnado en su ropa.

Que rico hueles, pero, me he dado cuenta que no es la loción que tu usas, es la de tu pareja?

Hitoshi asinitó fríamente al ver que Brooklyn bajaba la vista, se sentía mal de verle así por culpa suya. Bajo también la vista para no verle asi, se dio media vuelta y se puso los lentes color rojo oscuro.

Estas listo para entrenar? Este campeonato será muy duro, los g revolutions tambien participaran, estoy seguro de ello asi que si quieres ganar tendras que esforzarte más de lo normal, te quedo claro?

Si, entrenador.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha al beyestadio de entrenamiento...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

La tarde cayó lentamente sobre Tokio, mientras, un chico de cabello rubio caminaba por la calle, sus ojos azules irradiaban alegría, en sus manos tenía un blade color verde. Max Mizuhara seguia caminando, sonreía, estaba ansioso por que al día siguiente serían las inscripciones y con ella, la visita de los PPB ALL STARZ. Michael vendría en camino, hace unos meses que no lo veía y extrañaba verle, aunque lo negara, Michael para él era lo más grande. Y deseaba estar con él, no importaba que Rick se llenara de celos...

Max!

Hola Takao...

El rubio volvió a sonreír, y siguió caminando, esta vez al lado de Takao. En el rostro del americano el rubor rojo estaba a mas no poder, llamando la atención del moreno.

Pasa algo Max?

El rubio asintió sonroiendo y cerró los ojos para relatar su historia...

Takao, tu sabes que yo he sentido siempre algo por Michael, y esta vez estoy dispuesto a declararle mi amor, tu me apoyaras verdad? me da pena decirle y pues, tu estarás ahí por si me rechaza, digo, para levantar los restos de humanidad que queden.

Takao sonrió y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Max, expresándole apoyo y confianza.

Claro que si, Max, ahí estare, sabes que cuentas conmigo y si el te rechaza pues yo me encargare de que se arrepienta, jaja...

Los dos chicos caminaban al tiempo que se reían, al parecer el comentario de Takao le había provocado un poco de gracia al rubio...

00000000000000000000000000000000

Dos chicos estaban terminando el entrenamiento, Hitoshi supervisaba cada movimiento de Brooklyn y este ejecutaba maniobras con su beyblade.

Llegó la noche oscura y ambos se despidieron, pero, en el camino de Hitoshi, de sorpresa se apareció ante el Kai, este llevaba en sus manos a Dranzer...

Kaiii

El ruso-japones sonrió un poco, en su rostro y brazos tenía algunos rasguños, había sido a causa del duro entrenamiento que hizo esa tarde, pero por no llevar un control de sus ejercicios, se había excedido.

Estas bien Kai?

Kai cayó sobre sus dos rodillas al piso provocando que Hitoshi se asustara y corriera a ayudarle. Lo abrazó y en su mente evocó nuevamente la escena de Kai en la nieve sangrando de su cara y manos, lo cargó para llevarlo a su departamento.

El rudso abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la cara de Hitoshi desesperado, sonrió un poco y con un hilillo por voz respondió...

Perdóname por hacerte sufrir tanto, Hito-kun

"Perdóname tu, Kai, por que quien te esta haciendo sufrir a ti, soy yo, he tomado una decisión, perdóname, me lastima pero ya lo pensé mucho"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí dejamos el capitulo 15 y una redseña para el capitulo 16. Kai esta inconciente por el arduo entrenamiento y Hitoshi al salir del departamento para dejarle descansar, alguien lo invitara a pasar la noche en otro lado, ¿qué decidira Hitoshi? Que nuevas cosas le esperan a Kai, las inscripciones se abren y todos estaran esperando a registrarse... Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora n.n cuídense, JA NE y gracias por sus reviews n.n...


	16. Chapter 16

Moshi Moshi!

Aaaaah pues, antes que nada disculpenme por el retraso enorme, juajuajua…No tenía la suficiente inspiración para continuarlo…Pero pues aquí ya tengo a mis musas trabajando al cien todo para traerles el capitulo 16, muchas gracias a las personas que siguen apoyando mi fic, nOn se los agradezco de todo corazón.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 16: Donde estas, Hitoshi?

Autora: Kiyone Eiri Uesagi

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El reloj de la sala marcaban las 8 de la noche…el cielo oscurecía lentamente dejando mostrarse las estrellas acompañando a la luna blanca…

El japonés de los cabellos plateados permanecía sentado en el sillón color negro…Apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos en un gesto de preocupación, sin duda alguna, Kai estaba bastante entusiasmado, esa faceta que tal vez no conocía de él…O al menos los g-revolutions ya le conocían mejor que él y ellos habían sido testigos del desempeño de Kai como beyluchador…Pero al recordar como había encontrado a su ruso-japonés en la calle, todo desgarrado, sin energías y sangrando un poco, su entrenamiento pudo haber sido mas duro, quizás, mas duro de lo que se lo imaginaba.

Se levantó y caminó tratando de no hacer el menor ruido posible, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, entreabrió la puerta y sonrió dulcemente al verlo ahí, a su ángel ahí dormidito… Lo más quedo que pudo, cerró la puerta para encaminarse de nuevo a la sala y sentarse de nuevo.

Cerro los ojos y entonces recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y comenzó a meditar un poco, en su mente veía las imágenes, un par de ojos marinos radiantes y rebosantes de un brillo singular, bajo la lluvia de cabellos anaranjados cayendo sobre su frente blanca.

No podía pensar en otra cosa. Se daba de golpes con una mano en la frente: "Vamos, Hitoshi. Estas con Kai, era lo que deseabas. Lo echaras a perder por una confusión?"

En señal de confusión se rascó levemente la cabeza. Se puso en pie y tomó de la perilla de la puerta, girarla y salir del apartamento. Kai dormía, no se daría cuenta, además, solo saldría unos minutos a caminar y que el viento nocturno le ayudase a despejar un poco sus dudas.

Bajó bruscamente las escaleras, apoyando fuertemente sobre cada escalón, hasta llegar a la planta baja y salir por la puerta. Miró el viejo pórtico, el barandal donde antes había encontrado a Kai esperando por él. Pero había algo…algo que llamó su atención, la silueta de una persona que estaba de pie, recargado en la pared. Los leves rayos débiles de la luna alcanzaban a mostrar un rostro muy exquisito…

-No es normal que salgas a estas horas, vine a visitarte por que quería hablar de unos asuntos para lo de las inscripciones de mañana.

Brooklyn se apresuró con su mensaje y se acercó hacia Hitoshi, quien nuevamente obedecía a los impulsos de su corazón.

El moreno japonés se acercó mas a Brooklyn quien le miraba con una cara sonriente, la cercanía le permitía ver perfectamente su cara. Sus claros ojos hermosos. Sus labios, su cuerpo, esa noche Brooklyn iba vestido con su tradicional gabardina blanca.

-Quiero tenerte…No lo tomes a mal, quiero. Tenerte conmigo…

Hitoshi tomó el delicado rostro de Brooklyn y lentamente fue acercandose peligrosamente hasta acariciar los prohibidos labios de su compañero. Rosando cada centímetro, probando la húmeda cavidad introduciendo su lengua, rodeando y apretando el cuerpo del chico pelinaranja.

Brooklyn se asombró por tal comentario y acciones del japonés que, correspondió al abrazo con otro abrazo y al beso con varios suspiros, incitando a su entrenador a llegar mas lejos…¡¡¡Ese era el momento que tanto había esperado! El estaba ahí!...Lo besaba, lo abrazaba.

Se separó del moreno finalizando el beso y soltándose del abrazo para asirlo de la mano y sin soltar alguna palabra a los vientos traicioneros, lo condujo suavemente, Hitoshi siguiendole sin oponer resistencia, ese beso había emocionado ligeramente su corazón y quería mas de aquella sensación placentera, no solo estaba deseando besar al chico de los ojos aguamarina, sino también quería poseerlo, quería todo de él, admirar su cuerpo y recorrerlo con sus dedos, de experimentar todos los espacios en el cuerpo de su deseado Brooklyn. Ya lo había decidido…Estaba dispuesto…

Llegaron en menos de media hora al apartamento de Brooklyn, se notaba que vivía solo pues al abrir la puerta algunas cosas estaban en desorden. Pero eso no importaba ahora, cerrando aquélla puerta entre besos y jadeos, jugueteando con sus bocas, respirandose en el oído y excitandose mutuamente comenzaron con desenfreno a quitarse las ropas, jalando las prendas necias de abandonar sus cuerpos y sus corazones latiendo cada vez mas fuerte. Hitoshi salvajemente empujaba a Brooklyn a su cuarto entre besandolo en el cuello, mordisqueandolo y manoseando su cuerpo, tocando cada parte desde su entrepierna hasta su trasero, repegandose tratando de juntar ambos miembros para que se excitaran aun mas…

En un santiamén llegaron y Hitoshi tomando a Brooklyn de los hombros lo recostó y se sento sobre él…Ambos cuerpos ya desnudos y sudorosos, Hitoshi cerraba los ojos gimiendo y arqueando las cejas, ya que aquella sensación de placer recorría su cuerpo como descargas de electricidad, mientras que el chico pelinaranja deseaba probar más de su ahora amante; incorporandose y sentandose astutamente, abalanzándose sobre Hito-kun y desesperadamente mordiendo los labios de este tratando de darle un beso y tratar de alargar ese placer que los hacía sudar.

La noche caía y a medida del curso del tiempo en el reloj las dos jóvenes almas se entregaban a ese sentimiento, el placer que invadía sus cuerpos hasta estremecerse y quedar agotados, hasta el cansancio, dormir…abrazados…Esa noche se habían hecho todo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unos ojos carmines se abrían lentamente con los primeros rayos del sol. Y de un movimiento rápido se sentó al advertir que algo faltaba en la habitación. Se dio media vuelta y entonces advirtió que su amado no estaba acostado…Aun era muy temprano y el despertador aun no había emitido la alarma.

Lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta la sala con la esperanza de encontrarlo dormido en el sillón. Kai estaba todo desaliñado, algunas hebras de su cabello escapaban cayendo sobre su frente, y sus heridas estaban curadas gracias a los cuidados de su novio. Al llegar a la sala, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven ruso-japonés al ver que tampoco estaba ahí, corrió desesperado dentro del mismo apartamento…La cocina, el baño, el balcón, no estaba en ningun lado y Kai comenzaba a pensar lo peor…

Rápidamente y sin hacer caso del dolor físico que sentía, se vistió y salio del apartamento, tal vez por ser las inscripciones había salido temprano, pero…

"Hitoshi…Hitoshi…Donde estas?" Esa frase que recorría sus pensamientos deambulando, tratando de hallar la respuesta sin dejarse atemorizar…

Caminó lo más rapido que pudo hacia la BBA para toparse con la enorme fila de los chicos que participarían en el torneo.

"Supongo que Hitoshi estará dentro, desde que entrenaba a su alumno había estado un poco raro" Un pensativo Kai se acercaba y tomaba su lugar en la fila hasta que algo lo bajó de su nube…

"BUENOS DÍAS, KAAAAAI!"

Un chico de tez morena y ojos azules se acercaba a él, sonriente, una chispa de alegría y una mano sacándolo de la fila…

Que haces ahí formado? Ven acá.

Takao pronto se encargó de llevar a Kai con los encargados de las listas de registro.

Con un gran desconcierto, Kai pudo ver a lo lejos como dos chicos se acercaban…Los cabellos despeinados del chico de gabardina blanca acompañado de su entrenador. Su cara lucía cansada…

Hitoshi…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Les prometo que tratare de continuar mas pronto pero se me sobrecalentó el cerebro xD, juajuajua, ahora un adelanto…COMIENZAN LAS DISCUSIONES

Gracias por el apoyo

JA NE…


	17. De nuevo discuciones

Moshi Moshi!

Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando el fic, a pesar que la trama se esta volviendo un poco más dramática en torno a la relación Hitoshi x Kai , siguen escribiendo muchas cosas lindas sobre esta historia, muchas gracias y que bueno que les está gustando, n.n Quisiera mandarle un saludo a una persona la cual no mencionare su nombre, pero, le quiero bastante, que a pesar del dolor que siente, yo le apoyare sea cual sea su destino…te quiero bastante…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 17: Comienzan las discusiones.

Autora: Kiyone Eiri Uesagi

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"BUENOS DÍAS, KAAAAAI!"

Un chico de tez morena y ojos azules se acercaba a él, sonriente, una chispa de alegría y una mano sacándolo de la fila…

Que haces ahí formado? Ven acá.

Takao pronto se encargó de llevar a Kai con los encargados de las listas de registro.

Con un gran desconcierto, Kai pudo ver a lo lejos como dos chicos se acercaban…Los cabellos despeinados del chico de gabardina blanca acompañado de su entrenador. Su cara lucía cansada…

-Hitoshi…

Lentamente, el chico de los cabellos color azul pálido se acercó a donde estaba el último chico formado en la fila, justo a un lado de Brooklyn, aguardando su turno para la inscripción.

-Estoy muy emocionado, entrenador. Ya quiero que sea mi turno de beybatallar. Espetó el chico de los cabellos naranja con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues primero tendríamos que empezar por inscribirte, ¿no crees?.

-Si…

Kai a lo lejos, miraba con cierto coraje, estaba demasiado preocupado por no encontrar a Hitoshi en la mañana. Pero al ver que ya estaba cerca, suponía no tenía por que preocuparse.

Takao terminaba de hablar con el encargado de la lista, al parecer el moreno era popular incluso hasta con los mismos miembros de la BBA. Podía conseguir lo que quisiera por que contaba con todo el apoyo del personal. Se dio media vuelta y tomó a Kai de los hombros al percibir que estaba observando algo que le lastimaba.

-Pasa algo, Kai de repente te pusiste tenso.

Kai no respondió nada, solo una ligera sonrisa que de pronto se desvanecía en la nada. Un ligero dolor que sentía en el pecho por ver a Hitoshi como miraba al pelinaranja, no podía negar que estaba celoso, pero, realmente ¿estaba confiando lo suficiente en Hitoshi como para ponerse celoso?...

Se alejó del moreno, soltándose del agarre y caminó hasta donde estaban ambos chicos, con la mirada fija en los ojos aguamarina del chico de la gabardina blanca, a simple vista era bello pero, para Kai, de repente se convertía en la peor de las bestias, un despiadado lobo disfrazado de cordero. Sin corresponder a la sonrisa que Brooklyn le dirigia, y no haciendo caso de la repentina expresión de sorpresa del ahora atónito Hitoshi. Kai alzó una mano al aire y dejó caer una bofetada en el blanco rostro de Brooklyn, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Kai! Que diablos te pasa, por que golpeas a Brooklyn?

Hitoshi ahora sostenía al chico de los ojos aguamarina, estaba asustado, la repentina acción de Kai, parecía como si lo supiera todo, Brooklyn en sus ojos enrojecidos por el coraje, tratando de contener la furia por que sin haber tratado con el ruso-japonés, este ya lo estaba agrediendo.

-Quien eres tu y por que estas con Hitoshi?

La voz de Kai sonaba realmente furica y de sus ojos se escapaban pequeños hilillos cristalinos de lágrimas sobre unas mejillas enrojecidas por el dolor.

Takao presenciaba la escena un poco preocupado por lo que sucedería, hecho que ya estaba llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban a punto de registrarse. Caminó hasta quedar detrás del chico del cabello bicolor.

-Kai, ya te he dicho que Brooklyn esta bajo mi entrenamiento!

Hitoshi pronto comenzaba a hablar, diciendo excusas vanas, tratando de justificar el por que estaba ahí a un lado de otro chico.

Se soltó entonces Brooklyn de los brazos de Hitoshi para encarar a Kai. Encaminándose, con unos aires de descaro e imprudencia y dándose ese aire de altivez, con sus ojos cínicos y esa sonrisa picara, sosteniendo las manos sobre su cadera. En un paso ya estaba frente a frente con el ruso-japonés.

-Vaya…Por lo que deduzco, creo que tu eres la pareja de Hitoshi, ¿No es asi?

Kai apretó los puños tratando de contenerse esa furia y no golpear a ese descarado que de pronto sonreía como si disfrutara viendolo sufrir.

-Supongo que si. Entonces, te preguntarás, digo, Obvio, donde estuvo Hitoshi ayer en la noche…

-¡¡¡BROOKLYN! Hitoshi ya no pudo hacer nada para callarlo, ya lo que tenía que saberse, sería en ese momento, ahora pagaría el precio de su acto. Y el precio…El maldito precio era, el amor de su Kai.

-Si…Supongo que no lo viste hoy en la mañana, si es asi, fue por que pasó la noche conmigo.

Kai se quedó boquiabierto, como si un cubetazo de agua helada hubiera caido sobre el con todo y cubeta. Una punzada en el pecho horrible y asfixiante. Las lágrimas ahora si corrían como dos ríos desbordados sobre el rostro pálido de Kai, como si estuviera experimentando ahora una muerte en vida, sin saber si estaba ahí o ya había desvanecido.

El chico de los cabellos pálidos solo bajo la vista en señal de vergüenza.

-COMO PUDISTE, HITOSHI!

Takao de pronto se unía a la discusión en defensa de Kai, quien caía de rodillas al piso, como nuevamente era presa del dolor, y más por haber sido humillado enfrente de un centenar de jóvenes que se inscribían para las eliminatorias…El peliazul se acercó hasta donde Kai y lo abrazó fuertemente…

-USTEDES, PAR DE TONTOS, COMO SE ATREVIERON A LASTIMARLO, PAR DE BESTIAS…

Ahora los presentes de repente dirigían miradas de molestia en dirección a Brooklyn y a Hitoshi, entre ellos, Garland…Quien giraba su cabeza para no seguir viendo esa escena tan patética, según el.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las tres de la tarde, una habitación amueblada con una cama individual. Unas cortinas color azul moviéndose al compás del viento y unos ojos color carmín abriéndose de par en par. Nuevamente, Kai despertaba, como si todo tratara de una pesadilla…De una absurda pesadilla sin sentido.

Se incorporó y miró hacia su alrededor, como ese cuarto era distinto. Entonces rápidamente intento ponerse en pie pero una voz familiar se lo impidió.

-No lo hagas Kai, será mejor que descanses.

Un chico de cabellos azules se acercaba serio a donde estaba el chico ruso que al parecer, trataba de mirar sin entender la escena, no reconocía esa habitación, mas sin embargo acababa de despertar, y Takao estaba allí.

-Que es lo que esta pasando, Takao?

-Te desmayaste, Kai, no recuerdas nada…-Se sentó Takao en un borde de la cama y lo miró fijo con ese par de ojos azules.- Estamos en la enfermería de la BBA, sufriste una recaída.

Las manos tensas de Kai aferrándose fuertemente a las sábanas mientras apretaba los dientes nuevamente, tratando de contener el llanto que le oprimía cruelmente el pecho, por que nuevamente había sido traicionado.

-Será mejor que te recuestes. Dijo Takao obligándole a acostarse de nuevo, colocando suavemente su cabeza en la almohada color blanco.

Kai sonrió dolorosamente mientras cerraba los ojos. No podía creerlo, no podía haber pasado…nuevamente. Otra vez era presa del dolor, del desamor.

-Fui un tonto, otra vez me dejé llevar por lo que sentía.

Kai dejaba escapar nuevamente las lágrimas, siendo obvio que lo ocurrido le lastimaba de una manera cruel y despiadada. Se preguntaba donde estaría en esos momentos Hitoshi y por que no estaba con él, mas bien, ¿Que habría visto en Brooklyn para alejarse de su lado?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-POR QUE LO HICISTE?

Una voz desaforada, demasiado enfadada, perteneciente al mayor Kinomiya, reclamándole lo ocurrido a cierto chico de cabellos color naranja.

-Era hora de que se enterará, además, no sabía que tu pareja era Hiwatari, te admiro, los sabes elegir muy bien, entrenador.

-Eso no es el punto, Brooklyn!

El chico de los cabellos color azul pálido se dio media vuelta, esta vez, era el él que deseaba estampar un puño en contra de la cara de Brooklyn. Se dio media vuelta y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, tratando de aclarar y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se acercó, llamando la atención del chico de los ojos color aguamarina y lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos para besarlo.

-¿No estas molesto conmigo? Brooklyn no obtuvo respuesta al ser callado por el beso de Hito-kun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aún había fila para registrarse, y la hora de cerrar la inscripción ya llegaría a su fin, los encargados trataban de darse prisa. La fila de los participantes ya era mínima, asi que, era muy probable que alcanzaran a registrarse. Pero…Caminando lentamente, tres grupos se acercaban, cubiertos hasta los brazos con ropa de invierno, los cuatro chicos de Neo Borg, incluyendo a Iván.

Con trajes chinos y rasgos faciales felinos, cuatro chicos que llegaban sonrientes, los White Tigers.

Y por ultimo con uniformes deportivos y acento americano. Los PPB All Starz.

Los camarógrafos y los reporteros se apiñaban tratando de conseguir una entrevista con cada equipo de los que habían llegado…

Yuriy miro hacia alrededor en busca de los G-Revolutions, pero al no ver a ninguno de los integrantes, se preocupó mucho por Kai. Aún a pesar de haber sido el primero en hacerlo sufrir, de veras le preocupaba que fuera a caer de nuevo en la angustia. Deseaba lo mejor para su compañero.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí les dejo otra vez, perdonenme lo super corto del capitulo pero espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado que es lo mismo pero ya me dio sueñito y me tardare un poco en actualizar asi que mejor hasta aquí queda y en el siguiente capitulo, habra una ruptura y el nacimiento de una nueva relación bajo el despecho de un chico y los celos de otro cercano a el, mientras que comienzan las eliminatorias.

De antemano, gracias…

Schuldig.- Y yo de regreso, jeje (echa a patadas a Kiyone del fic) Bien aquí mando yo ahora, bueno me da flojera y farfie me espera asi que se cuidan y se van por la sombrita, bye bye.


	18. Chapter 18

Hallo!

Muchas disculpas por la tardanza de la continuación de este loco fic de beyblade, espero que les esté gustando, n.n mucha gracias, este fic ha tenido un gran apoyo por parte de ustedes y por sus comentarios, que creen? Ya me libré de la escuela, sere libre, bueno ni tanto, ay que buscar trabajo, seeeee dinero yumi yumi xD nah no cierto, mejor me dedico a continuar el fic no sin antes platicarles que estoy oyendo unas canciones de los backstreet boys que algunas me recuerdan a…Mejor les cuento después del fic, por ahora a lo que nos truje, vamonos al fic n.n…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 18: Quedate conmigo, te amo…

Autora: Kiyone Uesagi

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado por lo menos, cuatro horas después del incidente, Kai dormía plácidamente en la camilla de la enfermería, mientras fuera, en la puerta, un moreno de ojos azules custodiaba la entrada, tratando de evitar que cierta persona no entrara a lastimarle de nuevo, para Takao era todo un placer defender a su amado del mal que le acechaba. No era nada fácil llevar tan tranquilamente esta situación y comprendía el sufrimiento del chico ruso-japonés.

Por el momento no habia nada mas de que preocuparse… Ya se habían inscrito, ahora Kai tenía mucho tiempo para relajarse, las enfermeras habían dicho que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rasguños, quizás un duro entrenamiento. De pronto sintió unas ganas terribles de verlo de nuevo, pero sabía que si no se controlaba frente a él, quizás intentaría besarlo o convencerlo de salirse del apartamento de Hitoshi, respecto a lo que había pasado con él esa misma tarde, sería muy duro para el chico de los cabellos bicolor…

Se sentó en la pequeña banca de color negro que había fuera del cuarto de Kai, y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, tratando de pensar, aferrando sus uñas a la gorra. Estaba confundido por lo que tenía ganas de hacer, pero por el momento sería mejor dejar el asunto en manos de Kai. Cuando de pronto vio abrirse las puertas de la recepción, y como se temía, se acercaba un chico de cabello azul palido y sus ojos cubiertos por un par de gafas rojas, quizás el maldito ocultaba su mirada de vergüenza bajo los lentes, su expresión era de seriedad, puesto que tenía que tratar un asunto muy importante, ¿Qué cuentas le rendiría a su novio, a la persona que había venido desde muy lejos a verle? Esto era muy duro para los dos.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí, hermano?

Takao extendió los brazos impidiéndole el paso a Hitoshi para que este no viera a Kai.

-No dejaré que lo lastimes de nuevo, Hitoshi, te pasaste, no permitiré que lo veas, ahora el esta descansando.

Hitoshi empujo levemente a Takao dándole a entender que pasara lo que pasara el vería a Kai y trataría de explicarle las cosas.

-Tu no te metas, hermanito, esto es asunto de Kai y mío, déjame pasar.

-Ah si? ¿Solo de él y tuyo? Y entonces donde queda tu amante, acaso no cuenta?

-Takao!

-Si tu fuiste capaz de ver a otra persona, entonces yo defenderé a Kai y no te permitiré que lo lastimes de nuevo, el estaba muy mal hace rato, por TU CULPA!

Takao comenzó a subir el tono de la voz de modo que fue llamando la atención del personal de la enfermería, asi que tres enfermeras se acercaron y les suplicaron cortésmente que salieran a discutir sus asuntos afuera para no molestar a los pacientes, entre ellos, un pequeño niño que había sufrido un desmayo por el calor de estar entre tanta gente a la hora de la inscripción. Así que salieron del edificio, para su suerte, ya habían terminado las inscripciones y las cámaras ya se habían retirado, podían discutir libremente.

-Como pudiste hacerle esto a Kai, sabes que hay mucha gente que se muere por tenerlo a su lado, ¡Muchos lo deseamos, Hitoshi! Y tu llegas, maldito, lo haces tuyo y después lo traicionas con cualquiera que se te atraviesa.

Hitoshi guardó silencio por un momento, sabía que lo que decía su hermano menor era cierto, muchos y muchas deseaban tener por novio a Kai Hiwatari, el color de sus ojos, su piel blanca, sus cabellos de distintos tonos, su personalidad, su carácter, su determinación, era imposible no enamorarse de él, de pronto se vino a su mente aquella cruel escena donde su amado estaba tirado de rodillas en la nieve, con las mejillas y manos sangrando y sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas del enorme dolor, no llevaba ni un día de novio con el chico pelirrojo y ya había sufrido el dolor del desamor. Ahora Kai estaba en el hospital, que era lo mismo a lo que Yuriy Ivanov le había hecho. Acaso, ¿No sintió ganas de golpear a Yuriy cuando lastimó a Kai, ¿No había deseado protegerlo, como estaba haciendo ahora Takao, acaso, ¿No daría la vida por que el chico ruso-japonés dejara de sufrir?.

-Yo…En realidad me siento muy mal, en el viaje a Rusia, me senti enojado…Enojado y celoso, por que Kai sufría por alguien más. Y me sentía igual que tu, quería golpear a ese tipo por que había hecho llorar a Kai, y esta vez estoy haciendo lo mismo, pero entiende Takao, tengo que verlo…

Takao miró como su hermano se quitaba las gafas y lo miraba con unos ojos tristes, era verdad, quería remediar la situación y por ello, era necesario hablar con Kai. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se aproximo a la puerta, y giro la cabeza para indicarle a Hitoshi que lo siguiera, siguió caminando hasta la puerta del cuarto de Kai, Hitoshi lentamente se introdujo, mientras Takao solo le dirigía una mirada asesina.

Dentro, pudo mirar que la camilla estaba vacía, tuvo miedo de que el chico de el cabello bicolor hubiese escapado de allí y haber cometido una locura, su imaginación trabajaba mas rápido que las comparaciones de Saito Hajime y los parecidos a sus amigos con los animales u objetos, dígase Kaoru mapache, etc. Pero su miedo acrecentó cuando vio de pie frente a la ventana a Kai, miraba hacia al cielo, su rostro serio, algunos rasguños en la cara y en los brazos y sus ojos un poco enrojecidos por el llanto, es casi como lo había visto en Rusia, sus manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana. Se acercó…

-Kai?

-Si, ese es mi nombre no lo gastes…

Kai trataba de autoprotegerse con su actitud sarcástica, era ya una característica de el, cuando no quería que lo lastimaran o quería estar solo, comenzaba a ser sarcástico con sus comentarios.

-Kai, es serio, quiero pedirte disculpas.

-Él te esta esperando, lo dejarás plantado? Lo amas no lo dejes solo como me dejaste a mi.

Hitoshi bajó la mirada puesto que comprendía que su amado no quería hablar con él.

-Hoy pasaré la noche fuera y mañana temprano recogeré mis cosas y me iré lejos.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Kai por que haces esto!

Kai giró la cabeza y le dirigió una hosca mirada fría, y un gesto de molestia, sus ojos lucían sombríos.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, Hitoshi, por que lo haces.-Se acercó lentamente a Hitoshi, haciéndole retroceder, como si Kai se tratase de una aplanadora que estaba a punto de acabar con su vida.- Esa noche estaba solo, tenía frío, estaba herido, me dolía todo el cuerpo, la madrugada pasó y ni tus luces, al día siguiente desperté y no estabas por que estabas acostándote con ese tipo, si no te importo entonces, mucho menos te importara que yo me largue de tu apartamento, pense que me amabas pero veo que me equivoque.

Hitoshi, al ver que era imposible convencerlo, que en realidad estaba muy dolido, se marchó sin decir palabra alguna, la disculpa ya estaba pedida, solo faltaba que el lo perdonara. Pero, al ver que Kai estaría soltando sus verdades, mejor dejarlo un tiempo reflexionar las cosas. Ya sería algunos días, además, tenía que pensar lo que sentía por Brooklyn, y entonces su cabeza se hizo un lío, si sabía que amaba a Kai, y no hacía nada para quitarse la venda de los ojos.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooklyn ahora estaba en la sala de su apartamento. En su cabeza estaba girando los recuerdos de esa misma tarde y su mejilla ya había retomado su color normal, cuando hace unas horas estaba enrojecida por la cachetada que le había pegado Kai, alzó los ojos aguamarina y miró en dirección al estadio Seaside, en unos días serían las eliminatorias, y estaba contento que Hitoshi estuviera haciéndose cargo de él. Había conseguido lo que quería, Kai estaría loco si se aferraba a Hito-kun después de lo que había pasado esa tarde.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Puedo pasar?

Takao había abierto la puerta del cuarto de Kai y había contemplado que este lloraba, estaba sentado en el borde de la camilla. Al ver esto ya sin recibir la autorización de su niño, se sentó a un lado de él y rodeó su cuello con su brazo y lo atrajo para brindarle un poco de su calor, tratando de evitar que llorara…

-Perdóname Takao, no quería ponerte en esta situación.

Kai recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Takao y permitió que Takao lo abrazara, esta vez, con los dos brazos.

-No tengo a donde ir, no se que hacer.

-Oh bueno, quedate hasta que termine el torneo, el señor Dickenson avisó que todo el torneo sería aquí mismo en Japón sin necesidad de trasladarnos de continente en continente. Sería divertido entrar de nuevo en la acción y en la adrenalina de beybatallar no te parece divertido? Kai, hace mucho que no beybatallamos por favor quédate.

-No lo se.

-Kai, yo…Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, el abuelo no se opondría, estaría encantado de recibirte. Que dices?.

-No quiero causarte problemas con tu hermano.

-No te preocupes eso no pasará, además y aun asi sería capaz de enfrentarme a él por ti por que yo te…

Takao cayó abruptamente, por que al parecer estaba apunto de decir mas de lo planeado, tenía que controlarse, aun Kai estaba herido del corazón.

-Ire por tus maletas al apartamento de Hitoshi, pero…Por favor quedate, Por favor quedate…conmigo…te lo ruego, Kai.

Un rubor rojizo apareció en el rostro de ambos…Kai nunca había escuchado eso de nadie, alguien que se preocupara por él, alguien que…le estaba rogando que se quedara con esa persona, que le insistiera en animarlo en hacer lo que mas le gustaba, y la verdad sabía que Takao sentía algo por el, pero el aun amaba a Hitoshi y no estaba listo de entregarse tan rápido al amor de alguien mas. Miró al joven Kinomiya, un año menor que él, miró su piel morena, sus ojos azules, su mirada inocente desviada en algun punto especifico del techo.

-Iré a tu casa, muchas gracias por alojarme, solo será un tiempo.

Takao solo miraba y le oía, pero miles de ideas se formulaban en su mente de pronto y sacando valor de quien sabe donde, se impulsó, haciendo que kai cayera de espaldas en la cama y el quedando encima suyo, mirandose fijamente, ambos corazones estaban latiendo fuertemente mientras que Kai por la impresión no tuvo tiempo de articular palabra por que pronto sus labios fueron callados por un beso muy profundo que Takao le estaba robando, probando cada centímetro de sus labios, disfrutando de su delicioso sabor, cerrando los ojos y dejandose llevar por el momento, Kai solo alcanzo a rodear el cuello de él con ambos brazos mientras el moreno comenzaba a acariciar sus caderas, ese era su momento y quería amarle, amarle con todas sus fuerzas, Kai estaba ahí. Y correspondía a sus caricias.

Al apartarse un poco de sus labios, Kai intentaba hablar, pero su respiración agitada no se lo permitía, una serie de escalofríos recorría su espalda mientras el ojiazul de repente comenzaba a lamer el cuello palpitante de él y sus manos recorrían de sus caderas hasta su vientre y pecho.

Acercó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de Kai y después de lamer el borde, le susurró lentamente y sensualmente…

-Te amo Kai, te amo, desde que te conocí te amé, y no hay nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión, quiero ser tuyo, deseo que me abraces y me tomes como tuyo, quiero que me beses y que me sometas, lo deseo con toda el alma.

Y entonces terminando de hablar, fue empujado por Kai, y al verle, abrió del todo los ojos, estaba sorprendido por que no pensaba que esta fuera la reacción de el ruso-japonés.

-Aun no estoy listo Takao no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que sufras lo que yo. Déjame solo, mañana hablamos.

Takao con sus mejillas enrojecidas y con un alto grado de vergüenza abandono el edificio para dirigirse a su apartamento y en el camino alguien se le atraveso, era el chico del cabello azul pálido y largo, un lunar en el centro de su frente, y una mirada fría.

-Pasaste casi toda la tarde con Kai, como esta el?

Garland de pronto sintió curiosidad al ver el apenado rostro de su próxima conquista.

-Que pasa Taka-chan? Estas muy rojo, has de haber cometido una travesura, pillo.

-No…no es eso, y Kai esta bien, quieres ir a verlo? Por que creo que no quiere recibir mas visitas, hasta mañana, a lo mejor las enfermeras le permiten pasar la noche ahí.

-Oh, entiendo, por cierto, supiste que ya llegaron los equipos fuertes? Esta mañana los white tiggers, los Neo Borg y PPB All Starz ya estan aquí, esta tarde entraron a la oficina del Señor Dickenson y se estan alojando en el hotel del señor Midorikawa.

-Ah no estaría mal ir a visitarlos, el primer bloque de las eliminatorias será dentro de una semana, iremos a verlos, invitaré a Kai, a Max y a Rei, Daichi es una molestia pero será divertido llevarlo, vienes con nosotros?

-Sería un honor, Kinomiya.

Garland siguió caminando el resto del camino con su Takao y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-Oye Yuriy ven a dormir, estas muy raro desde que llegamos.

El joven de los cabellos rojizos estaba en el marco de la ventana mirando la luna, estaba preocupado, sentía que algo le pasaba a Kai, era como su intuición, pero ahora sentía que le hablaban, hasta que salió de su trance.

-Oh, disculpame Boris no te estaba escuchando pasa algo?

Sonrió y advirtió que el chico Kuznetzov lo miraba con una expresión de: Vaya, este chico esta drogado o.O. Para despistarlo puso como excusa que estaba cansado y tenía mucho sueño por eso miraba el cielo para poderse dormir pero volvio a ver que la expresión de su novio era de: ¿diantres de cual se fumo Yuriy? Y se rió, y así Boris penso definitivamente: Quiero dormir, mejor lo ignoro hasta mañana, y se giró en la cama y durmió.

-Te vere Kai, mientras tanto, espero que estes bien y que mis presentimientos sean puros cuentos mios...-

Y entonces Yuriy descubrió que ya eran las 10 de la noche y necesitaba dormir por el cansado viaje desde Rusia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hallo de nuevo, por fin termine el capitulo 18, por que como ya empezaron mis vacaciones asi podre continuar libremente este fanfic aaaaaaah si como les comentaba les quiero agradecer por su apoyo y espero que lea este capitulo. Les comentaba también que a veces me inspiro en alguien que quiero mucho y que de hoy en adelante adoptare como muso de la inspiración por que cada que lo veo suspiro waaaaaaaa lo adoro donde estas mi gato con alas de murciélago? En fin, saludos a todas las personas que leen mi fanfic, muchas gracias y finalizo diciendo: TE QUIERO BRYAAAAAAN! (Pero no el de beyblade si no la persona real, que casi nadie de aquí conoce) Sale cuidense, y hasta el proximo capitulo, aufwiedersehen


	19. Encuentro con un viejo amor

Hallo!

Bueno, ya que de repente me agarro a escribir cosas bien nada que ver, por ello decidí que terminando cada capítulo, agregaré un apartado que se llama "Platica libre", si han leído algunos mangas, como por ejemplo, a Natsuki Takaya o a Nobuhiro Watsuki, en sus mangas tienen un espacio donde ellos platican de lo que les gusta, pues algo similar haré, jiji, bueno pues, espero que este capitulo 19 sea de su agrado y gracias por el apoyo que he recibido de todas las personas que leen este fic, n.n…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 19: Un encuentro con un viejo amor.

Autora: Kiyone Uesagi

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había amanecido, las frescas y cristalinas gotas de rocío se deslizaban suavemente sobre las verdes hojas de las plantas que adornaban el patio del dojo de Kinomiya. Un par de muchachos entraban por la puerta principal, uno de ellos cargaba una ligera maleta negra mientras que el otro miraba con sus carmines ojos aquella casa que hubiera visitado antes. Kai y Takao arribaban a la sala donde les aguardaba un agradable anciano con un boken en la mano.

-Kai! Cuanto de no verte, estas mas alto y se nota que has cambiado mucho de tus facciones, que bueno que vienes a visitarnos, ¿Quieren desayunar antes de hacer los ejercicios de la mañana?

El chico ruso-japonés miró con indiferencia al abuelo quien se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararles el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias por recoger mis maletas, eres muy amable, Takao.

El chico de los cabellos azules estaba sonriente, al parecer le había caido bien a su ego la buena acción del día, y mas si estaba ganandose la simpatía del joven Hiwatari.

-Etto. Por lo de anoche, quiero pedirte una disculpa, pasa que no supe controlarme y no medi las consecuencias, por cierto. ¿Sabías que ya llegaron a Japón los equipos fuertes que representan a los demás contintentes? Tus compañeros rusos ya llegaron, gustas de ir a verlos?

Las ultimas palabras resonaban como eco en la mente del chico Hiwatari, en un vaivén de confusiones, una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría y un poco de tristeza, quizas vería aquella escena: Sus cabellos rojos, sus ojos violaceos mirando a otro, su sonrisa provocativa, le vería, a su ex novio…Yuriy Ivanov.

La plática fue interrumpida por el alegre canto del abuelo que se aproximaba con la bandeja de la comida.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un frío apartamento, un alma sola, la soledad comienza a invadir aquel lugar, en el cual antes había el calor del amor de él, la cama sin tender, signo de que la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño, la ropa regada en el piso, y un vaso quebrado, los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio le recordaban como estaba su corazón, y entonces, el mayor de los Kinomiya pensó, frotandose las sienes, recordando las lágrimas que su ángel Kai había derramado, no las lágrimas que había llorado por el ruso, por Ivanov, sino las que le había llorado a él mismo, como había podido ser capaz de haberlo engañado?

(Flashback) Takao toca violentamente la puerta del apartamento de Hito-kun y este adormilado, abre la puerta, algunas hebras de cabello pálido caen sobre su frente y sus ojos estan enmarcados por unas muy oscuras ojeras, vestido unicamente un short verde. Abre y se encuentran nuevamente con su hermano y recibe su mirada aniquiladora y fría.

"¿Que es lo que quieres ahora?"

"Vine por la maleta de Kai"

"Que venga el mismo, ¿acaso no puede?¿Le da miedo?"

"Yo le dije que vendría, y eso no te importa"

Takao hábilmente se escabulle de los brazos de Hitoshi y entra furico al cuarto donde antes solían dormir el y Kai juntos, y ve en un rincón una maleta un poco empolvada pero al abrirla descubrió que aun no había desempacado la ropa, volvió a cerrarla y empujo a un muy molesto Hitoshi sin siquiera despedirse de él (End flash back)

El moreno de cabello azul pálido sostenía entre las manos un libro, su portada era negra con unas letras impresas con un color dorado, al parecer era una novela rusa. Le abrió y comenzó a hojear, hasta descubrir una hoja donde la esquina estaba ligeramente doblada, indicando que ahí habia quedado la lectura que después el ruso-japonés continuaría luego. Y leyó el segundo párrafo. Las palabras impresas le habían conmovido mucho puesto que por un lado Kai las traducía del ruso al japonés, y decía algo así: "Y entonces, el descubre que ese amor que recibía era verdadero, que a pesar del mal que le había hecho, ese amor en verdad existía, y un cálido sentimiento invadió el corazón de él, tomando una gran decisión, y le dijo: Estarías dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mi? A lo que recibió como respuesta: Ya lo he dejado todo por que te amo y quiero estar contigo el resto de mis días"

Después de las líneas, ya no había traducción alguna, por lo cual cerró ese libro, esas palabras sonaban como a su historia con Kai, y unas lágrimas resbalaron, una serie de recuerdos que se disparaban sobre su mente, lo torturaban, y un gran sentimiento de culpa le cruzaba helando su pecho impidiéndole respirar fácilmente, un dolor extraño que nunca había sentido ahora no lo dejaba siquiera sonreír. Y entonces el sonido estruendoso del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levanto y limpió sus lágrimas y se dirigió a la puerta girando rápidamente la perilla y encontrandose con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro del chico de los ojos aguamarina…

-BROOKLYN

Enfundado en un pantalón negro y una camisa amarilla de manga corta sobre una playera blanca de manga larga, y unos mechones naranja cayendo sobre su frente, Brooklyn lucía muy lindo, y esa mirada radiante. En una de sus manos traia una bolsa con algunos alimentos dentro…

-Supuse que estarías solo y querrías que alguien te hiciera el desayuno, ¿No es asi, entrenador?

-Bu…bueno es verdad que estoy hambriento y…eeeh. Pasa.

Hitoshi se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al chico para después cerrar la puerta. En cuestión de minutos un vapor abundaba en la cocina y deliciosos olores salían por la puerta, mientras Brooklyn se afanaba en la cocina, y Hito-kun esperaba en la mesa –por orden del peli naranja- ¿Qué es lo que pasaría después?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El teléfono sonaba desaforadamente en la casa de un chico de cabello rubio y un hombre de barba se encaminó apresuradamente a tomar la llamada. A la par de unos minutos paso la llamada a su destino.

-Maaaaaaaax, hijo te llama Takao!

De un rincón salió un Max un poco hiperactivo, estaba un poco ansioso por que faltaban ya cuatro días para las preliminares, y en unos días llegaría Judy, su madre.

-Gracias papá, (tomando el auricular) Hola Takao que pasa?

-Llama a Rei y dile que esta tarde iremos a dar una vuelta, Kai ira con nosotros.

-Eso es genial, Ah por cierto, es verdad que llegaron los All Starz?

-Si, Ayer me lo dijo Garland, en unos días iremos a visitarlos a sus hoteles pero porfavor ven a mi casa esta tarde ciao.

Finalizó la llamada, la cuál dejó al borde de la histeria a un sonrojado Max, si los PPB All Starz se encontraban en Tokio, con ellos estaría Judy, su madre, y también entre ellos, Michael, ¿No era eso genial?

De un rápido salto se calzó los tenis y salió corriendo de su casa para ir en búsqueda de su compañero Rei Kon. En un lapso de media hora se encontraban los cuatro reunidos fuera del dojo, el moreno de los ojos azules estaba mas que emocionado, faltaban pocos días para el campeonato y los G Revolutions estaban reunidos, quizas Kyouju y Hiromi estaban frente a la computadora investigando sobre nuevas piezas para el mecanismo de dragoon, ya que siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar al Kinomiya.

-Será divertido si vamos a la plaza que esta al lado de la BBA.

Un sonriente Rei miraba con sus ojos ambarinos a sus compañeros. Mihaeru había ido a visitar a los del batallón Barthez y probablemente cuidando a Matilda de las garras de Julia Fernández. Se perfilaban para ser una nueva pareja en el mundo beyblade y nadie negaba que se veian muy bien juntas.

-Opino lo mismo que Rei, vamos allí.

De todos, el que parecía recobrar el mismo carácter de antes era Kai, se notaba que sufría, pero debía salir adelante.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Nadie va a salir?

Yuriy estaba un poco cansado de estar encerrado en ese cuarto del hotel y al ver que nadie hacia algo se vistio para salir a pasear.

-No, nos quedamos, ve tu amor.

Boris tampoco tenía intenciones de salir del hotel hasta el día de las preliminares, mientras se quedaría a planear su estrategia para la batalla, pensaba que era mejor así, además, quería darle su espacio a Yuriy, era mejor pasar algún tiempo a solas, y si Yuriy quería salir a dar la vuelta no se lo impediría.

El pelirrojo salió del cuarto y bajo por las escaleras y salió por la enorme puerta del hotel, y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo la gran avenida hasta llegar a un edificio, el cual era caracterizado por su color blanco y un enorme anuncio publicando las fechas de las bey batallas. Obviamente estaba frente a la BBA. Siguió su camino hasta encontrar una pequeña plaza donde cuatro chicos caminaban, dos de ellos haciendo guato, uno de ellos reía nerviosamente con una gota en su cabeza y tras de ellos…Dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia el rostro de la otra persona, y sorprendido se acercó lentamente. No pensaba ver a Kai tan pronto, que coincidencia, pero pues tratandose del campeonato era mas que obvio que ese chico de los cabellos de dos tonos estaría alli.

Kai entonces también alzó la vista y pasó de ellos, caminando hacia aquel chico que esperaba ahora con un rostro un poco confundido. Yuriy-kun extendió los brazos al comprender que su antiguo amor estaba herido, se le notaba en aquella mirada melancólica, y de pronto, entre sus brazos se resguardaba un Kai que lloraba nuevamente, lo apretó tratando de tranquilizarlo. Ante las miradas atónitas de los demás, Max, Rei, y…Takao. Este ultimo solo dio media vuelta y caminó.

-Será mejor que dejemos a Kai, Yuriy puede ayudarlo, le veremos mas tarde, hasta luego Kai.

Alzó la mano despidiendose temporalmente de su huésped y se alejó de el con dos chicos muy confundidos.

-Yuriy…No puedo soportarlo, estoy muy mal.

Un muy herido Kai se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas de la camisa blanca del lobo de la nieve y sollozaba suspirando, disolviendo amargamente ese nudo quemante en su garganta, mientras el chico del cabello rojo solo acariciaba su cabello y apretaba su espalda. Trataba de darle apoyo en ese momento, podía atinar que el joven Kai había sido herido nuevamente por amor, y se preguntaba quien había sido ese malnacido.

-Será mejor que vayamos a tomar algo para que te tranquilices, te ves muy mal.

Y diciendo eso lo llevo a un puesto de comida mas cercano, en el cual solo pidió una ración de comida, la cual llevó hasta la mesa donde un cabizbajo niño se encontraba, en la mesa de madera color café, depositó delicadamente un plato de cerámica el cual contenía un poco de soba (una pasta japonesa, creo o.O, al menos no fue ramen…Naruto: eeeeeh -.-U )

-Será mejor que comas aunque sea un poquito, Kai, desde la abadía te has notado algo anémico.

-No tengo hambre.

-Oh vamos Kai, aunque sea un poco, si no, me vere obligado a dartelo en la boca, y si que me atrevo ¿eh? (n/a: que lindo Yuriy n.n)

Kai tomo con una mano los palillos y comenzó a degustar lentamente ese platillo, la soba estaba buena. Yuriy sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-Una vez, en la abadía, cuando tu venías para acá, no pude evitar sentir celos de esa persona de la cual te habías enamorado, ahora comprendo lo mucho que deje ir, pero, al ver que estabas feliz, yo también, recuerdo como empacabas tus cosas y en tu mirada un dejo de felicidad y una chispa de vida, por primera vez te vi tan entusiasmado, y ahora no logro comprender el por que te llego a traicionar, quizás yo fui un estúpido, pero ese mal nacido se ha pasado.

Kai dejó lo poco que había tomado con los palillos, sabía que Ivanov estaba hablando de su relación con Hitoshi y el final de esta, y sabía que estaba enojado, mas al hablar de ello se había dado cuenta que su exnovio ahora era su aliado, y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que fuera, aun que asi solo fuera en un plato de soba, el cual representaba mas que eso, en el iban sus deseos de que todo terminara, ese sufrimiento que Kai estaba experimentando, esa tristeza que oprimia su pecho…Kai levantó la cabeza y sonrió para el pelirrojo, agradeciendole las atenciones que había tenido con él en el poco tiempo que le había visto.

-Siento muy raro, me da la impresión de que entre nosotros no hubiera pasado nada, como si siempre hubiésemos sido buenos amigos, pero hasta ahí. ¿Quiere decir que me has…perdonado?

-Si, Yuriy, te quiero mucho, eres un buen amigo para mi a pesar de lo que paso, y estoy dispuesto a seguir adelante y llevarme ese campeonato al lado de mis amigos.

-No me gusta oirte hablar asi, creo que no eres el verdadero Kai…

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas puesto que el chico de los ojos violaceos bromeaba, era bastante notorio que ese lado positivo que Kai casi nunca mostraba era agradable. Asi pasaron el rato hasta el anochecer, y las horas transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando ya era domingo en la noche, y Takao gritaba como un patán en su casa.

-Aaaaaah no puedo creer que sea hasta mañana ya quiero que sea mañana.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, en verdad estoy muy agradecida, el capitulo no esta muy bueno pero prometo mejorar para el próximo capítulo. Lamento haberme portado tan mala onda con Kai en los capitulos anteriores, pero, es lo que le da el sabor a la historia, es como en las novelas, siempre sale el clásico villano que hace que la pareja rompa pero al final…Hablé demás jiji lo siento. Además, este es el primer fic largo que escribo y estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por apoyarme y decirles que les quiero mucho, que no tengo palabras para expresarles todo este agradecimiento, este apoyo que me dan al leer el fic, pero solo me atrevo a decirles que va para ustedes. Siyoh, hermanita te quiero…


	20. Eliminatorias

¡¡¡Hallo nOn!

Weeeeeee, ya llegamos al capitulo 20, muchas gracias por seguir apoyando el fic. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, gracias por su atención n.n…Nos leemos al final del capítulo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 20: Las primeras rondas

Autora: Kiyone Uesagi

00000000000000000000000000000

La gente estaba eufórica hasta más no poder, en unos minutos comenzaría las primeras batallas. El estadio Seaside estaba lleno a reventar, se sentía el calor humano, niños corriendo, algunos jóvenes que gustaban de ver el beyblade y los fans de los equipos, mas aparte los foráneos que habían llegado desde diversos puntos de los continentes, dispuestos a apoyar fielmente a sus equipos.

Dentro de los camerinos para los beybatalladores, algunos no tenían equipos por lo que tenían que entrar a las preliminares, mientras que sacaban a los cuatro mejores de los que habían entrado, podrían pasar estos cuatro a la segunda etapa, en la que ya participarían los G Revolutions, los White Tigers, Neo Borg, PPB All Starz, F Dinasty, y los del Batallón Barthéz (si me falta alguno diganme porfa T.T excepto BEGA).

Se veía entre los participantes a un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, tenía sujeto el cabello en una larga cola de caballo y su vestimenta era de mezclilla, se veía bastante rudo por la desgastada pañoleta que llevaba cubriendo su cabeza. Miraba a todos con una actitud desafiante. Dos metros de distancia del joven rudo, se encontraba Garland, practicaba sus ejercicios para relajarse, lanzaba patadas y golpes, como si este fuese un entrenamiento de muetai. Algunos otros chicos le rodeaban y lo veían sorprendidos, y un poco temerosos de lo que pudiera suceder al enfrentarse contra él.

En un rincón cercano a la puerta del camerino, un joven estaba recargado, cruzado de brazos, sonrojado, ya que la primera batalla sería de él, la gabardina blanca caía graciosamente y sus ojos aguamarinas buscaban con la mirada a su entrenador, quien se acercaba rápidamente, sus ojos eran cubiertos por un par de gafas. Cubría sus grandes ojeras, al parecer no había podido conciliar el sueño.

-¿Estas nervioso…Brooklyn?

-No del todo, entrenador, pero necesito mi beso de buena suerte.

Se acercó lentamente a Hitoshi y lo abrazó, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico de cabello azul pálido. Pero…el abrazo no fue correspondido, un inmóvil Hitoshi solo respiraba, si corazón no latía desenfrenadamente como otras veces. Provocando de repente, desconcierto al pelinaranja, puesto que esperaba que su entrenador le felicitara.

-Que pasa Hitoshi? Por que no me correspondiste, ¿te sientes mal?

-No es nada- respondió un cabizbajo Kinomiya- Sal y da lo mejor de ti.

Justo en ese entonces los comentaristas comenzaron a hacer mención de los participantes y de sus bestias bit (en caso de que alguno tuviera una) llamando al estadio a los primeros participantes. El primero en ser llamado fue el chico de apariencia ruda, el cual fue identificado como Carlos. Después de que este se acercó al centro, dio sus respectivas declaraciones, al parecer, había sido miembro de un pequeño equipo llamado Bladesharks, el cuál había sido liderado por el mismísimo Kai Hiwatari.

Después de la presentación de Carlos ante el público, seguía el turno de Brooklyn, quien al ser mencionado, pasó al centro, pero su rostro mostraba una preocupación enorme, algo le estaba pasando a su amado, pero no sabía que era.

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones y el D.J. Jazzman dio las instrucciones y el aviso de que ya podían comenzar, al llamado de 3, 2, 1, Let it rip!

Ambos contendientes comenzaron a ejecutar sus maniobras, atacando al beyblade de su rival, pero Brooklyn no tenía ya mucha paciencia ni ganas de divertirse jugando con su adversario.

-¡¡¡ZEUS! ACABA DE UNA VEZ CON EL.

Del centro del objeto salió una extraña luz y todo oscureció, manifestándose la bestia-bit cubriéndolo todo de negro, atacando al beyblade de Carlos para sacarlo de la jugada. Cuando todo hubo vuelto a la normalidad, el beyblade de Carlos ya estaba fuera, mientras que en el centro del plato, el de Brooklyn seguía girando como si nada, entonces Booklyn fue declarado el ganador de la primer ronda…

El día seguía su transcurso rápidamente, entre batallas, porras, victorias y derrotas, todo había pasado tan rápido, las batallas de Garland, las batallas de Brooklyn. Desde las gradas, un serio Kai los observaba, no negaba que cada que veía una beybatalla de Brooklyn, sentía mucho coraje y dolor que se agolpaba en su garganta, pero tenía que estar ahí, quería saber que era lo que tenía que hacer, para en dado caso, le tocara enfrentarse con Brooklyn y entonces derrotarlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se habían dado las cuatro ultimas batallas, de las cuales, cuatro chicos habían sido vencedores, estos cuatro eran los miembros del nuevo equipo…Sus nombres: Brooklyn, que de los cuatro había sido el mejor, después de el, seguía Garland, en tercer lugar permanecía un chico de ropas extrañas, y sus cabellos rubios recogidos en una trenza larga y correspondía al nombre de Mystel. El cuarto era muy alto y moreno, tenía unos tatuajes en su lado izquierdo del rostro, su nombre, Krusher (en mi fic no existe Ming Ming). Ellos serían el nuevo equipo, del cual se tenía que designar un capitán. De ellos cuatro, solo dos representarían al equipo, el capitán y el que este mismo considerara mejor).

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ese Brooklyn si que es muy fuerte, hay que tener cuidado con él si llega a ser escogido para beybatallar. Comentó Rei.

Los chicos del G-Revolution team estaban conversando sobre las preliminares del torneo y de los que habían participado en él, y obviamente de los que habían salido vencedores.

-Así es, pero ese Garland no se queda atrás. Repuso Takao.-Se me hace muy extraño que ese tipo se la pasara invitándome a comer o estarme siguiendo, debo cuidarme desde ahora de él.

Mientras hablaban, Max permanecía pensando en su adorado Michael, no le gustaba la sola idea de que pudiera combatir contra el, pero mientras eso sucedía, no se agobiaría por ello, además, faltaba que Kai lo decidiera, como buen capitán de equipo.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea debemos estar bien preparados para lo que venga, mañana comenzará la primer ronda.

-SIIIII

todos estaban muy entusiasmados, y por esa noche, los cuatro se quedaron a dormir en el dojo Kinomiya.

Apagaron las luces del dojo y cada quien trataba de dormir, la emoción era muy grande para algunos, mientras Takao luchaba para que Kai lo notara, se le acercaba esperando que lo abrazara o algo asi, pero Kai había caido en un sueño profundo.

El estaba ahí, frente a frente, Kai lo miraba, sus ojos marrones, su boca exquisita, su cabello azul pálido, Hitoshi se acercaba y le abría los brazos, para abrazarlo…

"Hitoshi, por que lo hiciste"

"Fui un tonto, ya no te tengo"

"Tu lo amabas a el"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Pasaste una noche con él"

"Nunca fue mi intención herirte"

"Mi corazón esta destrozado"

"Yo no puedo ni perdonarme"

"Te amo, Hitoshi"

"Yo te amo mucho, no quería perderte, pero no te merezco, eres mucho para mi, yo solo herí tu corazón"

Entre lágrimas y el abrazo el sueño terminó cuando ambos despertaron (respectivamente en sus casas) Kai miró al reloj y se dio cuenta que aún era muy temprano, así que volvió a recostarse y tratar de conciliar el sueño, de pronto dio la vuelta y observó el rostro moreno de Takao. Se veía tan lindo, pero NO, no podía enamorarse, al menos no tan pronto, además atinaba lo que sucedería con una nueva relación, lo mejor sería dejarlo así.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las 12:00p.m.

El domo Seaside estaba atestado de fanáticos al deporte, el nuevo grupo había sido formado, ahora se decidirían los encuentros entre los equipos.

Los capitanes se encontraban reunidos en la oficina del señor Dickenson, estaban Kai, Yuriy, Mihaeru, Garland, Julia, Lai, Michael y Robert. Cada uno de ellos tendría que sacar un numero de una urna, contenían una pelota con un número impreso, y al sacar el numero se apuntarían en una pizarra el nombre del equipo, y ya formada la primera ronda, avanzarían conforme a la victoria obtenida, y de ahí su equipo sería el campeón, esta vez, no se le daría solo el titulo de campeón a uno solo sino a todo el equipo (por que siempre se le menciona a Takao como el todopoderoso campeón mundial cuando su equipo lo ayuda u.ú).

El primero en pasar, fue Kai, sacando el numero 5, después le siguió Yuriy el cuál sacó el numero 1, Robert sacó el numero 4, Mihaeru sacó el numero 8, después de él, toco el turno de Julia y saco el 6, Garlan sacó el numero 2, Michael sacó el 3 y los white tigers el numero 7. Ya todos estando apuntados en la pizarra, se decidiría el torneo de la siguiente manera:

1er combate: NeoBorg vs. BEGA

2do combate: PPB All Starz vs. Majestics

3er combate: G Revolutions vs. F Dinasty

4to combate: White Tigers vs. Barthez Batalion.

En unos momentos más se daría la primer batalla y Yuriy ya casi la ansiaba desde el momento de salir de la oficina y ver el blanco rostro de Brooklyn, quería derrotar al maldito que le había arrebatado la felicidad a su amigo…Tan solo verle sonriente le daban nauseas y ganas de golpearlo.

"Al rato verás, Brooklyn, tendrás que enfrentarte contra Neo Borg y no saldras vivo de esa"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

00000000

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hemos llegado al capitulo 20!

Y TODO GRACIAS A USTEDES

MUCHAS GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN

TE QUIERO SIYOH, VA POR TI.

También va por todas las personas que me estuvieron apoyando, dejándome sus reviews, diciendo que la historia iba bien, si algo falla, tanto como errores de ortografía, redacción, o los nombres de los equipos háganmelo saber para corregir inmediatamente.

Reitero…muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Sean felices y que tengan muy buen día…

Capitulo 21: Neo borg al asecho

El primer enfrentamiento, Yuriy busca castigar a Brooklyn enfrentándose con el, pero se llevara una gran sorpresa. No se lo pierdan n.-


	21. la primera ronda

Eran las doce de la tarde y por fin se había decidido las eliminatorias, en la primera ronda se enfrentarían Neo Borg contra el equipo Bega, y el evento sería en cuatro horas, dado que se les daría tiempo de hacer las estrategias, preparar sus beyblades, comer o hacer algún otra cosa para relajarse.

Yuriy ansiaba el momento de salir de la oficina y ver el blanco rostro de Brooklyn, quería derrotar al maldito que le había arrebatado la felicidad a su amigo…Tan solo verle sonriente le daban nauseas y ganas de golpearlo. "Al rato verás, Brooklyn, tendrás que enfrentarte contra Neo Borg y no saldras vivo de esa".

Por su parte, el chico de los cabellos color naranja salía de su cuarto lentamente, como si quisiera relajarse y no pensar, sabía que desde que era pequeño había tenido un talento nato para el beyblade, aunque no entrenara lo suficiente, sabía que si no se confiaba y jugaba a la defensiva (dependiendo de la personalidad del rival) podría encontrar el momento para atacar y salir vencedor, era buena tactica y nunca fallaba. Afiló la mirada al ver que alguien se acercaba a él. Desvió tímidamente la mirada al ver que se trataba de Garland, probablemente iba a darle los resultados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Detente Kai, quiero hablar contigo. De la nada una mano se aferraba del brazo del joven Hiwatari, obligándole a voltear, provocando en el chico un escalofrío y una gélida mirada. Se detuvo y su rostro pasmado contempló de quien se trataba. esa persona que no quería ver y a la vez sí, a Hitoshi Kinomiya.

-Se te ofrece algo? en que puedo ayudarte...Que hable con Yuriy y sus amigos para que pierdan contra Bega?

-No...No es eso. El joven de cabellos azul pálido bajó la mirada y un leve sonrojado cubría sus mejillas...

-Que quieres?.

Kai aún a sabiendas de lo que sentía, debía mantener esa posición fría, para evitar salir mas lastimado de lo que ya estaba.

-Solo, quería que supieras que...(Hitoshi se abrazó fuertemente de Kai, estrujando su espalda casi enterrando sus dedos temblorosos, como si quisiera empaparse de la escencia de él) -Te amo, y te sigo amando, que me duele haberte perdido, Oh tu no sabes lo mal que me siento por haber sido tan cruel contigo.

Por unos momentos todo fue silencio, mientras seguían en esa posición, dos corazones que temblaban de frío, dos corazones palpitando con fuerza y dos almas que se buscaban la una a la otra. Por fin los brazos de Kai casi automáticamente se abrazaban de la espalda de Hitoshi, mientras se apegaba mas a su pecho, apoyándose en él. Esto era demasiado, y dolía, ¿Por que estar separados si tanto se amaban?.

-Hitoshi...(las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, lágrimas frías que calaban hasta en el fondo del alma de los dos) Estoy sin ti, tu no sabes lo mucho que me duele adentro no estar contigo, pero...aun sigo amandote tanto.-Los brazos de Kai se soltaron de la espalda de Hitoshi y sus manos ahora lo rechazaban con un leve empujón...-Déjame y ve con Brooklyn, el te estará esperando ansioso.

Kai dio la media vuelta y se fue, ahora las lágrimas asomaban furiosamente de los ojos del Kinomiya, el verlo caminar hacia adelante, ya Kai no era el de antes, ahora era más fuerte que cuando lo había encontrado cerca de la Abadía. Y entonces, decidió ir a ver como se encontraba su novio en estos momentos, en algunas horas saldría al estadio a batallar contra Neo Borg, y sabía que alguien de ahí le odiaba por haber lastimado a su amigo, obviamente sabía que Yuriy era un contendiente de cuidado y que haría lo que fuera por vengar a Kai. Caminó limpiandose las lágrimas mientras por su mente rondaban las siguientes palabras, dolorosas, confusas, lastimaban, como una pedrada al corazón... "¿Por que estoy con Brooklyn?, mi corazón le pertenece solo a una persona, pero el hecho de dejar desprotegido a Brooklyn me lastima, no quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa pero, ¿por que duele? Kai esta triste aun por dentro aunque por fuera se vea lo contrario. Recuerdo que cuando lo conocí, su mirada fría me robó el corazón...Discutí con mi hermano por que el también lo ama y quizás ahora se esfuerce en conquistarle. No puedo consentir la idea de que Takao esté al lado de Kai...Pero, por que me pongo celoso?, yo lo lastimé, nunca merecí su amor, soy un tonto"...

(Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hotel de los Neo Borg.

-Ya estas listo, Yuriy?  
Era Boris que se había acercado cariñosamente dandole un beso en la mejilla a su pareja.

-Si, estoy mas que puesto para partirle la cara a ese idiota.

Boris rió eufóricamente al ver el coraje que tenía Yuriy, aun y aunque su lado sádico había disminuido, le daba gusto que el pelirrojo tuviera esa determinación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bienvenidos sean todos a la primera ronda de las eliminatorias por el campeonato mundial de la liga BBA, esperemos que esta tarde las batallas sean reñidas, los primeros equipos serán Bega contra los rusos de Neo Borg, ¿daran todo de si? ¿Quien saldrá vencedor? eso lo veremos, los contendientes ya estan entrando al estadio, Por el lado derecho se encuentran los chicos de Neo Borg, Y por la izquierda Bega, todos den un fuerte aplauso y que vibre el estadio con un LET IT RIP!!!

D.J. Jazzman se encontraba animando al público mientras que por las mega pantallas se daban las estadísticas de cada beyluchador y sus bestias-bit, mientras que los beybladers estaban en las bancas decidiendo quienes serían los que competirían, las rondas eran de tres batallas, sin limite de tiempo. La gente estaba enardecida, ansiosos de que comenzara la primera batalla.

-La primera batalla está decidida ya, los concursantes serán: Boris contra Mystel, los participantes, reunanse en el centro del estadio.

Ambos estaban listos, Boris dibujaba en su rostro una expresión un poco sádica mientras en el rostro de Mystel solo su sonrisa era visible ya que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por ese dorado antifaz.

-Que comience el duelo, tres, dos, uno... LET IT RIP!!!

Ambos lanzaron sus beyblades al centro del estadio y estos girando velozmente comenzaban a golpearse, mientras que en el de Boris, la fuerza de rotación comenzaba a aumentar, dejando salir a Falborg ante el asombro de los espectadores, mientras que Mystel solo observaba, se notaba tranquilo y su sonrisa no se deshacía.

-Estas asustado niño rubio? Tienes miedo? vas a perder.

Las alas de Falborg se desplegaron y el enorme ave luminosa se dirigia salvajemente al beyblade de Mystel. El beyblade estaba siendo duramente golpeado. Dio un enorme salto sobre el beyblade de Mystel, pero de un rápido movimiento el ataque fue esquivado, ahora el extraño rubio comenzaba a maniobrar, pero su actitud relajada no parecía ser suficiente ante el temperamento de Boris, quien volvió a embestir sacando del campo al beyblade de Mystel, ganando la primera batalla.

-Y el vencedor es Boris!!!.

El público rugía emocionado, aunque había sido una batalla rápida había llenado las espectativas del público presente.

La segunda batalla estaría a cargo de Spencer quien se enfrentaría a Garland.

"Podran tener una batalla a su favor pero aun no se termina"...

--------------------------------------------------

Por hoy es todo, como que no me dio para más hehehe.  
Bien, lamento haberles hecho esperar demasiado tiempo, entre cosas del trabajo y de la escuela no he tenido tiempo para dedicarme a escribir, hasta ahora que bajé el capitulo 20, siento no tener la misma energía e inspiración de antes para seguirle dando continuidad pero espero comprendan, que ahora son mas mis responsabilidades y que cuando pueda andare actualizando, gracias por leer el fan fiction.

Otro mensaje, si no les gusta el fic, acepto sus criticas, pero favor de evitarse las malas palabras, si va mal, solo indicarlo, no estoy estupida y se captar, si solo quieren ofender, evitenlo o de lo contrario cambiaré el sistema de reviews a las que solo tengan cuenta, muchas gracias por su atención...


End file.
